F4's Little Wolf (Boys over Flowers)
by Jessfairy88
Summary: Ksenia wanted a new beginning, away from the crazy of America. When her best friend and soul sister Jan Di tells her she is about to attend Shinhwa High School she saw an opportunity of a new start and with her friend. But how will things change for Ksenia when she comes against the F4. An how will a mysterious guy turn her head. (Woo-Bin/Oc) (Jan-Di/Jun-Pyo)(Ga-Eul/ Yi-Jung)
1. Playlist

(I know most if not all of these songs are after 2009 but the are music I like listening to while writing on this story. Not to mention a couple of the songs will be used in later chapters.)

**I stand Alone**  
_~Godsmack_

**Unbreakable**  
_~Kim Hyun Joong_

**Because of my bad memory**  
_~Kim Hyun Joong_

**Roundtable Rival**  
_~Lindsey Stirling_

**Carnival of Rust**  
_~Poets of the fall_

**The Bird and the Worm**  
_~The Used_

**Heroes Never Die**  
_~NateWantToBattle_

**Bones**  
_~NateWantsToBattle_

**Decode**  
_~Paramore_


	2. New Beginning

**Ksenia P.O.V**

I was going to go cray!I couldn't stand being coped up anymore. I plopped down o my bed with sigh. Every since the big fight at school last year I have been forced to be home schooled. Dad and Alex said it was for my _safety! _What the hell? My brother worried about my safety? Then why had he been having me run errands for his '_business'. _

I couldn't help but smirk. Maybe because many knew better then to mess with Lady Wolfe. My brother made sure of that.

Oh! How rude of me. I'm Ksenia Wolf or Kenzie, youngest child of Stephan Wolfe owner of Wolfe Industries. My father owns tones of things such as casinos, hotels, restaurants, and the like. An I am the little sister to Alexander Wolfe otherwise known as 'Alexander the Great'. Yeah my brother is head of the Legends, aka mob boss. How fun for me!

Alex is 15 years older then me and he made sure as soon as I began to walk I began to train. I've lost count on the different fighting styles I have learned. Now let me tell you more about me. I'm 5'6 and I have medium length black hair and stormy blue eyes. Many have said I have beautiful eyes. I am thankful for them because they are my mothers.

My train of though was interrupted by my phone ringing. Picking it up I smiled at who was calling. Answering I switched to Korean.

"Jan Di!"

_"Uijamae! How are you?"_

"I'm good what about you?"

"_I'm in trouble."_

"What happened?"

_"Remember me telling you about the boy I saved."_

"Yes."

_" Well the owner of the school decided to send me there. I start Monday."_

"That's good isn't it. Shinhwa High School will give you a lot of opportunities."

_"I'm scared Kenzie I'll be alone. No Ga-Eul no friends."_

I had a sudden idea. "Maybe you can."

_"What?"_

" I'm in the same grade how about I finish off my high school with you."

_"Really?"_

"Of couse. I miss you an the family as well as Korea."

_"Will your father..."_

"He will. Get ready _uijamae _ I'll be there with you for Monday."

_"Thank you."_

"See you soon." After hanging up I got up and headed to my brother's office where I knew he and dad was/ After knocking I waited to be told to come in.

"Kenzie what can we do for you?"

I looked from Alex to Dad. "I don't want to be home schooled anymore. I know your worry about me in these schools so how about a compromise."

Dad looked up. "Like what?"

"A school in another country."

Alex dropped his pen. "What?"

"Remember Geun Jan Di?"

"Yes! She is like a sister to me as well."

"Well she will be starting Shinhwa High. She is nervous about being alone. What if I wen with her."

Alex looked to dad before nodding. Dad sighed. "I hate you being on your own so about another compromise."

That worried me "What?"

"Stay at your brother's place an have Beck, and Mitchell as your head of security."

"Security?"

Alex smirked. "Your my sister let us look after you a little."

I bit my lip thinking a moment before nodding. "Agreed. Now if you 'll excuse me I'm gonna start packing."

"You'll be taking my jest so take everything you need."

"Thanks Dad! Thanks Alex!" I gave them a kiss before running to my room.

**Alexander P.O.V**

I watched as my sister ran out excited to go be with her _Uijamae. _There was something about Jan-Di that was so warm to be around her.

"She's excited."

"Yes. Now to get everything ready."

"Beck and Mitchel will be good."

"You know those to think of her as a sister an would defend her as such. I'll make calls an get the house ready, not to mention a full guard."

"Alex do you not have an ally in Korea?"

"Il Shil Hwen? Your right they'd be close in case of trouble." Turning in my chair I pushed a series of buttons an the screen behind my desk lite up sending the video call.

It didn't take long for the other lie to be picked up. I switched to Korean. "Sang! How are you?"

_"Alex! I am good how about you?"_

"Good! An that boy of yours Woo-BIn?"

_"Getting like his pa everyday."_

I chuckled. "Listen old friend I called to ask a favor."

Song stiffened. "_Something wrong?"_

"Hopefully not. My sister Ksenia is moving to Korea to be close to a friend and finish high school. MY favor is if something should happen I would like to be able to count o you as help."

_"Of course. Where will she be attending school?"_

Shinhwa Academy."

_"Woo-Bin goes there I tell him to keep an eye on her."_

"Please no. Ksenia wants a fresh start. If trouble arrises then he can know but for now keep ehr identity a secret."

_"I'll do as you ask. If I may ask, what kind of trouble could happen?"_

I sighed. "The Callahan's."

Song growled, _"Bastards!"_

"Well Luthur Callahan's boy is determined to make my sister him. Even when she turned him down he became," I growled," Physical." I took a deep breath to calm down. " He could have killed her but her friend saved her. Now he is set on making her his wife."

Song growled. _"If the bastard shows up here we'll tear him apart."_

"Thanks old friend."

_"Have a good one Alex."_ With that the call ended. I looked back at dad who had his head in his hands.

"Dad?"

"I'm fine. It's just settling in my little girl will be a ocean away."

I chuckled patting him on the back."She's not so little anymore and she is tougher then both of us."

Dad chuckled before giving me a big hug then leaving. Sitting back down I picked up the phone and made the calls needed to get the Korean home base ready for Kenzie.

_Uijamae (Soul sister) you'll see Jan-di and Kenzi use this alot.)_

**(I know I am late to the show. Boys over Flowers came out in 2009 but I can see I discovered it in the last 2 weeks and have done nothing but watch it over and over again. I have the story and the whole idea. You follow 3 of the F4 through the show but I wanted to add more for a certain Mafia son... Woo-Bin)**


	3. Hello Korea!

**Ksenia P.O.V**

It was Saturday! Today I was leaving for Korea. The last two days have been crazy. I had packed everything I wanted to bring. Thank god Alex's plane had a good size cargo area. Grabbing my suitcase I gave my room one last long look before leaving.

At the front door stood Dad, Alex, Beck, and Mitchell waiting. Beck and Mitchel had duffled strung over their shoulders. I smirked at them.

"Sorry for making you two leave with me."

Beck chuckled. "Naw! A change of scenery will be nice. I'll have a prettier boss," Alex shoved him chuckling. "An I love the food."

Mitchell smirked. "I may finally find my lucky lady."

Beck hugged me. "Your my sister blood or no so this is no problem."

Dad came forward hugging me tight. "This is hard for me letting you go but your a strong young woman an I know this is a good decision for you."

"Thanks dad."

Alex clapped his hands. "Alright lets go. We are gonna have a nice brunch at my restaurant before we send you off."

"Good I'm starved."

Alex suddenly picked me up and put me over his shoulder. "Well then lets go." He walked out to the SUV tossing me in with a laugh.

~Time Skip~

I felt my stomach flip as the captain said we would be landing soon. I stretched with a yawn before smiling at Beck and Mitchell."

Beck looked out the window. "So what's the plan Kenz."

I smiled. "I want to surprise Jan-Di and her family first."

Mitchel looked up. "I'll take one car with our stuff on to the house and make sure everything is ready."

"Perfect."

Within minutes we landed. I was so excited to start this Korean got off the plane and headed to the two SUV's.

Beck turned to Mitchell. "Make sure everything is ready. We'll be there later."

I waved to Mitchell as he left before getting into the other car. "Stop at the market before Jan-Di's"

"Yes ma'am."

Beck looked at me questionably, I knew he would wonder "Her family is poor. I want to take them something."

Beck snorted. "Always a big heart for friends and family."

The driver did as I asked stopping at the market. There I got a beef set as well as a special fruit basket. As I stopped to buy a col bookbag Beck took the stuff from my hands.

Paying for the bag I turned to leave when bumped into someone dropping my bag.

"I'm so sorry." I went to pick up my bag when the young man I bumped into picked it up first.

"Sorry miss I wasn't watching where I was goin."

"That's okay,"I took my bag, "Thank you." I caught a glimpse of reddish brown hair before I took off after Beck.

**Woo-Bin P.O.V**

I walked through the market determined to get what I came for and leave. I didn't mind doing things for So-Young, I loved my little sister to bits, but being in crowded areas without the other F4 made me feel uneasy.

Spotting the bag So-Young wanted I quickly hurried over to get it. Though probably a little to quick for as I walked into the booth someone ran into me. I saw a couple of my boys move in but I waved them off.

"I'm so sorry."

I smirked at the woman in front of me before bending and picking up her bag.

"Sorry miss I wasn't watching where I was going." Why won't she look up? I wanted to see her eyes. Something told me in looking at her unique face she would have interesting eyes.

"That's okay." She took her bag back. "Thank you." She took off after a man who was either her father or brother.

I smirked looked over her retreating form. She had some very nice curves. I could tell even if she spoke perfect Korean I could tell by her accent she was probably American. Letting my attention slid off the american beauty I went back to my task.

**Ksenia P.O.V**

The drive parked in front of Jan-Di's Dry cleaners. I could see the closed sign up meaning they were upstairs in their home.

"Beck wait out here."

"You sure?"

"Yep." I grabbed the gifts heading inside, stopping at their door I smiled when I heard Eomma Na talking. I knocked on the door before lifting the gifts hiding my face, I head the door open.

"How can I..."

I lowered my voice so it sounded deeper "Delivery for Geum Jan-Di."

"Jan-Di!"

I smiled as I heard her approach. "Appa why the yelling?"

"You have a delivery."

"From who."

Eomma Na came forward. "let them bring it in."

I followed Appa Ii-Bong inside.

"Jan-Di? WHo is sending you gifts?"

"I don't know."

I poked my head around the gifts smiling. "Who else would _Uijamae!"_

She was shocked a moment before shouting. "Kenzi!" Isuddenly found I couldn't breathe as she squeezed me.

"Hold on." I sat the gifts down before wrapping my arms around her. "I've missed you Jan-Di."

"me too."

When she pulled back I was hugged by three others. "Welcome back."

"Thanks Eomma Na."

"You've grown."

"Of course Appa Ii-Bong." I ruffled Kang-san's hair. "Hey Kang-San look how big you have gotten.

Eomma Na grabbed my hand getting me to sit. "How long will you be staying."

"Well my dad approved of it. I live here."

"Really?"

I put a arm around Jn-Di. "I'll be going to Shinhaw high as well."

"Perfect."

"So Jan-Di do you want to ride in with me tomorrow.? Or do you want to meet?"

Appa Ii-Bong parked up. "I'll drop her off tomorrow at least."

"Okay." With that I stayed an visited for another hour before saying I was taking my leave. "See you tomorrow."

Jan-Di gave me another hug before I left. Heading downstairs I got into the car.

"Lets head home. I have school tomorrow."

Beck smiled before telling the driver to proceed.


	4. Shinhwa High and F4

**Ksenia P.O.V**

My alarm blaring woke me up. I shot up excited about today. I rushed through my shower before pulling on a robe. As I was looking through my clothes there was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

Beck walked in with a bag. "Didn't get a chance to give you this last night."

"What is it."

"Your school uniform."

I froze. "What?" I ripped the bag opened. "Oh hell no!"

"Kenzi!"

"Really the typical school girl outfit."

"Just get ready." He left and I reluctantly put the uniform on. Though thinking quickly I packed a outfit for later into my bag.

Leaving my room I stopped at the kitchen. "Hi Diana."

"Morning ma'am. Your lunch is packed an there are muffin for breakfast."

"Thanks." Grabbing everything I ran out to the car. I made a deal with Beck after the first weeek I can start driving myself around

It didn't take long to get to the school. When I got out I looked at the school in awe. I could see the stairs and hear the whispers about the new students. As I looked around I noticed 2 guys off to the side not in uniforms. I didn't think they were students at first but when a third guy join, also not in uniform, I was mad.

How come they are special? Why didn't they have to wear uniforms?

"Jan-Di's Dry Cleaners!" I turned to see Appa Ii-bong driving off leaving an embarrassed Jan-Di.

With a smile I went to her side looping arms with her."You ready?"

"Not even close."

"Come on." We slowly made out way inside getting out books and maps."

Jan-Di pulled away. "I'm gonna go to the swimming pool."

"Okayi'm gonna find the art center. Meet you back here in a bit?"

"See you later."

"You too." I waited for her to leave before ducking into the nearest bathroom. "Goodbye uniform." I quickly changed into my blue jeans and black top with sheer short sleeves. "Much better."

Putting my uniform into my bag I grabbed my map and tried to find the art center. But that isn't where I ended up. I walked down the steps into a lounge room. I stopped short seeing the 3 guys from before. Their heads turned to look at me.

"I'm sorry I've must have took a wrong turn. Where is the art center?"

The one with slick black hair smiled showing off dimples. "It's a level up and 2 halls to the left."

"Thank you." I bowed before turning to leave."

"Why are you not in uniform?"

I looked back at curls who spoke. "I hate the uniform!"

"Everyone wears it. It's rule!"

I didn't like his attitude already. "Like you guys? Tell you what when you wear yours I'll wear mine."

The third guy chuckled. "You do know who your talking to right?"

"Of curse, "I pointed to him, "Larry!" to curls. "Curly!" then to slick hair. "Moe!" I put my hands on my hits smirking." I always wanted to meet the Three Stooges!" I held up to fingers. "Peace!" With that I left chuckling to myself.

****Woo-Bin****

As the girl left I burst out laughing. She had some guys for sure.

Jun-Pyo sneered toward the door. "Who the hell is that?"

Yi-Jung smirked. "Not sure but she is cute."

I took a drink of my tea. "I ran into her at the market yesterday. She has nice curves." Then I remembered her eyes. "An her eyes are beautiful."

Yi-Jung sighed. "Reminds me of stormy oceans."

Jun-Pyo laughed You two always looking for the next girl."He got up. "Let's get Ji-hoo and make our entrance."

I rolled my eyes, Jun-Pyo always wanting to be dramatic.

****Ksenia P.O.V****

I found Jan-Di in the main hall she was telling me about the pool when all hell broke lose.

"F4!" Everyone swarmed the door as a group of 4 guys walked in.

"What's going on?"

"I don't know." M and Jan-Di made out way to the group to see. I froze when I saw the 3 guys fom this morning plus one I haven't seen before.

Curly stopped at a boy. "You have 3 seconds." He started to count. What the hell? " Woo-Bin you have any juice left?"

"You want it?" He handed Curly the juice. I gasped as he poured it on the boy. He is a no good bully. By the look of it they all were, What a shame?

As everyone cleared Jan-Di spoke her mind. "What kind of crazy person is that? And what is wrong with everybody? How could they just stand there?"

"Oh my god!" We turned seeing 3 girls behind us. I instantly didn't like them.

"Watch your mouth."

I clinched my fists. "Who are you?"

Head girl chuckled. "Us? By the way, sorry that out introduction is a little late. We are Ginger!"

"Sunny!"

"Miranda!"

"We are the Jin Sun Mi of Shinhwa High school."

I laughed. "So in other words the bitches of the school." I looked up noticing Beck pulling in. "Be right back." I hated leaving Jan-Di alone but I raced out catching Beck before he entered the school.

"Beck what are you doing here?"

He held up my bag. " You forgot your lunch. You said you didn't want to get lunch here just yet."

I took the pack from him. "Thanks Beck. See you later." I ran back in joining Jan-Di as we went to class.

****Ji-Hoo P.O.V****

I was tired of the entrance and the screaming. Why the others haven't gotten tired of it is beyond me. I left them and went to one of my many places I like to nap in. As I passed the window I saw one of the new girls meeting with a man in front of the school. He was handing her a bag before she took off.

There was something about the two new girl. I didn't really see this one yet. Though she looks like she would already give Jun-Pyo a hard time being she didn't wear a uniform. But the other one from this morning, there was something interesting about her. Even if she just asked for directions there was something warm about her presence.

Settling down in my chair I closed my eyes letting sleep take me.


	5. Confrontations!

**Kenzi's P.O.V**

That night after school I was sitting in the living room when Jan-Di texted. _'I'm gonna have Kang-San help me research F4.'_

I reread her text. Why learn about those bullies. Then it hit me, something Alex had told me before, 'Always know your enemy.'

I texted Jan-Di back. 'I'll research them to. Better to know everything."

Pulling out my laptop I started the reserch.

_'So Yi-Jung' _Moe with the dimples. _**'Genius ceramic artist who debuted at 16. Owner of the Woo-Sang museum as well as grandson to So Yoon-He a assets of independence fighter'**_

_'Yoon Ji-Hoo'_ new guy, must be Shamp, I chuckled. _**'Grandson of the former president of Korea. Owner of The Suan Art Foundation as well as a European soccer team and major league baseball team. Lost his parents at 5 in a car accident.'**_

_'Gu Jun-Pyo'_ Curly with the attitude. _'Heir to the great Shinwha group._'So they own the school if I remember correctly. Dad, Alex and Uncle Gunner have business deals with them.

Lastly _**'Song Woo-Bin' **_Larry with the cute smile._ 'Son of the founder of Il-Sim Construction under King Wang Jjang. Own many high class clubs and saloons.' _ As I stared at his picture thinking his story reminded me of me. Where his family mafia too? I probably should ask my brother. Bit I won't because I didn't want to get pulled back. I was enjoying my freedom here.

With a yawn I closed the laptop and went to bed getting ready for tomorrow.

_**~~~Time Skip~~**_

The next day I stood with Jan-Di at the entrance as everyone went nuts again.

"F4!"

I stood to Jan-Di's right glaring. "I'm tired of this F4 crap."

I watched as they stopped in front of a girl who gave Jun-Pyo a cake. I thought he would be nice for one then suddenly he slammed the cake into her face. I was seething as was Jan-Di.

As they walked through Jan-Di stood in their path. Jun-Pyo looked board. "Who are you?"

I moved to Jan-Di's side making sure they saw my glare.

"You have something to say?"

Jan-Di huffed."Yeah I have something to say? I have a lot to say!" She pointed to Jun-Pyo. "You! Do you have absolutely no respect for people?"

I smirked joining her. "I didn't expect you to have humility, as a pampered princess."

Jan-Di scoffed. "But if you didn't want to eat it ten you could have rejected it nicely or would it kill you to accept it out of respect for the girl's effort? What are you going to do if says she'll jump off the rood, you bastard."

The situation was getting elevated an I didn't want Jan-Di hurt as I touched her shoulder. "Cool down a little."

"Anymore to say?"

I could see Jan-Di working up her courage as the other F3 stared at her. "No!"

As he pushed by I couldn't help but start to curse in English, German, and Chinese.

"You rotten scum, stupid asshole. Someone should shove that stick further up you ass, they may actually fine a heart or brain." Woo-Bin looked over to me chuckling. Did he understand me?

As they walked by he stopped and whispered in perfect English, German and Chinese. "Shove the stick up further and he'll be a puppet."

When my jaw dropped he reaching out and closed my jaw with a wink before following the others. I felt my face heat up. He understood me! SHIT! Now he'll tell his buddies and I will ahve made enemies with the most popular kids.

"Come on I need to swim. "Linking arms with Jan-Di I went with her to the pool knowing this was how she let off steam.

Soon we had a visitor I smiled up a Min-Ji as she helped Jan-Di out of the pool. As they talked I got up and grabbed Jan-Di a towel before she went and changed.

When we left we grabbed a couple of ice creams and enjoyed being outside. That is till Min-Ji fell. But to make maters worse her ice cream landed on Jun-Pyo's shoes. I sighed knowing how this would go. I mean he was a bully to the highest degree who has o respect for others.

My attention was drawn as Jan-Di stood in front of Min-Ji. I saw his buddies laughing so I shoced Woo-BIn and Yi-Jung aside as I moved to Jan-Di's side also blocking Jun-Pyo from Min-Ji.

"I'm glad I let you down." Remind me to give Jan-Di a hug later.

"Is it your project to not consider your status and be nosy? Why are you butting in other people's business?"

"She's not a stranger. She's our friend. I guess in your dictionaries there are no words like 'friend' or 'friendship'."

"Lets see that great friendship, you speak about... Lick it."

"What?"

"I'll forget all about it if you lick it instead."

Oh that's it this asshole was dead. I went to step forward but Jan-Di stopped me. I looked at her an saw thinking hard. I watched fists clinched as she began to lower. 'Please No Jan-Di.'

"Ya!" I chuckled as she shoved her ice cream in his face.

Jun-Pyo fell to the ground shocked. "What's up with you?"

Jan-Di moved closer. "Does she have more money then you? Did you earn all that money? What? Is it my project to be nosy?" She scoffed making e proud. " It's my project not to overlook jerks who act how they want just because they know their rich parents have their back. Why?" She puled out the money she earned and proceeded to throw it at him. Yeah that's my girl. "At out place it's 2.50 but I calculated it by Gangnam standards, okay? If the stain still doesn't come out then bring it to me." She went to turn to leave before turning back an placing her business sticker on his head.

Taking Min-Ji's hand she walked off I lingered picking up my bag.

"What the hell! WHo does she think she is?" I went to leave but froze when I heard. "She's deadmeat!"

Oh Hell NO! Turning I shoved passed Woo-BIn and Yi-JUng before going to Jun-Pyo who was standing. Without a second though I lifted my leg kicking him in the back sending him back to the ground.

As he moved I stood over him grabbing his collar lifting his face closer to mine.

"Listen her jackass. Leave my _uijamae _ alone! If I find you have messed her or hurt her I will rip every one of your teeth fro your head one at a time." I pushed him away before moving back.

As I walked passed a hand on my arm stopped me. I looked over to Yi-Jung who was holding my arm. "Your to cute to be that scary."

I shrugged his hand off before grabbing his wrist and applying pressure to certain points.. "If you want to continue spinning don't grab me again." I let go and he rubbed his wrist. "I don't like bullies." I turned and saw Beck headin my way. I walked through my shoulder bumping into Woo-Bin's ignoring them heading toward Beck.

"What are you doing here?"

He handed me an envelope. "Your brother has a job for you."

I pulled out my phone and called Alex switching to English. " Alex I told you I wanted a normal high school."

"I'm sorry Kenz but this is important."

"What?"

"Te man in the pictures is helping the Callahan's in plotting to take out our family."

I growled. "No one touched my family. Consider him no longer a problem." I hung up and handed the folder to Beck before pulling on my leather gloves. "Lets go."

**Woo-Bin P.O.V**

We were at the spot enjoying out time as Jun-Pyo threw darts at the board.

Yi-Jung looked up. "Whats the matter with him?"

"I think the shock was pretty big today. He keeps doing that." As Yi-Jung went to Jun-Pyo Ji-Hoo walked over.

"The other girl is intense."

I looked over. "Something is familiar about her."

Yi-JUng patted my shoulder. "She is like a female version of Woo-Bin."

"No."

"She has an air of danger about her, but she seems to be loyal about friends and family to a fault."

"I looked to Jun-Pyo. "You giving her a red car?"

Jun-Pyo smirked. "No! She showed her weakness today. Anything happen to her _'uijamae' _ then she will hurt too."

Ji-Hoo smirked. "Or you'll hurt if she follow through with her threat."

Whatever happens school had become interesting.


	6. You were warned!

Ksenia P.O.V

I can't believe handling that bastard took all night. An before you ask no I didn't kill him. I don't like killing. Now don't think I am innocent I have killed a person before. I touched the scare on my neck. But in my defense it was either me or him. I just wish I had acted sooner.

Images of Bridget's lifeless body filled my head making my throat feel tight. No! I shook my head. It has been 6 years me and ALex had grown stronger.

My phone ringing helped pull me out of my dark mind. It was Jan-Di, I answered quickly.

"Hi Jan-Di, sorry I'm late but I'm on my way."

_"Okay be careful... please." _There was something off about her voice.

"Jan Di what's wrong?" Silence. "Jan-Di?"

She sighed. _"I got a F4 red car an the students are acting weird."_

I was furious. "I'm almost there." I hung up looking at Beck. "Go faster Beck."

"What's wrong?"

"Jan-Di! Now Go!" He speed up taking hald the time to get to the school.

I jumped out of the car ad ran toward the main hall. As I neared I saw a large group of students gathered in a circle laughing. Once closer I saw Jan-Di in the middle covered in flour and a sticky substance. That's it! Now I'm pissed! These bastards will pay.

Running toward the group I jumped on the stair railing before jumping over the group making sure I kicked the idiot off the latter.

Standing in front of Jan-Di I glared at the group.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

Someone answered. "She got a red card so..."

I growled. "So did I what are you going to do about it?"

Suddenly an egg hit my shoulder. I looked up at the boy on the next level. My vision went red...

Woo-Bin P.O.V

We sat in the lounge looking at the TV. Jun-Pyo watched as the new girl was hit with eggs and flour. I didn't really agree with the whole red car thing but Jun-Pyo's word was pretty much law here . I especially disliked when he gave a girl a red card.

Yi-Jung sat beside me. " Isn't it over now?"

Jun-Pyo looked up. "What do you mean 'over'. It's over when that rude chick kneels in front of me." He smirked. "Say that's why they say not to bother a sleeping wolf."

I sighed. "Don't you mean lion?"

Yi-Jung crossed him arms. " It seems this time she won't even last a week."

Our attention was back to the TV when a blur entered the frame kicking the boy off the latter. It was the other new girl.

Jun-Pyp smirked. "Lets she what she'll do."

I looked at her face and saw the fury. She was going to explode. She stood in front of the other girl.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

Someone near the camera answered. "She got a red card so..."

My brow raised as she growled. "So did I! What are you going to do about it?"

Jun-Pyo scoffed. "Does she have a death wish?"

A egg hit her shoulder and I saw her control snap. the camera showed a boy on the next level threw it. She jumped on the stair railing running up it. "She has incredible balance!" She jumped onto the next level grabbing the boy by the shirt before yanking him over the rail letting him dangle a moment before dorpping him.

She jumped down and went for the others kicking and punching anyone she could. Jun-Pyo was on the edge of his seat. "She's crazy!"

In my opinion I would have the same reaction if someone was hurting someone I cared about. She grabbed an egg and slammed it into another girls face.

"Jan-Di! Go!" When the other girl went to leave a boy came forward grabbing her by the hair forcing her to her knees.

That was to far. "Jun-Pyo call it off! Now!"

Yi-Jung agreed. "Pranking is one thing but that's to much."

The girl cried out getting the other girls attention. She ran at the boy grabbing his arm snapping it upwards. His scream fill the hall. "She broke my arm!"

She proceeded to punch him in the face before looking at the others. "Anyone else?"

The students took off. She grabbed the boy by the shirt and pulling him toward the camera. SHe glared into the screen.

"I warned you!" With that she kicked the person holding the camera and everything went black. I looked to the others.

"Damn!" I couldn't say anything else. Where did she go? Why was she taking the boy with her?

Ksenia P.O.V

I ignored the punks cries as I pulled him down to the F4 lounge. As I walked in they stood, I stepped forward throwing the boy to the ground.

"Gu Jun-Pyo this is your last warning. Ever come after my sister like that again adn I'll break every bone in your body..."

He was shocked looking down at the boy then to me. "How?"

I smirked before stepping closer glaring at him. "Just back off little boy, you've no idea what I am capable off!"

As I turned to leave the boy hollered. "That stupid bitch broke my arm!"" I froze turning to the boy but found myself blocked.

I felt my heart race as Woo-Bin stood in front of me glaring at the boy.

"Never disrespect a woman like that!" What? Wasn't he working with Jun-Pyo against Jan-Di?

Pushing the thought away moved around Woo-BIn to the boy grabbing his shirt. "It's not broken idiot, only dislocated. But you ever grab a girl like that again I'll break it for real!" With that I pressed down on his shoulder with one hand, and with the other yanking his arm up popping his shoulder back into place. I sent one final glare to Jun-Pyo before leaving to find Jan-Di. I was glad I still had my uniform in my bag and Jan-Di wear the same size as me so it'll work out.

Yi-Jung P.O.V

To say I was surprised at new girls threat was an understatement. As me and Woo-bin shared a look we knew she'd follow through on her threat.

"That stupid bitch broke my arm!" Both Woo-Bin and I shot forward intending to teach the bastard a lesson. but before I could get closer Woo-Bin was already standing in front of new girl.

"Never disrespect a woman like that." I could see the surprise on new girls face before she controlled herself. SHe grabbed the boys shirt growling at him.

"It's not broken you idiot, only dislocated. But you ever grab a girl like that again I'll break it for real."

I couldn't help but wince as she popped him arm back into place. She glared at Jun-Pyo one last time before leaving.

The boy glared at the door muttering. "Stupid bitch is gonna get it bad."

Lightning quick Woo-BIn's fist struck out hitting the creep in the mouth. Finally it seems Jun_pyo got over his shock.

He stepped forward grabbing the kids jacket. "You'll leave her alone!"

"But?"

"You went to far!"

"You?"

He pushed the kid toward the door. "Get out of my sight before you get a red car."The boy ran from the room.

I couldn't shake the pit that formed in my stomach. I had a feeling something was gonna happen to new girl. Is sat with a sigh. Why did I care? I looked toward Woo-bin. Maybe it is because she reminded me so much of him. In face, I wondered, new girl and Woo-BIn might make a cute couple. But that is a idea I will keep to myself just a little longer.


	7. Training and Spare!

**Ksenia P.O.V**

It had been a long day and I needed to unwind. Jan-Di said she was going to the pool. I told her I was going to the training room. Going in I changed into pair of shorts and a tank top. I quickly wrapped my hands before going to the punching bags. Settling up my phone I put on my training playlist before pulling on some gloves n turning to the punching bag as my music started.

**Woo-BIn**

Yi-Jung and I had left the F4 classroom heading out when we heard the music. I looked to Yi-Jung who nodded. Always my bro knew what I was thinking. We made out way to the training room.

"Well look who it is?" It was new girl, she was listening to Godsmack I stand Alone, punching and kicking the punching bags.

Yi-Jung smirked. "Why don't we enjoy the show!"

"Come one." I slowly opened the door and headed inside siting on the bench as Yi-Jung closed the door sitting beside me.

I was impressed by the force she was putting in her punching and kicking. She hadn't noticed us yet, which I as happy about.

As the song changed she stepped back removing her gloves. The music changed, I recognized the song being Unbreakable by Kim Hyun Jong, someone we are positive somehow related to Ji-Hoo.

We watched as she moved forward making all the punching bags swing. What as she doing? As the music took off our jaws dropped. Her hits and Kicks were keeping with the beat.

I leaned closer to Yi-Jung. "That is to prefect, she has to of done this before."

The music changed again an to out surprise she jumped up on the punching bag before jumping onto another. She hopped 3 bags before touching back down to the floor with the music. She then proceeded to duck under the swinging bags.

Yi-Jung chuckled. "She's agile like a cat!"

"Like a tiger!"

She hopped back up punching and kicking with the music before she turned to the middle and began dancing. I don't know about Yi-Jung but I couldn't take my eyes off her as she danced. She was so fluid in her movements.

When Parker started to rap int he song she changed her dancing. She did flips before doing another landing on her hands. This girl was incredible! With a final slip she went back to punching and kicking before finishing with dancing.

Me and Yi-Jung got up and moved closer as she collapsed on the floor at the end of the song breathing hard.

**Ksenia P.O.V**

As the sing ended I fell to the floor completely exhausted. I kept my eyes closed trying to catch my breath when I hard the clapping.

I quickly flipped myself to my feet before turning and seeing. "Woo-Bin? Yi-Jung?" I turned down the music. "What are you doing here?"

Yi-Jung smiled."We were leaving when we heard the music. You quite talented."

I couldn't help but blush. "Thanks."

Woo-Bin leaned against the punching bag. "Putting so much force behind your strikes, you could get hurt."

I smiled. Are they worried?." I doubt that I've been training since I was a toddler."

"Really? So young? Why did you have to train?"

I decided on a half truth. "Where I grew up there were a lot of gangs. If you were not tough then you'd probably be dead."

Yi-Jung frowned. "You've ad to fight for your life before?"

"Many times. Why do you think I'm fighting so hard for Jan-Di?" I saw the guilt in their eyes. "But I know Jun-Pyo is at fault for that."

Woo-Bin sighed. "So what should we call you? We can't keep calling you new girl or miss bad-ass"

I chuckled. "Names Ksenia, but friends call me Kenzie or Kenz."

Yi-Jung smrked. "Are we friends?"

I thought second It may help stop Jun-Pyo. "Sure we can be."

Woo-Bin chuckled. "Well Kenz tell us about yourself."

I smiled. "I have a better idea." Going to the side I grabbed 2 wooden practice swords. Turning I tossed one to Woo-Bin. "Play me for it."

he caught the sword. "Play you?"

"Yes! You score a point you can ask a question. I score a point I'll ask the question."

Woo-Bin smiled bigger then I've seen. "Deal." He handed Yi-Jung the sword before stepping back and pulling off his shoes, belt and jacket.

I thought he was done but nope. Woo-Bin proceeded to unbutton his shirt before taking it off.

Holy Hell! He stood in front of me with just his pants on. I couldn't help but let my eyes roam. His body was sculpted with muscle. I had to swallow because I bet I was about to start drooling. I couldn't stop myself whispering in German.

"Damn that's a body!"

Woo-Bin looked up with a smirk. Shit! I forgot her knew German. Someone kill me.

**Yi-Jung P.O.V**

I had to stop myself laughing as I saw Kenzie's eyes roam Woo-Bin. She obviously liked what she saw, she had to swallow.

"Verdammt, das ist ein Körper!"

What did she say? I saw Woo-Bin look up quickly an the smirk on his face told me wit was something good. I'll have to ask him what she said.

"Ready?"

Kenzie and Woo-Bin nodded I moved back with a smirk. "Begin!"

they began to circle each other neither one making a move. I chuckled enjoying the show as Woo-Bin finally moved surging forward. Kenzie blocked his blow before ducking under his arm swinging her word and striking him on the butt.

"Point Kenzie!"

Woo-Bin chuckled rubbing his hip. "Couldn't resist touching my butt could you."

She gave an innocent look. "Well it is a big target!"

I burst out laughing even holding my sides. Woo-Bin chuckled. "your question?"

She became series. "Why is Jun-Pyo like this"

"he's lonely. An apparently he thinks this helps."

"Lonely? How can he be lonely?"

I sighed. "You have to understand being an heir he don't get to see or be with his parents much. He wasn't even really allowed to be with his sister."

"that's horrible."

Woo-Bin took advantage of Kenz being distracted jumping forward acting as if he was going for her waist. When she reacted he spun and got point on her shoulder.

"Point Woo-Bin!"

"Good one! Your question?"

"How long have you known Jan-Di?"

"I met Jan-Di when we were 5. Dad had business her and I came along. I meet her and became quick friends. After a while she became my _uijamae_."

They moved back to place before go at each other again. They locked swords neither one giving or yielding. Woo-Bin pushed her back before swiping at her legs. Kenzie jumped flipping over his head before dropping and swiping his feet out from under him. Woo-Bin grunted as he hit the floor. I stopped myself laughing as she sat on his stoach her sword resting on his chest as she leaned over him.

"My point?"

"Nope!" Woo-Bin grabbed her flipping them so he now loomed over her. "My point!"

"Not quite." Suddenly Woo-Bin is being kicked up an over her head.

I laughed then as they both laid on the floor breathing hard. "How about a tie guys?"

She laughed. "Good idea."

Woo-Bin got up before offering her his hand pulling her to her feet. "That was fun."

She chuckled. "It was I miss having someone to spare with."

I handed them both a towel. "I'm sure we can arrange another match."

"Awesome. An since it was a tie ask a question each."

Woo-Bin smiled. "okay hum... Biggest fear?"

**Woo-Bin P.O.V**

Apparently that was the wrong question. I saw the sadness in her eyes as her hand touched her neck. Was that a scar on her throat?

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have..."

"No that's fine. It's a normal question to ask."She turned toward the mirror. "Being incapable of protecting someone I care about."

Something told me she has had to face that fear once before. After sharing a look with Yi-Jung I moved toward her placing my hand on her shoulder.

"I didn't mean to upset you."

She smiled up at me. "That's fine. It's in the past."

I thought to lighten the mood. "Your question?"

"Later." She smiled as she moved away sliding on her pants and shirt over her workout clothes. "I'll save my question for another day." She smiled to Yi-Jung. "Yi-Jung." She looked toward me. "Woo-Bin it was nice meeting you two." With that she grabbed her bag and left.

Yi-Jung came over patting my shoulder. "Don Juan strikes again. She is into you."

I smirked thinking about the feel of her curves. She had a beautiful hour glass figure. I was impressed by her stamina as well. You would think after her training she'd be to tired to spare. Nope!

"What did she say?"

I paused while pulling on my shirt. "What?"

"When she spoke German. What did she say?"

It was weird. I didn't want to tell him. I thought back to what she said and smiled. "Let's just say it was good."

"I bet from the grin on your face it was something good."

I pushed Yi-Jung. "Come on let's get out of here!"

**Ksenia P.O.V**

It was almost 9 and I knew I should be getting ready for bed but I couldn't bring myself to move. I was sitting at my desk with my knees to my chest. My mind was wondering like crazy.

With a sigh I pulled out my sketch book thinking some doodling may help. Turning on my music I started to draw, no results in mind.

With in 30 minutes I felt myself get tired. Sitting the pencil down I got ready for bed. But as I passed my desk again I froze picking up the sketchbook.

Why? Why did I draw Woo-Bin? For there on the paper was Woo-Bin standing arms crossed with a smirk on his face.

Okay I admit it. I have a crush on Woo-Bin. There happy now. I sat the book down and went to bed.


	8. Jan-Di strikes Back!

**Ksenia P.O.V**

The next day I was heading to the science class to meet Jan-Di when heard the laughter from inside.

Going in I saw the 3 bimbos standing beside Jan-Di who was looking at rags on her desk. But when I saw one girl open a perfume bottle an pour it over her desk. I had enough.

Storming into the room I reached up and slammed the 3 bimbos heads together.

"Owe."

"Maybe if I shove you 3 together hard enough I'll form a decent human being instead of 3 sluts." The class laughed as they huffed.

"I've had enough." Jan Di grabbed a towel storming out. I followed behind her knowing where she was going. Sure enough we ended up in the F4 lounge.

"Speak of the devil. Didn't I tell you she was going to come sooner or later?"

I saw Ji-Hoo watching Jan-Di as if he would jump in if anything happened. As I crossed my arms i noticed Yi-Jung and Woo-bin watching me as if seeing what I was doing. Oh they were in for it. Jan-Di was furious. She's gonna surprise this bastard.

"You're a bit late for saying sorry."

"This is the end of my patience! Warning, stop! Those sort of words are for you. Do you know that?"

Jun-Pyo looked board. "Hey, laundry girl, do your neighbors apologize this way?"

I saw the fire in Jan-Di's eyes so I took a few steps back. The other three guys noticed that.

"In your neighborhood, does the victim apologize ti the wrongdoer?" She tossed the perfume soaked rags at his face. Everyone looked stunned.

Jun-Pyo stood up. "What?" As he walked to Jan-Di she balled up he fists and planted her feet. Jun-Pyo looked stunned. "You. What are you doing?"

Jan-Di was ready. "Didn't I tell you? This is the end of my patience. I told you, you jerk, I told you! Ah!" I watched as she jumped spinning to kick Jun-Pyo in the face knocking him back into his chair.

As Jun-pyo looked up as Jan-Di advanced on him. "Did you see me? Did you ever see me sleeping with a guy, even holding hands with one? Did you see me? I'm an untouched virgin , who hasn't even kissed anyone. And you're going to do what? She stomped closer grabbing rag. "You!" She threw the rag on his head.

I noticed Yi-Jung and Woo-Bin laughing even Ji-Hoo was smiling. Jun-Pyo ripped the rg off his head looking at Jan-Di in disbelief.

Jan-Di leaned closer. "If you keep going on like this, you're dead meat next time!"

She back away before turning, I patted her shoulder. "Good Kitty!" Jan-Di left the room.

I heard the other three laughing their asses off. Jun-Pyo was still in disbelief.

I moved forward leaning over Jun-Pyo. "Now you see what she is capable of." I turned to leave.

"kenz!" I turned to see Woo-Bin with a folded piece of paper between two fingers. "Catch!" He flicked his wrist throwing it at me.

I caught the paper putting it in my pocket. As I walked up the stairs I pulled the paper out an unfolded it. "What?" There in two separate handwriting was Woo-Bin and Yi-Jung's names plus their phone numbers. They gave me their numbers! I gently folded the paper putting it back in my pocket deciding I'l text them tonight so they'll have my number... It's only fair... right?

**Woo-Bin P.O.V**

Later after schol we were in out hangout messing around. Yi-Jung and I were playing pool as Ji-Hoo sat at the bar messing with his tarot cards. Jun-Pyo sat on the couch smirking at himself.

"She really is something!"

Yi-Jung smirked. "She dominated the great Gu Jun-Pyo Nim with a preemptive strike. Going to school and having something interesting to see. It's been a long time... But, doesn't she remind you of someone?"

I leaned on the pool table . "You're right... That's is what I thought, too. Hmmm... Who could it be?"

Both Yi-Jung and I looked at each other. " Jun-Hee Noona!"

Jun-Pyo looked up. "What? Don't try to be funny."

"No, she really acts like her." I pointed out.

"You think they're alike? That plain, tacky girl. How is she like my sister?"

Yi-Jung laughed. "You would know better."

"Shut up!"

"Why were you all giddy earlier?"

"Did you hit your head somewhere?"

Jun-Pyo laughed. "You guys still hasn't noticed?"

"What?"

"I think that chick... had completely fallen head over heels for me."

Me and Yi-Jung shared a look. "What?"

"Gi Jun-Pyo is there any possible way to explain why you say that?"

"Aren't you guys suppose to be pros at getting girls? They say a girl's 'no' is really a 'yes' She says she hates me, but, in reality, sh has fallen in love with me."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing." Um-hum."

"Think about it. Because she didn't want to be suspected by the one she likes, she came in person and made a big scene about being an unkissed virgin."

Yi-Jung played along. "It that's your logic..."

I joined the game. "A woman that hasn't been kissed yet..."

Jun-Pyo's smile widened. "That means she's waiting to have her first kiss with me."

Yi-Jung laughed. "Bravo! You really are something, Gu Jun-Pyo. Even as my friend, you really are something this time."

"Well, of course, I thought it was weird that Gu Jun-Pyo's charisma hadn't work on someone. Stupid girl!" Me and Yi-Jung couldn't help but laugh as he continued. "She thinks I will be deceived if she talks to me in an angry tone. A girl being to frank makes a man feel burdened, right?"

We could only shake out heads. I don't think Jun-Pyo was in his right mind. Just the both Yi-Jung 's and my phone chimed.

Pulling out my phone I saw a message from an unknown number. I looked at the message and smiled.

_'Figured it' only fair if you two have my number_

_as well._

_~Kenzie_

I looked to Yi-Jung smiling. "I knew we would have a response."

Yi-Jung put his phone back into his pocket. "You called it."

Jun-Pyo looked up. "Who?"

"Kenzie."

"Who?"

Of course he wouldn't know. "Kenzie! Other new girl!"

"You guys gave her your numbers?"

I waved my phone. "Now we have her's as well."

"She's weird!"

"She's interesting."

Ji-Hoo looked back. "Calling her weird is calling Woo-Bin weird."

That surprised Jun-Pyo. "What?"

"If you were not focused on Jan-Di you'd have noticed... Kenzie was it?"

"Yeah."

"You'd notice Kenzie was a female version of Woo-Bin."

"Impossible."

Yi-Jung laughed. "You didn't see them spar. They tied."

I sighed with a half smirk thinking of that match. "As I said she's still interesting."

Yi-Jung sighed. "Still wish you'd tell me what she said."

Ji-Hoo moved closer. "What?"

Yi-Jung laughed. "Woo-Bin had taken his shirt off for the match and she said something in German. Woo-Bin won't tell me what she said."

Ji-Hoo looked from me to Yi-Jung. "I know a little German. What did she say.?"

"Verdammt das ist..."

I lunged forward covering Yi-Jung's mouth making the others laugh. "What was said is for my ears only!"

ji-Hoo laughed. "Well the very first word was Damn. An judging my Woo-Bin's confession of his ear only it had to be something about him."

"Shut up." That has all three laughing. "You guys are idiots... See you tomorrow."

**Ksenia P.O.V**

I sat in front of my canvas pencil in hand. I went and spent time with Jan-Di and Ga-Eul at the porridge shop. I had taken some pictures of Jan-Di and Ga-Eul so I could paint them

I was in the process of the sketching when my phone chimed. Probably Jan-Di. I grabbed my phone looked at the screen and nearly dropped it.

Woo-Bin texted me! I opened the message curious about what he wanted.

_" What you doing?"_

Really? he asked what I was doing? I chuckled, was that how he started every conversation? I messaged back.

"Nothing just drawing." Next thing I knew my phone was ringing.

"Hello."

_"So, what you drawing?"_

I chuckled putting my phone on speaker so could draw. "Just doing portrait of Jan-Di and Ga-Eul"

_"Ga-Eul?"_

"Another friend."

_"You any good at portraits?"_

"A little."

_"Bring something as let me see."_

"I'll think about it."

He chuckled. _"The reason I called was we wanted to invite you to hang out in the lounge tomorrow."_

"Really? I'd probably kill Jun-Pyo."

He laughed on the other line. _"Don't worry you won't. He won't be at school tomorrow."_

"Why?"

_"He said there was something he needed to do. He'll tell us tomorrow."_

"Alight well I'll meet you guys tomorrow. Outside of the main hall?"

_"Perfect."_

"Well I'm gonna get ready for bed. See you tomorrow."

_"Wait?"_

"What?"

_"I have a question to ask?"_

"An what is that?"

There was a pause before he spoke. _"So you like my body hu?"_

I laughed. "Night Woo-Bin." With that I hung up before getting ready for bed.


	9. Lounge Talk!

**Ksenia P.O.V**

I waved at Beck as he left before turning to see Jan Di trying to sneak toward the school. I chuckled before sneaking up behind her. "boo!"

Jan-Di jumped a mile high before turning to look at me her hand on her chest."Don't scare me."

"What are you doing?"

"You saw what I did yesterday. Jun-Pyo will probably have the school kill me."

I chuckled. "No he won't."

"How do you know?"

"Because he knows if he messes with you again I start breaking bones. An that threat will be for anyone who think they can hurt my sister."

"Thanks Kenz. I always feel better after talking with you."

"What are sisters for." I noticed Woo-Bin, and Yi-Jung standing near the main hall on their phones. When they noticed me they waved. I turned to Jan-Di. "I hate to ask but will you be okay if I went to hang out with someone for a bit."

When she noticed my slight blush she smiled. "Did you meet someone."

"Jan-Di! It's just as friends."

She pushed me with a chuckle. "Were sisters not Siamese twins go and have fun."

I gave her a quick hug saying I'll see her later before shifting the backpack on my shoulder heading toward the Main Hall.

"Morning guys."

Yi-Jung smiled. "Kenzie!" He looked me over. "I see you still refuse the uniform."

"Damn straight."

Woo-Bin looked me over. "Looks good."

I chuckled. "Don't tell me you guys are making the "F4" entrance?" That had them both chuckling.

A yelp caught my attention, turning I saw 4 guys in suit take off after a running Jan-Di. "Jan-Di!" I dropped my bag intending to take off after them when I felt strong arms wrapped around me. "Let me go!"

Woo-Bin tightened his hold grabbing my wrists as I tried to break his hold. "Calm down."

"Calm down? There are some idiots chasing my sister. Let me go!"

He just tightened his hold pulling me against his chest. "Those are Jun-Pyo's guards. They are here to escort Jan-Di to Jun-Pyo's house."

I fought harder. "Great so he is having her delivered for slaughter."

"No. If you calm down we'll tell you what he just told us."

I stopped fighting and turning my head looking at Woo-Bin. "Then what is going on?"

"Jun-Pyo just told us he was having her taken to his home so he could apologize."

That took my by surprise and I was sure if Woo-Bin wasn't holding me I would fall in shock. "What?"

Yi-Jung picked up my bad putting it over his shoulder. "I think that kick of her knocked some sense into him." He chuckled. "That or the cupid's arrow."

My mouth dropped. "Cupid's arrow?"

Woo-Bin loosened his hold a little. "I think he started to like her after that kick."

I looked toward the ground. "He's crazy."

"Yep... Now come on." Woo-Bin let go of me before reaching down and taking my hand in his. "Here we go." He pulled me to his side his hand wrapped tightly around mine as Yi-Jung stood on my other side carrying my bag.

As we entered the voices started. At first they were "F4!" But when we walked in and they saw I was holding hands with Woo-Bin and Yi-Jung was carrying my bag they started whispering wondering if I was in a relationship with Woo-Bin. Many of the muttering was rude toward me for being around F4.

Woo-Bin quickly lead me out of the hall and down to the lounge. Ji-Hoo sat there drinking some tea. He looked up his eyes widening when he saw me. I pulled my hand from Woo-Bin's suddenly feeling a little self-conscious about it. Woo-Bin chuckled before putting a hand on my back and leading me into the room.

Ji-Hoo stood up and smiled holding out his hand. "Hello I'm Yoon Ji-Hoo."

I shook his head. "Hi I'm Ksenia but you can call me Kenzie or Kenz."

"Have a seat."

I sat in the chair Jun-Pyo was in yesterday. Yi-Jung sat my bag at my side as he and Woo-Bin took the couch.

Ji-Hoo looked up. "So where are you from?"

I smiled. "Everywhere. I've lives here, Australia, Germany, London, and America."

Woo-Bin handed me a glass of tea. "So many places!"

"Well my dad, brother and Uncle own a few companies and I was always going with them." We sat and talked for about 10 minutes when I noticed Ji-Hoo had fallen asleep sitting in the chair. Could this guy just sleep anywhere?

Pulling out my sketch book and curled up into the chair looking to the other two who was playing a game of chess before looking back at Ji-Hoo and began drawing. I had pictures of Jan-Di and Ga-Eul already in the book. I had added Woo-Bin to it as well as another. Ji-Hoo had a good face for drawing.

About 20 minutes later and I was done. Going to the bottom signed and dated the page . "What you drawing?"

I looked up to see Yi-Jung standing in front of me. "Nothing!" I quickly closed my book but before I could put it up he snatched it from my hands and tossed it to Woo-Bin

"You did say you would show me your drawings."

"I said I'd think about it." I went to grab the book when he tossed it to Ji-Hoo before pulling me onto the couch with him.

Ji-Hoo looked at the first picture which was Jan-Di. "This is very good."

I relaxed. "Other then family you guys are the first to see that book."

Ji-Hoo sat the book on the table for all to see. "These are really good." He turned the page to Ga-Eul. "Who's this?"

"Ga-Eul another friend of mine. She works with Jan-Di at the porridge shop."

The next picture was of a cherry blossom tree. I bit my lip nervous about the next three pictures. I placed my hand on the book. "You've seen enough right?"

Ji-Hoo smirked. "I want to see how you drawn me."

I froze. He knew I drew him, but wasn't he asleep. He turned the page and I blushed.

Woo-Bin smiled. "Hey that's me!" He pulled the book closer to get a better look. "Very good."

They turned the page and Yi-Jung smiled. "You drew me?" I remembered drawing him the other night. He stood with a rose in his hand smiling his dimpled smile. "You captured my likeness perfectly."

Ji-Hoo turned the page to the drawing I just did. It was him in his chair sleeping. He chuckled. "These are very good!"

Woo-Bin looked over to me. "You've drawn most of the F4, is Jun-Pyo next?"

"I draw friends! If he really be nice to Jan-Di I just might."

Ji-Hoo looked at his watch. "If you guys will excuse me I have to be somewhere."

"Have a good day Ji-Hoo."

"You as well kenzie... Keep these two in line."

"I'll try."

As he left Woo-Bin jumped up grabbing my hand. "Come on."

"What? Where are we going."

Yi-Jung smirked. "Round 2! Who will win this one?"

I laughed as I pushed Woo-Bin away and headed toward the stairs. "Why me of course."

"Little Rascal. "Woo-Bin rushed me, I laughed and took off running upstairs toward the training room. I looked back to see both he and Yi-Jung chasing me laughing. Before I could reach the room I was grabbed and thrown over a shoulder.

"Woo-Bin put me down."

"A gentleman carries a lady over the threshold!"

I laughed as we walked into the room. He finally put me down. I took my bag. "Be right back."

**Unknown P.O.V**

I watched the ugly new girl run out of the F4 lounge Woo-Bin and Yi-Jung _sunbea _ following her. I followed them to see Woo-Bin grab her and throw her over his shoulder. Why would they be friendly with someone like her. She is almost as bad as that commoner. As they went into the training room I peeked into the room to see her go into the changing room as Woo-Bin stripped to his pants.

'What where they doing? Was she in fact a whore?' I let my eyes roam over Woo-Bin. He was mine why should someone like her get to see him in such a state?

She walked back out in black shorts and a black tank top. What were they doing? She grabbed two practice swords handing one to Woo-Bin. Were they fighting? Sure enough when Yi-Jung _sunbea _ said go they began to fight with the swords. She was no match for Woo-Bin how dare she think she could match him.

As he knocked her down I wanted to laugh. That is until she flipped him and sat on his stomach laughing. The stupid bitch!

Turning from the door I headed to the F4 classroom. I couldn't do anything but Jun-Pyo could... But by the looks of things he won't because of Yi-Jung and Woo-Bin. Slipping into the room I went to Jun-Pyo desk and began opening draws. On the third draw I found what I was looking for. There was a report with is signature. Taking the paper I put it into my bag.

I slipped out of the room unnoticed and headed back down to the others. Just wait new girl you have someone bad heading your way... I'm sure Min-Chul would like to get some revenge on the bitch who broke his arm. She'll be dead by the end of the week!

**I know there will be some misspelling and grammar problems. I am sorry for that I will be going back to fix that later. I just want to get the ideas from my head to the computer. :P**


	10. Jun-Pyo and a invitation!

**Ksenia P.O.V**

It was gym the next day. I had to sit out because during out sparing yesterday I got a little carried away trying to beat Woo-Bin. I looked down at my bandaged hand. Thank goodness it was only a sprain. It could have been worse.

_~flashback~_

_We were tied again 2 to 2 and it was getting late I was adamant to get the last point before we ended. I had flipped to get away from one of his swings but I over shot my handing and one of my feet handed on a map which slid out from under me. I threw out a hand to catch myself but I had fallen wrong. The pain was so bad I had cried out._

_Woo-Bin and Yi-Jung and immediately ran to my side. Woo-Bin had helped me sit up. "Kenzie are you okay?"_

_I panted against the pain. "My wrist. I think I twisted it."_

_Yi-Jug and took my hand looking at my wrist. He gently turned my hand till I hissed in pain. "It's sprained."_

_I gave a painful laugh. "Well I lost that point."_

_"We need to get you to the nurse!" Yi-Jung ran and got my bad and close as Woo-Bin put his shirt on. _

_Then came back to me and helped me stand. Woo-Bin put his jacket over my shoulders as we headed toward the door._

_"Wait I need to put on my shoes!"_

_Yi-Jung just picked them up. "I got them."_

_I didn't have time to squeak before I could myself being carried by Woo-Bin. Yi-Jung ahead of us making sure we had a clear way._

_~End flashback~_

I was thankful to those two. They have become some of my best friends. Heck Yi-Jung acted like my brother so much I think I'll eventually start calling him my brother. As for Woo-Bin he seemed to become a protector to me.

"Hey! Geum Jan-Di!" I looked up in time to see Jan-Di get hit in the face by the ball. I shot up, those bimbos did that on purpose.

I saw the guys had stopped with their basketball and was watching her. I could actually see the concern in Jun-Pyo's eyes... Maybe he really is starting to care for her. I rushed to her side seeing her nose bleeding. No one hurts my sister!.

The bimbos were smiling. "What a state? Nice look. It's a double nosebleed!"

I pushed Jan-Di toward the bathroom looking at the bimbos. "Yeah a nosebleed. Good hit." I picked up the ball. "As soon as this one."I slammed the ball into Gingers face making her cry out. I smiled at her. "Oh look another double nose bleed!"

Sunny and Miranda looked at me in shock. "you!"

I stepped forward. "Do you two want the same."

I suddenly felt hands on my arms pulling me back as the girls started muttering "F4!"

I looked to see Ji-Hoo and Yi-Jung pulling me off the field and back to the bleachers. Then made me sit down as Woo-Bin appeared with an ice pack.

"Idiot! Your wrist won't heal if you do things like that."

"Come one. One good hit apiece please."

He put the ice pack on my wrist. "Not when it is this hand you are using. Kenz you can do some series damage."

Yi-Jung nodded "If you damage your wrist anymore you may not be able to draw or paint again."

I froze at that thought. "I didn't think about that."

Ji-Hoo stood me up. "Go get something cool to drink and keep that ice on it a little longer."

"Thanks guys." I left heading toward the school when I heard raised voices in the bathroom Jan-Di was cleaning up in.

I stood outside the door listening. She was talking to Jun-Pyo.

"Want me to repeat myself one more time?I said, I hate everything about Gu Jun-Pyo. I hate it all!" She stormed out not seeing me. I've never heard Jan-Di act like this before.

I looked into the bathroom seeing Jan-Pyo get mad and throw a cloth to the ground. He really did like her. An by the sound of things he is trying to make things better but keeps messing up.

"Don't worry." He spun to look at me in shock. "Jan-Di doesn't know how to really hate anyone. She may say she hates you but she just dislike the things you've done... Give her time and she'll come around."

"Why would you say that? Don't you hate me as well?"

I smirked cradling my ice wrapped wrist to my chest. "I don't hate either. I disliked what you did and defended my loved one as appropriate but I see you trying to make an effort to make up for that. So therefore you've started to earn my respect."

He smiled before frowning at my wrist. "What happened?"

"I sprained it sparing with Woo-Bin yesterday and I just made it worse hitting the girl who hit Jan-Di."

He walked over to me lifting the ice pack seeing my swollen wrist. "Lets get you to the nurse." He held my arm and wrapped the other around my back leading me inside. "An thank you for trying to make me feel better."

I smiled up at him. "Well of course. I couldn't stand seeing Curly all sad."

He chuckled as he walked me inside the nurses office. "Your crazy!"

"So I've been told."

**~Time Skip~**

That night I sat on the couch in the living room letting Beck change the bandage on my wrist as I watched movies.

"You still haven't told me how this happened?"

I sighed knowing he wouldn't let it drop. "I was training and flipped but I didn't see the mat. It slid out from under me and I went to catch myself but I landed wrong."

"What about this?" He touched a bruise on my leg. It was were Woo-bin had scored a hit. "Sparing."

"With who?"

"A friend Beck. Now is that enough of the interrogation."

Before he could say anything my phone rang. I looked to see an unknown number. Should I answer it?

"Are you getting that?"

I smirked. "Are you leaving?"

He held up his hands and left the room. I answered the phone. "Hello?"

_"Are you busy tonight?"_

"Gu Jun Pyo? How did you get my number?"

He chuckled. _"Woo-Bin! Now answer my question?"_

"I don't know. Why?"

_"Our friend Min Seo Hyun had came back and there is a welcome home party for her. I wanted to invite you."_

"umm."

_"Come on it will be fun and we will be invited Jan-Di as well."_

"Okay I'll be there."

_"Thanks Kenz."_

I chuckled. "See you tonight Curly."

_"Stop calling me that!"_ I hung up and sat the phone down with a laugh. I couldn't believe the change in him from the first day. Could Jan-Di's kick really knock some sense into him. I suddenly had a thought. I had nothing to wear.

"Beck!"

He appeared. "Yeah."

"I need to get to a dress ship now."

"What?"

"I was invited to a welcome party for someone. The whole school will be there. I need to get a dress."

He chuckled. "Come on we'll get Cinderella ready for the ball." I stuck my tongue out at him as I grabbed my purse and headed for the car.


	11. The Party!

**Ksenia P.O.V**

I could feel the butterflies in my stomach as Beck drove me to the hotel were the party was. It took me 3 hours and I don't remember how many stores to find a dress I fell in love with. But me having a crazy style no one else may like it. But then again when did I start caring what others thought. I bit my lip as Beck pulled into the Hotel. I was so nervous. This was the first school dance or whatever I've been to.

Beck came around and opened my door helping me out. "Have fun and call me when you want me to pick you up." He smiled looking over me. "You look Beautiful Kenz so stop jittering."

"I'm nervous Beck this is new to me."

He chuckled. "Well get in there and knock them dead," he pointed, "just not for real."

I laughed thankful for him trying to ease my mind. "See you later Beck."

"Have fun princess."

I stuck my tongue out at him as he drove away. I turned back to the door before taking a deep breath. "Lets go."

I walked in an smiled when I saw Jan-Di. "Jan-Di!"

She turned and smiled. "Kenzie!" I hurried to her and gave her a hug.

"Jan-Di you look beautiful."

"As do you."

The woman beside Jan-Di smiled. I blushed. "Hello." I bowed my head in respect."

She nodded hers and smiled. "You must be Kenzie. Jan-Di has told me all about you."

"Really? You must be Min Seo-Hyun."

"That I am."

Jan-Di took my hand. "Walk in with us."

I felt my stomach flop. I was gonna be sick. "I'll be there in a bit."

"Alright."

As they walked toward the door I went to the bathroom leaning against the counter. Why was I so scared? I can face down guns, knives, and a group trying to hurt a friend. Why was I scared of a little dance?

I looked up into the mirror. "Alright Ksenia stop being a coward and get your ass in there."

I took a final breathe before going back out and heading toward the doors my heart racing.

**Woo-Bin P.O.V**

We watched as Ji-Hoo spun Jan-Di around the dance floor. Jan-Di looked good once she was dressed up.

"Jan-Di cleans up good. Seo-Hyun's work."

Yi-Jung smiled. "I might need to bring her to my next show as my date."

As we chuckled Jun-Pyo walked off. What was wrong with him? I turned back to Yi-Jung about to ask when the doors opened.

"Holy Hell!" There was Kenzie walking in. She was beautiful.

Yi-Jung sat his glass down. "Well looks like she's making an entrance."

I let my eyes move over her. The dress hugged her curves perfectly and her hair was curled and half done up. She was breath taking.

"Woo-Bin go ask her to dance."

"What?" I looked to Yi-Jung who was smiling.

"Go ask her to dance."

I smirked before handing him my glass. "Good idea."

Before I could move though another guy walked up to her. Would she accept his proposal? When saw the guy take her wrist, the injured one, I was across the room in a second.

**Ksenia P.O.V**

Everyone was staring at me. I would like nothing better then to bolt from the room. I saw Jan-Di dancing with Ji-Hoo, awe so cute. I noticed Woo-Bin and Yi-Jung over to the side. Should I just join them... Before I could move another guy from the school walked up.

"You look beautiful."

"Thank you."

He nodded toward the floor. "Come dance."

I had a bad vibe from this guy. "No thank you."

He grabbed my bad wrist making me wince. "Come on!"

Before I could say anything there was a shadow behind him. "I believe the young lady said no."

As the boy turned I saw Woo-Bin standing behind him looking as if he would strangle him. "Let go of her arm! Now!"

Rude guy quickly let go of my arm and walked off muttering. "Stupid F4 whore!"

I saw fire go into Woo-BIn's eyes. He would kill this guy if given the chance. He turned to me his expression softening.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm good."

He extended his arm. "Shall we. It seems like I can't leave such a pretty lady unattended."

I laughed as I slipped my arm through his. He lead me over to were Yi-Jung stood.

"Hi."

Yi-Jung smiled. "Looking good Kenz." He looked closer. "Why so nervous?"

"You can tell?"

"Easily."

I bit my lip. "Well this is the first school event I have ever been to."

"Really?"

I nodded. Woo-Bin smiled. "Well lets make it a good one. Dance with me?"

I blushed as I nodded. He smiled leading me out to the dance floor. I felt the butterflies again as he pulled me into his arms. We began to dance to the music. I saw Jan-Di glance our way and smile, I smiled back.

I looked to Woo-Bin who had a dopey grin on his face. "Your a good dancer."

He chuckled. "Well of course." His hand on my waist pulled me little closer. I looked up biting my lip. "Why do you do that?"

That took me by surprise. "Hu?"

"Bite your lip. You've done it a couple of times."

"Oh! It's one of my nervous habits."

He smiled leaning closer to whisper in my ear. "So I make you nervous?"

I laughed. "No. Being the center off attention does."

He spun me with a laugh and next thing I knew I was dipped back him smirking down at me. " Just wait." He winked. Was he flirting or just messing with me.

He lifted me back up and lead me over to Yi-Jung who handed me a glass. "Thanks."

He laughed. "You two looked good out there."

"Don't make me stomp on your foot."

He placed his hand over his heart. "Owe."

The door swung open and a boy ran in yelling. "He fell! Jun-Pyo fell into the pool!"

I saw the panic on the guys face and took off after them as they ran out. What was going on?

Ginger ran near Yi-JUng. "What's the big deal."

Yi-Jung answered. "He can't swim. The one thing Jun-Pyo can't do is swim."

No! Jun-Pyo! He was becoming a friend. I ran harder keeping up with the guys. As we got closer to the pool we saw Jan-Di had pulled him from the pool.

We stopped looking down. He didn't look like he was breathing. "No." I felt the tears gather in my eyes. Woo-Bin seeing me about to break down wrapped his arm around me pulling me against his side. I turned and bared my head in his chest trying to to cry. I couldn't lose someone else I cared about.

"Open you eyes! Jun-Pyo."

I felt the tears fall as I began to tremble. Woo-Bin's hand rubbed my back pulling me closer. He knew my fear and I was helpless to help.

"What?"

I turned my head to see Jun-Pyo's eyes were opened and he was smiling. What the hell? I lifted my head watching as he sat up laughing. Jan-Di was mad, she punched him before standing.

"Your a jerk!" She stormed off. Jun-Pyo looked up smiling.

I noticed Yi-Jung and Woo-Bin smiling and laughing. They thought this was funny! I pull out of Woo-Bin's arms and with my good hand I punched him in the stomach.

"Jerks!" It turned and ran after Jan-Di.

**Woo-Bin P.O.V**

I watched Kenzie storm off feeling the guilt raise. I held her, I felt her tremble and I could see she was crying. I knew her biggest fear, and when faced against it what did we do? We laughed? I was relieved Jun-Pyo was okay. I didn't think about how she would feel seeing one of her friends in his condition.

"Woo-Bin!"

I looked back to Jun-Pyo who was now standing. "What wrong?"

I looked to Yi-Jung who understood what I was thinking. "Nothing!" I patted his shoulder. "I'm glad your okay."

With that I walked off pulling on my tie loosening it. I needed to find Kenz an make sure she was okay. I ran through the hotel and saw her standing with Jan-Di outside. She had wrapped a blanket around Jan-Di. I went to go to them but stopped when I saw a car pull up and two large guys step out.

Who were they? She spoke to one who in turn wrapped Jan-Di in another blanket before picking her up and sitting her in the car. They were leaving?

I ran out the door toward them. "Kenzie!" As I neared both men suddenly were in front of her shielding her.

"Who are you?" The older one put his hand on my shoulder pushing me away.

"I just want to talk to Kenzie."

Her hand came up and touched the guys shoulders. "Beck, Mitchell it's fine let him through."

They parted letting me see Kenzie and I felt my heart drop. I could see were she had been crying. I moved forward. "I'm sorry. I didn't think I was just happy he was okay."

She looked down. "I know I am happy he is okay too, but I didn't like being scared like that."

I reached up and wiped her cheek. "I'm sorry you felt hurt."

She sighed before looking back up. "It's okay... We are leaving. I need to get Jan-Di to the house and cleaned up... See you tomorrow?"

I smiled. "Another match?"

She chuckled. "Sure that would be good."

I don't know why I did it but I leaned forward and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Night Kenzie."

"Night Woo-Bin." I stepped back and watched the men help her into the car before they left.

When I turned back I saw a shadow ran from the door. Who was that? Was it one of the guys spying on me?

**Unknown P.O.V**

That stupid bitch how could she. Why would Woo-Bin _sunbea _be interesting in trash like her? I watched as he held her earlier and now as she left he placed a kiss on her head. This whore needed to learn her place an know leave him alone. As Woo-Bin turned around I took off hoping he didn't see into the bathroom I leaned against the wall and sighed.

She was in for it tomorrow. I pulled out the letter looking it over. The signature I forged looked as good as Jun-Pyo's. I'll deliver it tomorrow morning and when she goes to do her 'training' there will be a surprise waiting for her...

If they do a good job she'll feel so disgusted she'll kill herself. If not well then I'll just have to find another way!

"Moon Kyung!"

I jolted stuffing the paper into my bag as Ginger, Miranda, and Sunny walked in. I was 'friends' with these girls. But to me there were just the scapegoat. When new girl gets her punishment these three will be blamed for it. An I'll be there to comfort Woo-Bin as he finds out what kind of whore that girl truly is.


	12. My heroes!

**Ksenia P.O.V**

I was making my way to the training room wanting to get some practice done before the guys arrived. I flexed my wrist thankful I was cleared to use it.

As I entered the training room something felt off . I couldn't shake the felling of being watched. Maybe I'll wait for the guys. As I went to leave something on the mirror caught my attention. I moved closer to see

I felt my throat closed. There on the mirror in big letters was written 'WHORE'. Underneath were pictures. Pictures of me in here training. One of Yi-Jung and Hi-Hoo hugging me. One of Jun-Pyo when he took e to the nurse. There were many of me and Woo-Bin the last one was from my first match with Woo-Bin. He was shirtless and I sat on his stomach. Who took these!

Under the pictures there was a letter.

_'Once a whore always a whore, so treat her like one... Have fun_

_~Gu Jun-Pyo~_

I felt my heart drop. Jun-Pyo did this? Was I just a means to get to Jan-Di?

"Look what we have here!" I looked up seeing 5 guys behind me. Before I could react one grabbed my hair before slamming my head into the mirror.

Pain exploded in my head. I was thrown to the floor. My head was spinning, I knew I had to get up and fight, but I couldn't move.

The main guy smiled at me. "Told you I'd get you back."

I gave a mental scream. "Help!" The last thing remembered before passing out was big guys fist going for my face. I'm gonna die!

**Woo-Bin P.O.V**

Yi-Jung and I got up telling the guys we'll see them later.

Jun-Pyo smirked. "I want to see these sparing matches."

I laughed. "If she's okay with it we'll have one tomorrow."

We left heading to the training room. Half-way there I stopped my chest hurting.

"Woo-Bin you okay?"

"I just have a bad feeling." We quickened our pass to the training room.

"What the hell." The window on the door had been covered so we couldn't see inside.

Yi-Jung tried the handle. "It's locked."

Something told me I needed to get the door opened! Now! "Move!" Yi-Jung backed up and I stood in front of the door. With a deep breath I lifted my leg and kicked the door as hard as I could. Thank goodness it worked.

But what I saw as we entered made me see red. Kenzie was passed out on the floor hands bound above her head, there was blood coming from a gash on her head, an her shirt had been ripped an her pants were undone. Four guys were holding her down as the fifth had a knife to her clothing.

Hell! No! I surged forward with a snarl into the room kicking the guy with the knife away before turning and grabbing another and punching him in the face. I could see Yi-Jung beside me delivering a hard blow to anothers stomach before punching them in the face. I hauled another guy away from Kenzie picking him up by the throat before throwing him into the mirror. Turning back I grabbed the guy with the knife ripping the knife from his hands before holding it to his throat.

"What gives you the right to attack a woman."

He growled. "She deserved it."

I shoved him against a punching bag. "What?"

"The whore was asking for it." I growled before thrusting the knife into the bag beside his head.

"Get out! Don't let me see any of you in this school again!" As I threw him toward the door he and his buddies took off.

I looked over to see Yi-Jung was already at Kenzie's side checking the wound o her head.

"Looks like they slammed her head against the mirror. I don't see any glass but she'll need to see a doctor." He got up to go grab her bag.

I took off my jacket covering her. "How could they..."

"Woo-Bin!" I looked up to see Yi-Jung at the mirror. I saw 'whore' written on the mirror with pictures around t.

"Not possible!" I watched Yi-Jung rip a paper from the mirror.

"What is it?"

Yi-Jung held out the paper for me to read. "Jun-Pyo? He wouldn't do something like this!"

"I know but this is his signature."

"Grab everything we need to get her to the lounge."

As Yi-Jung pulled the pictures down I took the knife and cut the ropes on her wrists folding her arms under the jacket. With a swallow I reached for her pants.

"What are you doing?"

"Buttoning them." I buttoned her pants before securing the jacket around her again. Being as gentle as I could I picked her up bridal style letting her head rest against my shoulder.

"Yi-Jung go first, make sure the way is clear so no one sees her."

He nodded before leading the way. I held her closer my chest still feeling tight. Who would do this? Jun-Pyo signature was on the paper but he wouldn't do this... Would he? No I've known him for year he would never hurt someone like this.

"Wait." Yi-Jung stopped me. " There's a group near the stairs."

"We need to get by."

Yi-Jung stood straightening his clothes. "Wait for my signal." He went into the hall. I could hear the girls

"F4."

I peeked around the corner an saw the group follow Yi-Jung. When they were far enough he nodded toward me. I hugged Kenzie closer before hurrying passed and down to the lounge.

As I walked in Jun-Pyo and Ji-Hoo shot up when they saw me, or more specifically who was in my arms.

"What happened?" I moved over and laid Kenzie on the couch, Ji-Hoo hurrying for a wash cloth, before grabbing Jun-Pyo by the shirt pushing him against the wall.

"Did you do this?"

He looked stunned. "What?"

"Did you give the order for someone to try and rape her."

"No I would never."

Yi-Jung walked in and sat the papers and pictures on the table. "This said you did."

I let him go to grab the first aid kit as he picked up the paper. "I didn't write this."

I handed Ji-Hoo another clean cloth so he could finish cleaning her wound. "Well someone issued the order in your name. We were lucky we got there when we did."

After Ji-Hoo cleaned the found I applied antibiotic before adding a bandage. "That should work till we can get her to a hospital."

Jan-Pyo had fallen on his knees beside me looking at Kenzie. "When I find out who done this I'll kill them." I watched as he took a clean cloth and pushing her hair back cleaning the cut on her cheek."No one hurts my friends." I could see the fury and worry in his eyes.

"I'm sorry I accused you."

"Don't be. She's hurt and the evidence pointed to me. I would have done the same."

We heard a moan and Ji-Hoo gently touched her cheek. "She waking up."

**This was a weird chapter to write. I've never been good with violence but hopefully you like it. **

**We see that F4 all care about her. But what will happen when she wakes up and see Jun-Pyo... someone who she believed betrayed her...**


	13. Protected!

**Ksenia P.O.V**

Everything hurt! I tried to move only to moan at the pain. SO not dead. Can you feel pain in death?"

"Kenzie?"

I knew that voice. So not with the creeps. Did they do anything while I was passed out? I slowly opened my eyes seeing the guys hovering over me in worry.

I groaned. "My head hurts." Ji-Hoo say me start to sit up so he helped me, before leaning me against many cushions.

"Kenzie!"

I turned at my name Jun-Pyo looked back at me in sorrow. I felt my heard break remembering the letter.

"Get away from me."

"Kenzie!"

"I thought you were a friend an you did this to me."

He gently took my face in his hands. "Kenzie I swear to you on my honor I did not do this."

"The letter had your name."

"Someone forged my signature. He suddenly puled me into his arms." How could I hurt my best friend."

I felt the tears fall as I broke down, crying on Jun-Pyo's shoulder, my arms wrapped tightly around him, as Ji-Hoo and Yi-Jung sat on either side of me rubbing my bad.

"Did they...?"

Woo-Bin shook his head. "No we got there not to long after you passed out."

I pulled back with a sniffle. Jun-Pyo wiped my tears away. "We won't let something like this happen again."

I hugged Wo-Bin's jacket closer. "You guys can't always protect me."

"I'm Gu Jun-Pyo and this is my school. here is a way."

I remembered about my shirt. "Hand me my bag please."

Yi-Jung handed me my bag and I pulled out my training tank top."Is there somewhere I can change?"

Ji-Hoo pointed to the side. "There is a bathroom."

"Thanks." I stood intending to go change when everything started spinning. Woo-Bin saw me losing balance an quickly caught me.

"Your staying seated. You can't stand yet"

"But I have to change."

Yi-Jung grabbed 4 blankets tossing on to each guy. "We'll cover you." He held up is blanket making a wall, the other three doing the same.

I was nervous about such a flimsy wall but I trusted the guys. Dropping the jacket I took off the torn shirt quickly pulling on the tank.

"Okay guys I'm good."

They dropped the blankets and Jun-Pyo frowned. "Its to cold for just that."

"I don't have anything else."

"Woo-Bin don't you always keep a extra shirt here."

"Your right." He moved to a closet and pulled out a long sleeve shirt. "Here." He handed me the shirt.

"Thanks." I stood slowly, the boys hovering just in case, and slid on the shirt. It hung to my thighs and covered my hands. "Not runway ready."

The group chuckled as Woo-Bin came forward taking my arm gently rolling up the sleeves."Better?"

I looked at the length of the shirt. "WOuld you be upset if I wrinkled the shirt."

"No."

I buttoned two buttons over my chest before pulling the ends up tieing them.

Yi-Jung laughed. "Very fashionable."

I elbowed him. "This should be good for now."

Jun-Puo nodded. "Come one we need to stop in the cafeteria then get you to a hospital."

I touched the bandage on my head. "I don't want to be seen with this."

"Here." Ji-Hoo removed his beanie pulling over my head covering the bandage. "better?"

"Thanks. "

"Lets go." My legs shook a little as they lead me out of the room, causing Woo-bin to wrap his arm around my waist.

As we neared the cafeteria Jun-Pyo looked back. "Whatever I say play along."

"What?"

"Just play along."

"Okay."

We stopped at the door as Jun-Pyo rang the bell getting everyone's attention. As they formed a line we went down the stairs, Woo-Bin still holding my waist. Jun-Pyo stoo at his side ad Yi-Jung and Ji-Hoo stood on my other side.

Jun-Pyo spoke up. "Listen Up! Ksenia is protected my F4. If I find anyone attacking or hurting her you'll have to deal with the F4 themselves. An when I find out who hurt her this afternoon my punishment will be swift."

There were murmurs in the crowd but I heard someone say' whore.' I trembled remembering the words written on the mirror.

Jun-Pyo glared at the crowd. "I speak on behalf of F4 when I say she is protected because as of today Ksenia is Woo-Bin's girlfriend."

I swear if I wasn't being held I'd have fallen, I noticed a few girls did fall down.

Woo-Bin pulled me closer to his side glaring at the room. "Anyone mess with my girl you'll have to deal with me." An to my surprise his arm went around my shoulder before dipping me bck his face coming closer. Was he going to kiss me?

He stopped close to my face, an when I mean close our noses touche. He winked before whispering. "Play along." I blushed as he straightened pulling me against his chest.

Jun-Puo lead us out of the cafeteria. Once out of view I pulled back from Woo-Bin.

"What he heck?"

Jun-Puo laughed. "Now no one would dare to mess with you."

"Or give one person more of a reason to."

"What?"

"The pictures? Who was the main person in them?"

Ji-Hoo looked up. "Woo-Bin."

"Exctluy. So Woo-Bin could be the reason they had me attacked. Now we announced me and Woo-Bin is a '_couple.' _they may be more angry."

Yi-Jung placed his hand on my shoulder. "Not with us around."

Jun-Pyo pulled me down the hall. "Enough of that, we nee to get you to the hospital to get checked."

**What will happen when Beck see her in such a state.**


	14. Hospital!

**Ji-Hoo P.O.V**

We were in the waiting room waiting for the doctor to come out. Yi-Jung stood by the window looking out as Jun-Pyo and Woo-Bin paced. I sat arms crossed my mind wondering to the girl in the back.

I still couldn't believe someone did this to her, Or more someone planned it to the point of even forging Jun-Pyo's signature making her think her friends betrayed her. I'm just thankful Woo-Bin and Yi-Jung got there in time. In one week Kenzie and Jan-Di seemed to turn F4's world upside down. I knew one thing both girls were special.

A phone ringing caught our attention. We looked at Kenzie's bag.

"Should we answer it?"

Jun-Pyo grabbed her phone. "It says Beck. Isn't that the man who drives her to school?"

Yi-Jung sat beside me. "Answer it let them know were she is."

**Beck P.O.V**

I looked at my watch again before tapping on the steering wheel.

"Come on Kenzie!" I've sat here for almost an hour. Where was she? I noticed Jan-Di coming out of the school. Maybe she knew. I got out. "Jan Di!"

She looked up. "Beck?"

"Have you seen Kenzie?

"Not since lunch."

"Where is she?" I pulled out my phone contemplating trying to call again.

"The last time I saw her F4 were leading her out of the cafeteria."

"F4? Those idiots who messed with ya'll?"

"Not anymore... But."

"But what?" I had a bad feeling in my gut.

"I swear I saw a bandage on her head before they left."

That's it, looking down at my phone I dialed her number again hoping she'd answer this time. As Jan-Di moved closer looking worried I put the phone on speaker. I knew how much Kenzie and Jan-Di meant to each other so I knew she was worried as well.

"Come on Kenz! Answer the phone!"

It rang 6 times before it was answered I was so releaved. "Kenzie! Where are you?" There was silence. "Hello?"

"Is this Beck?"

I looked at Jan-Di in surprise at the guys voice on the phone. "Who's this."

As Jan-Di whispered "Jun-Pyo" the guy answered.

"Gu Jun-Pyo. We're at the hospital with Kenzie."

My insides dropped as Jan-Di gasped. "It she okay?"

"We're waiting for the doctor. Just get to the hospital."

"On the way!" I hung up the phone running to the car.

"Can I go?"

I nodded to Jan-Di letting her into the car before speeding off.

**Ji-Hoo P.O.V**

Jun-Pyo just hung up the phone when the doctor came out. "Ksenia!"

We stood as Jun-Pyo moved forward. "Is she okay?"

"She'll be fine. She does have a slight concussion but she'll be fine in a day or two."

Woo-Bin sighed. "Can get see her?"

"Yes." He lead us to her room. "She's inside."

"Thanks."

We walked in to see Kenzie sitting on the side of the bed her legs pulled up to chest.

"How do you feel?"

"Headache."

Jun-Pyo sat on one side as Yi-Jung sat on the other. I leaned against the wall as Woo-Bin pulled up a chair. We talked for a bit before I noticed Kenzie dozing. I couldn't help the smile when I saw her fall asleep her head resting on Yi-Jung's shoulder as her hands gripped both Jun-Pyo's and Woo-Bin.

"What's so funny?"

I took out my phone and took a picture before showing the others. "She's like the protected little sister."

Yi-Jung laughed putting his arm around her. "I would love to have her as a sister. She'd be on bad ass little sister. "That had us all laughing.

Suddenly the door slammed opened making Kenzie jump awake. The man I've sen drop her off at school adn Jan-Di ran in

**Ksenia P.O.V**

The medicine the doctor gave me made me so tired. As the guys talked I found myself holding both Woo-Bin's and Jun-Pyo's hands before I laid my head on Yi-Jung's shoulder wanting to get some sleep.

I don't know how long I was out before a big bang woke me up. Sitting up I saw Beck and Jan-Di run into the room.

"Kenzie!" Beck quickly came over pulling me into a hug. "Don't ever scare me like that again."

"Sorry Beck."

When he pulled back Jan-Di gave me hug. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Don't worry these guys took good care of me."

Jan-Di looked at the guys then to Jun-Pyo. "Thank you."

When she moved back Beck stood in front of me arms crossed. "What the hell happened? That's twice you've been hurt in a week. I have half a mind to call your dad and brother so you'll be on the next flight back to america!"

I saw the guys looking at me as I tightened my hold on the hands that held mine. "I won't go!"

Beck huffed. "If it is what's best for your safety you will go."

I narrowed my eyes. "I'll disappear before you finish that call. An you know if I don't want to be found I won't be. Then how will you tell Alex you lost his precious little sister."

He gave a growl. "Stubborn child!"

"Stupid brute."

He chuckled. " If there wasn't a bandage on your head I'd put you in a headlock like when you were little."

I stuck my tongue out making everyone laugh. "I can still kick your ass."

"You forgot who helped train you."

Yi-Jung smiled toward Beck. "Don't worry she'll be safe at school now."

Beck crossed his arms. "Really?"

Jun-Pyo nodded. " She'll be accompanied by one of us from now on."

"An who are you?"

I smirked as Jan-Di chuckled. "Beck this is F4 my new friends. This is Gu Jun-Pyo the epitome of arrogance. "

"Hey!"

I laughed. "This is So Yi-Jung a ladies man among the school, but like a brother to me." Yi-Jung smirked bumping shoulders with me. "Over there is Yoon Ji-Hoo the strong silent type."

Ji-Hoo smirked nodding to Beck. I smiled toward Woo-Bin. "An this is Song Woo-Bin my sparing partner."

I noticed Beck froze. "Song Woo-Bin?"

Woo-Bin got up and held out his hand. "Yep. An we promise to keep and eye on Kenz here."

"Thanks."Beck looked toward me. "I'm gonna get your discharge papers and call Mitchell."

"Okay." Beck left the room. "That was weird."

**Beck P.O.V**

No way! How did he become with Prince Song. I pulled out my phone calling Alex.

_"Hello?"_

"Alex I need to ask something?"

_"What?"_

"Il Shil Hwek? WHat is his grandson's name?"

_"Why?"_

"What's his name?" I needed to know if I was right."

_"Song Woo-Bin? Why?"_

I sighed. "You sister has made some interesting friends."

I could hear him on his computer._" Who are they?"_

"They are known as the F4, according to Jan-Di they are the 4 most popular boys in school."

I could hear Alex growling. _"Who are they? "_ He had always been protective of who hung around his sister.

"There is So Yi-Jung."

_"So Yi-Jung? He is an artist I have some of his work."_

"Yoon Ji-Hoo."

_"It says he is the former president of Korea's grandson."_

"Gu Jun-Pyo."

_"I don't have to look him up.I meet him once, he is heir to the Shinhwa group."_

"Lastly... Song Woo-Bin"

"_Your serious!"_

"Yeah."

_"How did she become friends with Prince Song?"_

"I don't know but they looked close."

_"What? Where are they?"_

"They are all in he room with her."

_"Why are they alone in a room with her?"_

"Two things... One Jan-Di is there as well and ..."

_"I don't see her in the house."_

I sighed knowing I had to tell him. "We are actually at the hospital."

_"Hospital? Is she okay?"_

"I was told she had an accident and hit her head. This 'F4' brought her here quickly to get checked out."

"What did the doctor say?"

"I haven't got to talk to him myself yet but they are discharging her as we speak. I'll be keeping her at home tomorrow to make sure everything is good."

He sighed on the other end. _"Okay let me know... An Beck."_

"Yeah."

_"Keep an eye on here and Woo-Bin and this F4. Let me know everything that happens."_

"Yes sir." As I hung up I looked up and saw Kenzie in a wheelchair as a nurse pushed her down the hall.

"Beck they said I can go."

I smiled down at her. "Well I'll go pull the car up." I went out to bring the car to the front door.

**Ksenia P.O.V**

I laughed at Yi-Jung said as the nurse pushed me outside. I would rather have walked but the doctor suggested being wheeled out. Jun-Pyo had laughed and said

"Enjoy the attention."

As she stopped Beck pulled up in the SUV. I smiled to the nurse. "I got it from here thanks." When I went to stand I had Jan-Di and Woo-Bin holding my arms helping me. "I'm not an invalid guys."

Beck smiled. "It's good to have friends like them." He opened the door. "Lets get you home for some rest. Diana and Mitchell has been worried."

I stopped at the door turning to the others. "Thanks for everything guys." I went to Yi-Jung first. "Thanks for saving me." I wrapped my arms around his neck hugging him.

Yi-Jung rubbed my back. "Couldn't let anything happen to F4's little sister." He pulled back and gave me a kiss on the forehead. "Get you some rest."

As he moved away Ji-Hoo came forward giving me a gentle hug. "I'm glad your okay." He also kissed my head... I felt so much love from my new brothers.

Jun-Pyo pulled me into a tight hug. "Don't hesitate to call if you need anything." I felt a kiss on the top of my head.

"I won't Curly."

He checked as he pulled back. "Stop calling me that."

I turned to Woo-Bin. "An thank you for saving me and taking care of me." Remember Yi-Jung telling me all that happened while I was passed out I leaned forward kissing Woo-Bin on the cheek before hugging him.

"Thank you."

He held me tight for a moment before placing a kiss on my temple. "Text us later and tell us how your doing... An we better not see you at school tomorrow." He leaned back pushing my hair behind my ear. "You better stay home and rest tomorrow."

Beck smiled at my side. "Don't worry about that. She'll not be leaving the house at all tomorrow."

I sighed. "Great i'll be prisoner."

Beck laughed. "Just wait till Diana sees you she'll go into mother hen mode and you'll be done for."

I looked back at the guys. "I'll talk to you guys later."

They stepped back waving as Beck helped me into the SUV. He turned to Jan-Di. "Jan-Di . Come on I'll drop you off on the way home."

I watched Jan-Di turning to the guys. "Thank you again for helping Kenz..."

Jan-Pyo smirked down at Jan-Di. "Couldn't let anything happen to our little sister." He leaned closer to her. "We're not as bad as you think Geum Jan-Di."

I watched her bite her lip a moment before hurrying over and jumping into the car beside me. I waved as Beck drove off before turning to Jan-Di.

"So Gu Jun-Pyo hu?"

"Kenzie!"

"Awe come on. You two are so cute together."

She glared at me. "So you and Woo-Bin _sunbea_."

I blushed. "No nothing like that..."

"An why not?"

"Jan-Di I have a crush on his yes but look at him... He would never be interested in me in that way. I'll be no more then F4's little sister... An I'm okay with that..." I smiled. "I gained more wonderful brothers."


	15. Facing the Witch!

**Ksenia P.O.V**

I laid in bed propped up against multiple pillows a bowl of garlic Parmesan popcorn beside me as I watched Coraline. I looked over to my canvas and smiled. I had decided to start a new project. I had texted Woo-Bin last night asking if he could email me a group picture of F4. He did without question.

I had the sketch done and I had started painting but Diana made me quit and lay down.

True to his word as soon as I got home last night, Diana had gasped at my appearance before switching to mother hen mode. She had pulled me into my room and drawn me a bubble bath telling me to soak in it. I knew better then not to listen to her.

But when she had come in to get the clothes I took off I tried to her to leave Woo-Bin's shirt. I know stupid! But His scent was on that shirt and for some reason it was comforting. But she took it as washed it as will as Ji-Hoo's beanie.

I smiled remembering Mitchell coming into my room as I had laid down frowing

_**~Flashback~**_

_"Why were you wearing a man's shirt?"_

_I looked up as Beck joined him. "What?"_

_"That shirt you wore belonged to one of those boys doesn't it?"_

_I blushed as they stared me down. "Yes."_

_Mitchel sighed arms crossed. "Whose? An why were you wearing it?"_

_I didn't want to tell them the truth because I knew I would be back in America quicker then I could say 'F4'. So I gave an altered version._

_"I had changed for training before I was attacked. They tore my shirt an all I had was the tank top. Jun-Pyo said it was to cold for just that so Woo-BIn gave me his spare shirt as Ji-Hoo gave me his beanie."_

_**~End Flashback~**_

Diana had returned an kicked them out which had made me laugh how two big strong men were scared of here. But then again with the looks I've seen between Diana and Beck I was beginning to wonder if they would become a couple. I hoped so. I loved Diana and Beck was like a brother to me and he deserved to be happy. My phone ran on the nightstand, pausing the movie I reached over to answer it.

"Hello?"

_"How are you feeling Kenz?"_

"Ji-Hoo? How did you get my numder?"

_"Yi-Jung. My question?"_

I chuckled. "I'm fine just a headache every once in a while.. But I'm getting board being stuck in the house." Diana came in then caring a tray with my medicine and some juice.

_"Well maybe I can help. There is a birthday party for Seo-Hynn an we were inviting you."_

"Hang on let me ask the warden?" I looked to Diana giving her my biggest puppy eyes. "Can I go to a birthday party tonight?"

Diana frowned. "No. You know your doctor said bed rest till tomorrow."

I sighed. "Sorry Ji-Hoo."

_"That's okay your health is more important."_

"I'll see you guys tomorrow right?"

_"Of course. Have a good night."_

I hung up pouting to Diana. "It's just a birthday party."

"Doctor said no. But this gives you time."

"Time?"

"To work on your gift." She pointed to the half finished canvas. I smiled, at least I didn't have to stay in bed all day. After taking my meds I turned on the music before going to work on the painting.

**~Time Skip~**

I quickly finished the breakfast Diana had for me before getting dressed. I grabbed the wrapped canvas excited to give it to the guys. Grabbing my phone I ran out the room.

"Where's Beck?"

Mitchel finished pulling on his jacket. "He has work to do o I'll be your buddy today."

I snatched his hand pulling him to the door. "Well come on I have to be somewhere."

Mitchel chuckled as he lead me out to the car. "Where to?"

"Hang on." I quickly texted Woo-Bin. 'Is there somewhere I can meet you guys?'

He immediately texted back, 'We're at Jun-Pyo's he sent out a red alert. Jan-Di's here and his mom is coming.'

That did not sound good. 'Address!'

He gave me the address and I relayed it to MItchell. "Get there quick!'

"Yes ma'am." He drove as fast as he as allowed to Jun-Pyo's.

As we arrived I wanted to gawk at the house but didn't have time. I got out of the car Mitchell following me carrying my gift. I knocked on the door and waiting a moment before it opened.

"Yes ma'am?"

"I'm here to speak with Gu Jun-Pyo."

The butler nodded letting us in and lead us toward his room. As we neared I heard an older woman talking to Jan-Di.

"An whose daughter are you?"

I could hear the snear in her voice. I shoved the doors oped glaring at Jun-Pyo's mom.

"It matters not whose daughter she is!"

**Woo-Bin P.O.V**

Jun-Pyo's mother was probably one of the only women who scared me. "An whose daughter are you?"

We looked t each other wondering how to answer when the doors burst open.

"It matters not whose daughter she is!

Kenzie stood there arms crossed glaring at the witch. Jun-Pyo's mother looked shock. I looked at the large guy behind Kenzie. He was younger then the other man probably in his late 20's. I remember seeing him at the party. Why did she have two guards with her all the time?

"An who are you?"

"A friend on Jun-Pyo and i would appreciate it if you showed my sister more respect."

"Sister?"

I watched Kenzie move to Jan-di's side the man following her. "Yes she is the ward of Stephan Wolfe."

Jun-Pyo's mother scoffed. "A ward?"

Kenzie growled. "My adopted sister so as I said back off hag!"

What the hell! I looked at the guys we were all in shock. The witch glared. "Do you have no respect for your elders... I pity your upbringing... A commoner probably."

I saw the fire in Kenzie's eyes. I moved closer just in case I had to hold her back.

"Pity yourself for your ignorance. For before you are the heirs of Wolfe Industries, Legend Corporation, and Guther Enterprise." Everyone's eyes widened as she smirked. "They are 3 of Shinhwa groups biggest partners are they not?" She looked board. "I would hate to tell my dad, brother, and uncle to cut all ties with Shinhwa because the chairwoman is rude to their heirs. But then again we do own half of each company."

His mother was silent a moment before bowing. "My apologies Lady wolfe."

"Apology accepted." She turned her back to the witch and looked toward us. "I'm sorry I'm late I had business to handle."

I bit my lip to keep from laughing as she dismissed Jun-Pyo's mother . The witch glared at Kenzie's back, but when the man with Kenz crossed his arms with a glare. Jun-Pyo's mother looked at Jun-Pyo.

"The charity auction will start in a hour. "She turned and left.

**Ksenia P.O.V.**

I heard the door clothes thankful she was gonna. Once we knew she was out of earshot I heard Mitchel burst out laughing.

"Mitchell!

He leaned against the couch holding his side before coming over and ruffling my hair. "Lady Wolfe!"

I stuck my tongue out as I turned to see the group with shocked faces.

Jan-Di looked up. "Why did you lie."

I hugged Jan-Di. "You know I didn't. Dad has said he loved you like a daughter, as for my brother and uncle, well they were taken with you. Not to mention your my sister."

"I'm talking about you calling me an heir."

I smiled. "You are. Or will be. I can't handle those companies myself. An who better trust then you."

Jun-Pyo finally started laughing before coming over giving me hug. "Thank you."

As he pulled back the other three came forward hugging me. Jan-Di smiled. "Hi Mitchell how are you?"

Mitchel leaned down giving her a kiss on the top of her head. "I'm good princess how are ou?"

"Good."

I noticed Jun-Pyo staring at MItchell. Was he jealous? I looked at everyone. "Guy's this is MItchell, he works with Beck."

Mitchell nodded. "So this is the famous F4 you talked about."

I blushed. "Yeah. This is Jun-Pyo, Yi-Jung, Ji-Hoo, and Woo-Bin." I suddenly remembered. "You brought it in right?"

Mitchell nodded handing me the large flat wrapped package. I handed it to the guys. "This is for you guys."

I watched biting my lip as the opened it.

"Wow!"

I smiled. "I hope you like it. It's a thank you for helping me."

Jun-Pyo smiled at me. "This is incredible. I may have you do an individual portrait."

I laughed. "Just give me a picture."

Yi-Jung smiled. "We'll have to hang it up at our spot."

I was happy they liked it. I had been worried they wouldn't.


	16. When shit hits the fan!

**Ksenia P.O.V**

I hated I missed Seo-Hyun and Ji-hoo leaving but my dad and brother had me attend a meeting for them. I hated having to play heir an be responsible. I missed Jan-Di and the guys, not to mention I had to miss two days of school. But not today, today I was going to school and hanging out with my friends.

An to make things better I no longer had to be driven to school. Alex had sent me a black motorcycle.

While my dad's gift will be arriving in a day or two. I couldn't wait.

Heads turned as I parked my bike in the spot Ji-Hoo usually parks. Shutting the engine off I pulled off the helmet before getting my bag.

"Nice bike!"

I turned smiling at the F3. "Morning guys."

Jun-Pyo crossed his arms. "Where have you been?"

"Had business meetings I had to handle for dad." I noticed they were waiting. "What are you waiting for?"

Woo-Bin came forward taking my hand in his. "You of course. Remember we're suppose to be a couple."

I blushed. "I forgot."

Yi-Jung took my bag. "So act right Woo-Bin, carry the ladies bag."

Woo-Bin put my bag over his shoulder. "Can I just carry her instead."

Okay enough joking I'm gonna die from blushing. But at looks like they were doing it on purpose.

Jun-Pyo smirked. "Come on."

Woo-Bin let go of my hand putting his arms around my waist pulling me close. As we entered I noticed everyone gathered around the TV. Once in front of it I saw a picture of Jun-Pyo whispering to Jan-Di the caption up top said they were the new hot couple.

Yi-Jung smiled."Is this true?"

Jan-Di sputtered. "No... It's not what..."

"Yes." Jun-Pyo put his arm around Jan-Di's shoulder pulling her away.

Woo-Bin tugged on my hair. "Come on."

We followed Jun-Pyo who had gone down to the lounge. I pulled away from Woo-BIn going forward and pushing Jun-Pyo.

"What the heck?"

"Jun-PYo what re you thinking? DO you have any idea what you just did?"

He smiled. "Yep. Jan-Di here is know as my girlfriend."

I puled Jan-Di away from him. "Jan-Di go to class I'll handle this." I was surprised she listened to me and hurried out of the room.

I turned back to Jun-Pyo . "You just put a huge target on her back."

"No one would dar."

"Like they would dare attacking me!" I sighed. "Jun-Pyo I was attacked for being close to Woo-Bin who's to say someone wouldn't do something to Jan-Di."

He scoffed. "They wouldn't dare."

I shook my head. "Let's just hope you arrogance doesn't get my sister hurt." With that I turnd an left.

~Time Skip~

Okay I was getting worried. I've texted Jan-Di several times an no answer.I even had MItchell go look for her, he couldn't find her.

I sped to the school jumping off my bike about to run in.

"Kenzie!" I turned to see Jun-Pyo, Woo-Bin and Yi-Jung all in uniforms and...

"Jun-Pyo your hair isn't curly."He smiled. "A new look I'm trying." I tried not to laugh a they each opened a sucker putting it in their -Bin draped his arm over my shoulder leading me inside.

When we entered the cafeteria I saw Jan-Di being shoved around. I pulled away from Woo-Bin rushing to her.

"Jan-Di are you okay?"

"No."

Ginger gave an evil smile. "She's a snake. She's cheated on Jun-Pyo."

I scoffed."She's never do that."

"Look." She went to grab Jan-Di by the hair. My hand shot out grabbing her by the throat. "Don't touch my sister again."

Sunny glared. "Your the same, a snake. I bet your even cheating on Woo-Bin _sunbea."_

I threw Ginger into Sunnt knocking them down. I felt Woo-Bin's arms circle me pulling me back. I turned in time to see Jun-Pyo grab Jan-Di by her shirt pulling her to her toes.

"You no longer know me." He let her go an Jan-Di fell to her knees, I got out of Woo-Bin's arms running to her.

"Jan-Di? Are you okay?"

"I don't know what happened."

As the guys left I was pulled away from Jan-Di and thrown to the side. I hissed as something cut my arm. I stood growling as they yelled at Jan-Di. Seeing a baseball bat I grabbing it storming forward.

"MOVE!" When they saw e they parted. I grabbed Jan-Di pulling her to her feet before swinging the bat at the TV, "When I find who done this you'll wish you were dead before i'm done with you."

As Jan-Di ran out I stormed down to the F4 lounge. I could hear Woo-Bin and Yi-JUng trying to talk some sense into Jun-Pyo.

"Gu Jun-Pyo!" When they looked at me I stored over to Jun-Pyo an slapped him as hard as I could. He stumbled back holding his cheek I moved forward glaring. "How stupid are you? I told you , you put a target on her back. They'll do anything , you of all people should know that."

He suddenly grabbed me pulling me to my toes his face inches from me. "Both of you are snakes! No good filth." With that he threw me to the ground.

"Jun-Pyo!"

"That's enough!" Both Yi-Jung and Woo-Bin stood in front of me, the latter helping me to my feet.

I glared at Jun-Pyo. "So everything you see is true... hu... Well Gu Jun-Pyo it appears you were the one who ordered those idiots to rape me!"

His head shot up his mouth hanging opened. I glared before storming out. I stopped long enough to get the images that were on the TV. I had work to do... It was time for the Basilisk to make an appearance to protect her sister.

Feeling the cold run up my spin I felt my vision cloud for a moment before I took off running out to my bike and speeding home. Ignoring both Mitchell and Beck I ran to my room pulling off my clothes quickly. Seeing the cut on my arm I grabbed some gauze and a bandage before fixing my arm. Turning to my closet I pulled down my black pants, shirt, and black boots before reaching into the back and pulling out my long black trench coat.

"It's time to go to work!" Opening draw in the side I reached inside and pulled out a large knife. I took a deep breathe before putting it into one of many secret compartments on my coat. I added a few more knives plus a couple throwing stars before putting the last on into my boot.

Looking at the picture one last time I growled. "This bastard is mine!" Stuffing it into my pocket I ran back out to my bike speeding off.

**Woo-Bin P.O.V**

I couldn't believe Jun-Pyo would call the girls such a thing. I remembered jumping in forward when he had thrown Kenz to the group. She was defending her sister. Something I would do in her situation.

"Woo-Bin!"

I jolted looking up I had 4 pairs of eyes looking at me. "HU?"

Yi-Jung looked worried. "Where were you bro?"

I sighed. "I'm worried Kenzie will do something stupid."

Jan-Di looked up. "What happened with Kenzie?"

Yi-Jung looked at me before he answered Jan-Di. "She stormed out without a word. They said she ran to her bike muttering about protecting."

I watched Jan-Di pale her breathe catching as she started to fumble for her phone. "Jan-Di?"

**Jan-Di P.O.V**

No! She wouldn't! I quickly pulled out my phone. "Jan-Di?" I ignored the guys as I called Beck thankful I had their numbers .

_"Hello?"_

"Beck?"

_"Jan-Di! Is Kenzie with you?"_

I froze. "I was gonna ask if she was there."

_"No she came home changed and left. I have men scouting the city. No one can find her."_

I felt my legs give out. Ga-Eul and the guys rushed forward catching me before I could fall.

"Jan-Di?"

"Are you alright?"

I needed to know."Beck! This was she wearing it!"

There was a pause. _"Shit!"_

I felt the tears fall down my cheek, that worried the guys more then anything. "Beck find her! Please! Before she get's herself killed!"

Woo-Bin growled making me look at him. "What do you mean Killed?"

Beck huffed. _"I'm going out myself. Give those two my number and tell them if they find her call me immediately." _He hung up.

I looked at the guys. "Yi-Jung, Woo-Bin give me your phones." They were hesitant at first but handed them over. I entered both Beck and Mitchell's number into their contacts. "Beck said if you find Kenz call him immediately."

Yi-Jung took his phone before looking up. "Why?"

"He'll be the only one who'll be able to calm her down."

Woo-Bin took my shoulder. "What's going on?"

I sighed. "I can't tell you everything, that is her story to tell, but I will tell you this. She has done this twice before an each time she ended up in the hospital." I took a breathe frighting the sobs. "The last time we almost lost her."

**Woo-Bin P.O.V**

I felt the breath leave my body as I thought about the scar on her neck.

"The scar? The one on her neck?" When Jan-Di nodded I turned to Yi-Jung. "Let's go" We ran out to my car.

Yi-Jung looked up."How will we find her."

"I don't know.

He turned to me. "She's like you! In this situation what would you have done?

I didn't have to think. "I'd hunt down the bastard who hurt my friend."

"That's it . We find the guy we'll find her. I'm sure of it."

I sped off. "I hope your right!"


	17. The Basilisk!

**Ksenia P.O.V**

I pulled up outside of the tattoo parlor. Shutting off the bike I pulled off my helmet sitting it on the seat as I got up. Heading inside I put my hands in my pocket my eyes scanning the room.

"Yes ma'am How can I help you?"

I sat the photo of the tattoo on the counter." I need information about the individual with this tattoo."

He looked at the picture before looking up."I haven't see it before ."

I sighed before reaching into my coat and pulling out a stack of large bills sitting it down. "Maybe this will jog your memory."

He rubbed his chin a moment. "I remember now."

"I want everything you got on him."

He wrote something down. "All I have is his name and place of business." He held out the paper.

I took it. "Pleasure doing business with you." As I went to leave 3 men walked in.

"Hello there pretty lady." They came up grabbing my arms.

The guys behind the counter for mad. "You three get out. You were banned."

The guy to my right touched my hair. "But we wanted to meet the pretty lady."

I huffed my patience growing thin. "I suggest you leave, you've no idea who you're messing with."

The guys laughed as I was fed up. In a surge I thrusted my arm up elbowing the two holding me in the throat. Once free I reached inside my coat grabbing a knife and holding to to the others throat.

"You know of the Legend clan? Yes?"

He nodded. I see he was scared. "Good. You see I'm the Basilisk," his eyes widened in terror," So either get out of my sight, or my fangs will taste your blood."

He nodded. "Yes ma'am we'll go." He and his buddies ran out. I bowed to the owner before leaving. Looking at the paper, it seems my next stop was a popular club.

**Woo-Bin P.O.V**

We stopped outside the tattoo parlor my eyes scanning the area. I had hoped to see Kenz, but maybe I was wrong. Me and Yi-Jung walked in and the man at the counter froze.

"What can I do for you today?"

I sat the picture down. "Name!"

He shook his head. "Don't know."

Sitting my hat down I pulled out my wallet before pulling down a stack of large bills. It was strange the guy immediately had the paper ready snatching up the bills. Yi-Jung grabbed the photo and paper before we went to leave.

"Are you working with the woman?"

We froze before turning. "Woman?"

"She was in here about an hour ago wanted he same information."

I noticed the camera. "How me the footage." When he hesitated I growled. "Now!"

He lead us to the side room and pulled up the surveillance footage. I watched the door open. "kenzie!" There was something dangerous about her. She wore all black, even a long black coat. I watched her place the picture on the table and the guy telling her no. I surprised as she pulled out a wad of money and lay it on the counter. She seemed o know what she was doing. When she got the paper she turned to leave 3 guys walking in and... The video stopped.

I glared at the man. "Why did you stop it?"

"That's it she left."

I sighed before grabbing the man by the throat. "Your lieing. Play the video."

"Yes sir." He did as instructed an I let go. We watched the 3 men grab Kenzie. Se said a few words before exploding hitting the guys holding her before pulling something out of her coat going for the last guy. My jaw dropped as she held a deadly looking knife to the man throat. I never though I would see sweet Kenzie so lethal looking. She spoke words to the man before they fled. We watched her get on her bike and leave.. I turned to Yi-Jung.

"Let's go. We may catch her."

**Ksenia P.O.V**

I glared at the man in front of me. "You see you will tell me where to fins this man."

"I can't"

I got up looking down at the club. "It would be bad if something happened to this club."

"What?"

I grabbed the metal statue beside me before turning and slamming against the owners face. He fell to the floor with a cry. If I was my normal self I probably would have done a different route to get the information but the Basilisk was in control, and she was protecting her sister.

Moving to the creep I grabbed his shirt. "Tell me where he is!"

"I don't know."

"Wrong answer!" My fists connected with his already bruised face. "Where?"

"I don't know."

I gave a couple more punches before delivering a few to his stomach. "Where is he?"

"Alright... I'll tell you!"

**Yi-Jung P.O.V**

Woo-Bin and I sat int he VIP booth waiting for the owner.

"Do you think she came here yet?"

Before I could answer the owner walked over. When I saw his face I turned to Woo-Bin. "She's been here!"

The owner nodded to us. "I'm sorry for making you wait gentleman, I had an accident."

Woo-Bin looked and me, We both knew it was no accident it was Kenzie.

He sat. "How can I help you?"

"Byung-Chul! Tell us where to find him."

The owner flinched. "I don't know."

I leaned forward, "If you don't hand him over we'll have to shut you down."

"What?"

Woo-bin leaned back. "Won't take us a week."

The owner groaned. "Okay." He handed over a paper. "Just to warn you he has men guarding him."

I froze. "Why?"

"There was a violent woman looking for him. "He smiled. "She'll be walking right into a trap."

Woo-Bin was up and holding the guy by the shirt snarling at him. "What did you do?"

"I made a few calls. He is protected an she'll be stopped."

I jumped up. "Woo-Bin! Let's go!"

We ran out jumping into the car. "Should we call Beck?"

**Woo-Bin P.O.V**

"Should we call Beck?" I sighed stomping my foot on the accelerator.

"Yes." Yi-Jung called Beck his voice filly my car.

_"Hello?"_

"Beck it's Woo-Bin."

_"Did you find her?"_

Yi-jung took out the paper. "We know were she's going." He gave off the address."

_"Be there in 15."_

I growled. "We're 5 away."

_"Woo-Bin listen to me, do not on any circumstance face Kenzie. It's dangerous."_

"What?"

_"That's not Kenzie right now. She is in protector mode an she'll not know friend from enemy. I'm the only one in this country who can calm her down."_

"Beck.."

_"Leave her to me."_ With that he hung up I looked to Yi-Jung images of Kenzie laughing and of times she had with us filled my head.

"Like hell I will." Turning the corner I willed the car to go faster...

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Just wait and see what happens when they find Kenzie... An how did she get like this...


	18. Wake Up!

**Woo-Bin P.O.V**

We stopped on a side street before getting out a handful of my boys following us. We stopped at the alley entrance. Looking at the building here the bastard was I saw about 5 or 6 guys outside.

Yi-Jung moved closer. "I count 5."

"Who knows how many are inside." A roar of an engine caught our attention. Turning we saw a black motorcycle stop and the rider get off.

"Kenzie!" She dropped her helmet her eyes glued to the building.

"What's she doing?"

"I don't know."

Kenzie began walking at a steady pace toward the building. I saw the men notice her before grabbing bats and crowbars intending to stop her. I wasn't gonna stand by and watch them hurt her. I went to move forward before one of my men held me back.

"Wait young master." I watched while being restrained as the men rushed her. Kenzie eyes stayed forward as her hands reached inside the coat.

Next thing I knew 3 of the men were on the ground with throwing stars in their when I saw someone try to swing at her with a crowbar I had enough. Breaking the hold of my men I stepped forward. "Get them!"

My boys knew better then to not listen to me, so they surged forward overtaking the remaining men.

Kenzie ignored all that was going on around her and went for the building. I ran toward her Yi-Jung calling out.

"Beck said wait!"

I ignored him as I caught up with Kenzie. "Kenzie!" As I grabbed her arm she turned swinging at my head. I ducked before catching her wrist. "Kenz! It's me!" She struggled in my hold before trying to take me out with the other hand. I grabbed it an looked at her face. Her eyes seemed clouded like she wasn't in control. What was going on?

"Kenz it's me! It's Woo-Bin!"

As she struggled I notice her eyes changing they weren't clouded one moment then were the next. She pushed me away before kicking for my head. Always the head! I ducked before reching for her again.

"Kenzie! Snap out of it!" I saw Yi-Jung coming up behind her. "Stop!" I was determined to her through to her. As she went on the offense kicking and hitting toward me I was thankful for those sparing games. I knew her moves.

Block after block and she wasn't slowing. When I noticed a tear on her face it made me hesitate. Bad idea! One of her kick got through hitting me in the face. I stumbled back catching myself before turning back to her. I could taste blood.

"Woo-Bin!"

Ignoring Yi-Jung I reached forward grabbing one of her arms. "Enough! Kenzie wake up!"

I heard her breath catch an knew it was working. With an idea I let her arm go before grabbing her and pulling her into a tight embrace. She struggled and i held her tighter.

"Kenz please! Wake up! It's us!" She stopped struggling but her body was still tense.

Yi-Jung seeing it working walked up running his hand over her head. "It's Woo-Bin and Yi-Jung! Please wake up Kenzie your safe now! Jan-Di is safe now."

I placed a kiss on her temple holding her there. "Please come back to us!... Back to me!" With that I felt her body go limp as the sobbing started. As I tightened my arms Yi-Jung put his arm around her as well.

"It's okay."

Her arms wrapped around me holding tightly "I'm sorry."

I signed thankful she was back. "There is nothing to be sorry about." She cried harder. I looked to Yi-Jung I didn't like seeing Kenzie so broken.

Two of my boys walked out carrying the target. "We got his sir."

I nodded my attention still on Kenzie. "Good! Take him I'll be there in a bit. Do nothing till I arrive."

"Yes sir."They shoved him into a car and left.

Yi-Jung and I looked up as cars approached. Mitchell and Beck jumped out.

"I told you to wait!"

I glared my arms still around a crying Kenzie. "I don't care! Kenzie was more important."

Mitchell looked Kenzie over. "How did you calm her down? Only Beck and her brother has been able to so that?"

Yi-jung looked up."She's apart of us now, whether it is sister, best friend, or something more,"that one confused me but he continued, "we had to try."

Beck nodded before getting Kenzie to looked at him. "Kenzie? Do I need..."

She hiccuped. "Make it stop Beck! Please!"

He sighed. "I promise princess." He reached back to Mitchell who handed him what looked like a pen. He moved forward.

I tightened my grip. "What are you doing?"

He ignored me before jabbing the pen into her neck. Kenzie whimpered before going limp in my arms. Yi-Jung shoved Beck away.

"What the hell was that?"

"Sedative." He went to grab Kenzie but I picked her up moving away from him.

"You not taking her anywhere till you explain."

He sighed."It's to make her rest so she'll finish calming down."

I snarled holding her closer to him chest her head against my neck. "She was calmed."

"She was crying. Kenzie doesn't cry. In the pat when this happened he was put in the hospital an them knocking her out seemed to help her. She could have severe panic, and anxiety attacks if not.

I looked at the woman in my arms."What happened to her? It was like she wasn't Kenzie anymore."

"Because she wasn't. "When we looked up at him he sighed before continuing. "It's a recessive personality trait that only makes and appearance if someone she loves is in danger."

Yi-Jung took his handkerchief before wiping her face. "Why does this happen?"

It looked like he didn't want to answer at first but seeing we weren't handing her over sighed. "Kenzie has had one boyfriend before, Kristoff, she was in love with him. I never seen her so happy... at least for the first 2 months. Then we noticed the change. She didn't smile anymore, she's flinch when someone raised their voice."

Mitchell growled. "The bastard started to abuse her verbally, emotionally, and physically. He controlled her. Telling her what she was allowed to wear, what friends she could have. She wasn't allowed to talk to no male aside from family and us. It was Jan-Di who helped her. Her dad brought her here and Jan-Di got her to start being strong again. Though at the end of the month Kristoff came for her . She was getting rid of him. He didn't take it well."

I looked down at Kenzie feeling the murderous rage shot through me. If I ever saw the bastard he was dead. A look at Yi-Jung told me he was of the same mind.

Beck sighed. "We didn't know she was in trouble, she had snuck out. But Jan-Di did. When we arrived we saw Kenzie on the ground broken, battered, and bleeding. Jan-Di stood over her a shovel in hand warning Kristoff off."

When they paused Yi-Jung eyes narrowed. "But there's more isn't it."

Mitchell nodded. "Kristoff hit Jan-Di telling her she was nothing, she could do nothing. But JAn-Di growled and swung the shovel hitting him as hard as she could knocking him out."

Beck looked at Kenzie. "Once Kenzie was okay and out of the hospital she learned Kristoff had paid men to harm Jan-Di. She was so made her eyes clouded and she turned into this." He waved at her. " We were able to stop her before she killed anyone but the damage was done. She was back in the hospital with broken ribs and a skull fracture."

Mitchell looked her over. "It seems something takes over her when she thinks friends or family are in mortal danger."

Beck moved forward holding out his arms. "Let us take her home to rest. I promise we'll let you now as soon as she waked up."

I was reluctant to let her go a moment before letting Beck take her.

"Yi-Jung, Woo-Bin thank you."

Yi-Jung put his hand on my shoulder as my eyes stayed on the unconscious girl. "Let us know she's okay."

They nodded before leaving with Kenzie, Beck taking her into a car still in his arms as Mitchell grabbed her helmet and took her bike. I turned to Yi-JUng taking all what we learned to heart.

"Let's go handle this bastard." We needed to know what he did to Jan-Di and why and the way I felt right now I think I'll handle the interrogation myself.

**I hope your still enjoying the story. I wonder what will happen when Kenzie has to face Woo-Bin again. :)**


	19. Facing the Truth!

**Ksenia P.O.V**

Beck was adamant about me getting out of the house. I didn't want to though. I much rather stay in my room and wallow in Self-pity. Images of the night before flashing through my head all the time.

"Kenzie!"

I was jerked from my thoughts as Beck stopped the car near the porridge shop. "Start with Ga-Eul she'll help you."

"Beck?"

"Go. I'll be here."

"Okay."

I got out and slowly walked toward the porridge shop. But as I got near I froze when I recognized a yellow and orange sports car. I couldn't face them yet. But my luck that is who walked out of the shop.

Ga-Eul saw me first before getting the other twos attention. Woo-Bin and Yi-Jung froze when they saw me.

"Kenzie?"

As Woo-Bin took a step toward me flashes of fighting him, hurting him ran through my head. With a sob I turned taking off back to the car.

"Kenzie! Wait!"

I jumped into the car. "Go Beck! Please go!"

He listened taking off. "What happened?"

I sobbed. "Woo-Bin! Yi-Jung! I can't face them."

"Kenzie you'll have to."

"No! They saw me for the monster I am!"

"Kenzie your not..." His phone rang. With a sigh he answered it.

**Woo-Bin P.O.V**

Yi-Jung and I stopped at the porridge shop asking Ga-Eul is she's seen Kenzie. When she said no we walked back out to our cars in defeat when Ga-Eul gasped.

"Kenzie."

We turned to see Kenzie standing about 10 feet away from us. On instinct I took a step closer. "Kenzie!"

She let out a sob before turning and running. Without a thought I took off after her.

"Kenzie! Wait!" She jumped into the car with Beck who sped off.

Why did she run, was she scared of us? Why did she run? Thinking quickly I pulled out my phone calling Beck.

_"Hello."_

"Beck it's Woo-Bin. Don't let Kenz know it's me calling.

He cleared his throat. _"Yes sir."_

"I really need to talk to Kenzie. Can you bring her somewhere?"

_"Of course sir! I'll have her pick it up right away."_

I smirked glad he was playing along. "Bring her to the F4 hangout." I gave him the address. "I'll keep her safe."

_"Be there in a bit sir."_

"Thanks." Hanging up I ran to my car jumping in. Yi-Jung leaned on the door.

"Where are you going?"

"I have something to do. Go and finish what you were doing I'll see you at Jun-Pyo's tonight." With that I sped off toward the hangout.

**Ksenia P.O.V**

I sighed as Beck stopped in front of a building. "Can't you do it?"

Beck chuckled. "Your father said you. The client is handing the package to you."

"Oh alright." I got out heading inside.

As I walked in I had a funny feeling. Not a feeling of danger, but a tingle up my spine. I looked around seeing no one.

"Hello?" As I walked in further my heart stopped. There on the wall was a big F4, looking at another wall I saw pictures of the guys as well as the painting I did for them. I was tricked! I needed to get out! Now!

The door closing made me spin around. There leaning against the door arms crossed was...

"W...Woo-Bin!" I bit my lips quickly scanning the room looking for a way out.

"There's no where to run Kenz."

I looked up my chest hurting. " Why?"

He moved closer. "because this is the only way you'll talk to us... to me!"

I turned not wanting to look at him." You don't need to I already know what you gonna say. I don't blame you guys if you want nothing to do with me."

"What?" I jumped at the feel of his hand on my shoulder. "Kenzie! Look at me!"

I was scared but I turned around. Woo-Bin looked at my face with a sigh before pulling me into his arms hugging me.

"Don't be ridiculous . Your apart of the F4 family."

I laid my head on his chest with a sigh enjoying the feeling of his fingers in my hair. "Are you sure. After seeing me last night?"

He tightened his hold. "Ksenia Wolfe all we saw was you protecting Jan-Di your sister."

I pulled back looking at him. "You guys don't think I'ma monster?" I felt my ehart swell witb the softened look on his face.

**Woo-Bin P.O.V**

A monster is that what she thought? I smiled softly. "Silly Kenzie you are no monster." I reached for her hand. "Go for a drive with me?"

When he nodded I took her hand pulling her out to my car. Opening the door I helped her in before getting into the driver seat. As we pulled off I thought about how to approach the subject of my family 'business'.

"Woo-Bin?"

"Hum?"

"How did you find me last night? I wasn't joking with Beck if I don't want to be found I won't be. But you guys did. How?"

I peeked at her before looking back at the road. "Because it's what I would have done."

"What?"

"Ji-Hoo made a comment about you being a female version of me. An it seems like he was right. Last night you done everything I would have done to catch the bastard."

"Did you?"

"Yes." I tightened my fist on the steering wheel. "We made sure he we punished for his part."

She laid a hand on my arm. "Woo-Bin did he... touch her?"

I reached over grabbing her hand in mine. "No! He only laid beside her."

She sighed in relief her head moving to lay on my shoulder. "I was so worried. What about the third person, the one who took the pictures."

"We know who they are. Yi-Jung is taking them to Jun-Pyo's tonight."

"Can I come?"

"I'll take you there myself." I took a deep breathe."Kenzie do you know _Il Shil Hweh_?" I felt her freeze before answering.

"Yes."

"Do you know what it is?"

She was silent a moment, I wondered it she'd answer. Maybe telling her was a bad idea.

She whispered. "Mafia."

I was surprised she actually knew. Many suspected but they didn't know."Yes!" I pulled over to the side of the road parking before looking at her. "Kenz I'm know as Prince Song."

She looked up. "That would mean your dad..."

"A bit, its grandfather actually. But yes." She looked down at her hands. "Ate you embaressed to be near me now?"

Her head shot up. "What?"

I sighed. "I never felt different with F4 but I know many from decent homes don't consider me human. To them I am just a stain on society." I felt her hand on my cheek lifting my face. I looked up surprised at the soft expression in her eyes.

"Woo-Bin! Your as human as I am. An you re no stain on society. Your a emerald, unique, one of a kind, and stronger then all others."

I saw lost! Her big beautiful eyes held me captivated, and I didn't mind one bit. "Kenz!" Slowly I leaned forward drawn to her.

**Ksenia P.O.V**

Was he going to kiss me? As he leaned forward I felt myself leaning closer eyes closing. His breathe fanned over my face as he got closer. His lips barley touched mine when...

**RING! RING!**

With a sigh I pulled back grabbing my phone. In the corner of my eyes I saw him lean back with a sigh his fingers touching his lips.

I answered my phone. "Hello?"

There was a scared voice. _"Miss Wolfe"_

"Yes Hong-Gi?"

_"You told me to let you know if anything happened to Jan-Di."_

I stiffened getting Woo-Bin's attention. "What happened?"

_"The school is planning something. IN the courtyard in 15 minutes."_

"What?"

_"I think they'll hurt her."_

"Got it... You did good kid." I hung up looking to Wo-Bin. "Get to the school courtyard quick."

He didn't question, he stomped on the gas taking off. "What's going on? Who was that?"

"Hong-Gi my informant. A freshman who tells me if the school plans anything against Jan-Di. He said the school is planning on attacking her in the courtyard in 10 minutes.:

Woo-BIn cursed before pulling out his phone. "Jun-Pyo!" He paused a moment. " I know man... Listen... OKay but... Will you shut up and listen! Jan-Di is in danger!"

I could hear the raised voice on the other end. Taking the phone I spoke quickly.

"Jun-Pyo the students are planning to ambush Jan-Di in the school courtyard. Get there as quick as you can, Woo-Bin and I are on the way." I hung up handing the phone back.

Seeing my trembling hand Woo-Bin took it in his. "Don't worry we'll get there in time."

I squeezed his hand. "I hope you."

Seeing my distress he went faster.


	20. Betrayals and Kodak moments!

**Ksenia P.O.V**

I prayed we'd get there quick. I knew how ruthless the students can be. I also knew the bitchy trio will make maters worse. I had to grab the dash as Woo-Bin took the last corner at high speed. Stopping the car we jumped out just as Jun-Pyo pulled up. HE had 5 of his guards with him.

I looked up my heart stopping. "Where is that smoke coming from?"

Jun-Pyo glared in the direction. "Let's go."

We took off running toward the smoke. As we neared I could hear the students laughing and cheering. Jun-Pyo ran faster passing Woo-Bin and I. I could see he was furious.

"Get Lost!" The student parted. I watched Jun-Pyo grab the fire extinguisher from one boy before hitting him with it.

Me and Woo-Bin followed behind helping clear the way.

"Stupid whore!" I cried out as a guy grabbed me by the hair yanking me back and forcing me to my knees.

**Woo-Bin P.O.V**

I was furious at how they treated Jan-Di. I delivered a few hits to the guy holding the balloons as Jun-Pyo made his way to Jan-Di.

"Stupid whore!" Kenzie's cry had me turning to see a boy yank her back by her hair forcing her to her knees. He was dead! Rushing to her I punched the boy in the face making him let Kenzie go before punching him in the stomach. I lost count on how many times I actually hit him till slender arms wrapped around me pulling me back.

"Enough Woo-Bin. Pease."

Shoving the boy to the ground I turned pulling Kenzie into my arms before following Jun-Pyo and Jan-Di.

Kenzie was silent til we were back in the car following Jun-Pyo to his house.

"Are you okay Woo-Bin?"

"Yeah... Sorry about that back there. I don't people treating a woman like that... especially you."

She cuddled against my side her head on my shoulder. "I always feel safe around you."

"An you always will."

**Ksenia P.O.V**

I sat in a chair in Jun-Pyo's living room as he stood at the window. Yi-Jung and Woo-Bin suggested I stay here. I had asked Jun-Pyo who was behind this but he wouldn't tell me.

Hearing footsteps I looked up as Woo-Bin and Yi-JUng walked in with. "Min-Ji?"

She froze at the sight of me as Woo-BIn came forward handing a yearbook to Jun-Pyo. I sat listening to Min-Ji talk about an encounter with the guys in kindergarten. My fists clinched as I fumed. This girl I ad considered a friend had betrayed my sister.

I would have stayed seated but the moment she grabbed Jun-Pyo telling him to say he liked her I was on my feet pulling her away.

"Your pitiful.! You were our friend. We protected you! An this is how you repay us." I took a step closer fists clinched. "I should give you my own version of plastic surgery and rearrange your face."

Jun-Pyo took hold of my shoulders pulling me back against him as he addressed Min'Ji.

"Your still a bug. Only now your worse. At least that girl had a beautiful heart and soul." He dropped the yearbook before leading me out.

As soon as we were far enough I turned to the trio. "You guys go ahead. I want a word with her."

Jun-Pyo shook his head. "No!"

"But..."

"Kenzie. I know you. You go in there you'll kill her." He turned to Woo-Bin and Yi-Jung. "Your responsible for Kenz. She's not to go near Min-Ji I don't want Kenz to get in trouble."

"I'm not your responsibility."

"Kenzie?"

"What?" I was surprised when Jun-Pyo pulled me into a bone crushing hug.

"I'm sorry for what I said and did."

I sighed wrapping my arms around him. "That's okay. You just need to work on your temper."

He chuckled before letting go. "You guys have a good night I'm gonna go tend to Jan-Di."

He left an Yi-Jung pulled me against his side."It's late little one we should get you home."

"Give me a minute. I want to check on Jan-Di"

"Okay."

I left the guys heading in the direction Jun-Pyo went. It took me a few minutes but I eventually found them. Jun-Pyo sat on the bed tending to Jan-Di's wounds. I smiled watching. It was such a cute moment I wished I had a camera.

"What are you..." I spun around putting my hand over Woo-Bin's mouth.

"Shhh!" I turned back watching as Jan-Di fell asleep. Jun-Pyo applied the last bandage before seeing she was asleep. It was so cute to watch him tuck her in before leaning down and kiss her forehead.

"What..." I covered Woo-Bin's mouth again grabbing his shoulder and leading him back to the front.

Yi-Jung laughed when he saw us. "What happened?"

I pulled back before giving Woo-Bin a smack on the head. "Are you dense. You can't just ruin a moment like that."

Yi-Jung looked confused. "Moment?"

Woo-Bin snickered. "Tell you later. Let's get little wolfe home."

"Just take me to your hangout Beck will be waiting for me."

"Alright." They lead me outside and to the car before heading back to the hangout. I laid my head back with a sigh the craziness of the day finally hitting me making me sleepy.

**Woo-Bin P.O.V**

Kenzie was very quite on the ride. I glanced at her smiling when I saw she was asleep. She was probably exhausted from today. I know myself I couldn't wait to lay in my bed and rest.

I pulled up outside of the hangout Yi-Jung parking behind me. I got out going around the car before lifting Kenzie into my arms.

Yi-Jung smiled. "She fall asleep?"

"Yep."

"How? I wouldn't trust your driving to sleep?" He chuckled.

I smirked at him. "You better be glad I have her in my arms right now or I'd hit you."

We laughed before looking up as a SUV came to a stop. Out stepped both Mitchell and Beck. Beck took one look at the softly snoring Kenzie and smiled.

"So everything worked out?"

I nodded. "Yep." Seeing him reaching for her I sighed. Leaning down I kissed her forehead. "Sweet dreams little wolfe."

Yi-Jung came forward kissing the top of her head before I handed her over to Beck.

He looked down at her before looking at me. "You guys really care about her don't you?"

Yi-Jung put a hand on my shoulder. "Of course. She is the little sister I never had. I know Jun-Pyo feels the same and I am sure Ji-Hoo does as well."

Beck raised a brow. "Woo-Bin?"

I looked at Kenzie. "She's special and is apart of us all."

He smiled. "That's Kenzie for you. If you weren't on her bad side and able to be friends no one can resist her adorable personality." He bowed to us. "You gentleman have a goodnight." He got into the SUV and we watched them leave.

I turned to Yi-Jung. "Want a drink before we head home and hopefully get some much needed rest."

"Of course." We walked inside.


	21. Welcome Back!

**Ksenia P.O.V**

Jan-Di and I stood outside the school talking when the guys showed up. Woo-Bin wrapped his arms around my shoulders as Jun-Pyo grabbed Jan-Di.

"Come on."

Neither Jan-Di nor I could say anything before we were lead inside to the cafeteria.

As we entered Jun-Pyo rang the bell getting everyone's attention. When they lined up he pulled Jan-Di down the stairs. Woo-Bin leaned against the wall his arm going around my wait pulling me against his chest. What? When I stiffened he whispered in my ear.

"We're a couple, remember."

I sighed relaxing into his hold looking at Jun-Pyo listening.

"Everyone, listen up! Under the name of Shinhwa High School F4, I have something to announce. I am officially announcing that from today onwards, Geum Jan-Di from 2nd year class B is Gu Jun-Pyo's girlfriend."

I watched as some girls fell to the ground as others cheered. I was smushed as Woo-Bin's arms went around me so he could clap.

"Listen up! So, from now on, doing something against Geum Jan-Di is like... doing something against Gu Jun-Pyo. All of you don't even try. Is that clear?"

"Yes!"

"Is that clear!"

"Yes."

A voice behind us made me jump. "I object to that decision."We all turned to see.

"Ji-Hoo!"

"I'm Back." Extracting myself from Woo-Bin I ran up the stairs throwing my arms around him hugging him. He wrapped his arms around me swinging me around laughing.

"Hello little wolfe. How are you?"

"I'm sorry I missed you leaving?"

He sat me down ruffling my hair. "That's fine."

The guys lead up down to the lounge. I could tell Jan-Di was nervous so she got up. "I have to go."

She hurried off an Jun-Pyo turned to me. "Kenzie."

"Hum?"

"WHere is she going?"

I sighed looking over at him. "Probably work... or swimming but is it really your concern?"

"I'm her boyf..."

"Not really. Being a boyfriend an just announcing it is two different things. Right now you being a 'couple' is about as false as when you announced Woo-Bin and I are a couple." I didn't notice the disappointing look on Woo-Bin's face." Now if you guys will excuse me I have to meet Mitchell and pick up my car."

Before I walked out I gave Ji-Hoo another big hug. "Welcome back _hyeong_ you were missed."

He chuckled wrapping his arms around me tightly. "Missed you too _yeodongsaeng_."

I pulled away waving to the others before leaving.

**~Time Skip~**

It had been a few days since Ji-Hoo's return and everything had been quiet. I didn't trust it. Sure enough

RING!

Did I say quiet. With a laugh I answered the phone. "Hello?"

_"Want to go on a weekend try?"_

"Woo-Bin?"

_"Yes. Now do you?"_

"Where?"

_"New Caledonia. Jan-Di and Ga-Eul will be going to."_

"Okay. I'll have Beck drop me off at the airport."

"_Plane leaves in two hours."_

"See you guys there." Hanging up I rushed into my closet pulling out a suitcase before. After checking the weather in Caledonia I packed accordingly making sure I had a couple of bathing suits.

Quickly changing I pulled on a pair of white shorts before grabbing a frayed blue jean sleeves top with stars. Quickly slipping on my white sandal wedges I grabbed my hat and sunglasses. Grabbing my backpack I packed my sketch book, pencils, and phone charger before leaving the room.

"Beck!"

He came around the corner brows raised at my suitcase. "Where are you going?"

"F4 invited Jan-Di, Ga-Eul and I to New Caledonia for the weekend."

"I don't know..."

"I've already told Woo-Bin I'd go."

He smirked. "But your with four hormonal teenage males alone on an island?"

I smacked his arm. "Beck!"

He chuckled before grabbing my bag. "okay let's go."

He drove me to the airport. I saw F2 minus Jun-Pyo and Yi-Jung standing outside the plane.

As I got out I was immediately pulled into hugs by the two. Beck got out handing over my suitcase before turning to Woo-Bin.

"I'm only allowing Kenzie to go because you and Yi-Jung has earned my trust." He took a step closer drawing himself to his full height, 2 inches taller then Woo-Bin. "But if something happens to her in your care, you'll have me to deal with."

I've never seen Woo-Bin scared but he looked worried by something in Beck's face.

Ji-Hoo smiled his arm going around my shoulder. "Don't worry sir we'll look after her, though I'm sure she can defend herself easily."

Beck chuckled. "Your right kid." He moved forward giving me a hug. "Have fun."

"You too. I'll be gone 3 days so you guys have a weekend off."

"Mitchell will love that." He waved as he left.

Ji-Hoo grabbed my bag. "I'll take this on board."

"If it is okay I'll go ahead an sit. I'm a little tired."

Woo-Bin chuckled. "Go ahead." Ji-Hoo lead me on board and helped me get comfy even giving me a small travel pillow.

"Thank you." He smiled before sitting across from me pulling on some headphone. I put my own headphones on turning on my music before settling back eyes close.

**Woo-Bin P.O.V**

The pilot saying we were about to land woke me up. With a stretch I looked over to Kenzie smiling. I nudged to Yi-Jung nodding toward her, he chuckled.

I don't know how she managed but Kenzie sat sideways in the seat her knees drawn up to her chest, and her head tucked on a small pillow on her knees. Kenzie was sound asleep. How could she sleep in that position, plus with the music blaring in her ears.

I looked to Ji-Hoo who was chuckling looking at Kenzie. She slept as well as he did.

Once we landed I got up moving to her pulling out my phone and taking a quick picture.

"She'll kill you for that."

I smirked to Ji-Hoo who was grabbing her bag before turning and pulling her headphones off.

"Kenzie! We here!" She hummed before stretching looking up at me with a sleepy smile. I couldn't help it I took another picture.

She yawned. "I'm gonna kill you." I laughed.

**Ksenia P.O.V**

I walked arm and arm with Jan-Di and Ga-Eul down the dock taking in the beautiful scenery. This was going to be a wonderful weekend.

As we approached two girls came forward waving. Woo-Bin and Yi-Jung walked forward hugging them. I watched the woman leave her arm around Woo-Bin laying her head on his shoulder. I felt my heart drop... This was going to be a horrible weekend.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I hope to have the next one up soon maybe tomorrow according onto how work is... But it is about to get crazy...**

**How will Kenzie react to the weekend were Woo-Bin is with another woman. How will that damage them... Or will he learn and spend the weekend with her.**

**Find out next time on**

**F4's Little Wolfe!**

**Dun Duunnn Duuuuuuuuunnnnnnnnnn**


	22. Vacation or Hellcation!

**Ksenia P.O.V**

I sat on the rocks watching the ocean my mind first day was slow we toured the island. I tried to spend more time around Ji-Hoo after an incident.

_~flashback_

_I was sitting on a bench watching the water when Woo-Bin joined me._

_"You like it here?"_

_"Yeah it's beautiful."_

_He laughed. "That's nothing. I need to show you the waterfall."_

_"Waterfall?"_

_"It's wonderful. Want to go?"_

_"Sure."_

_Before we could move Tina, the girl from when we arrived, came forward sitting in Woo-Bin's lap._

_"Hey Bina they are having some live music. Come remind me how good of a dancer you are."_

_"Hey Woo-Bin!" Yi-Jung had called him over. Woo-Bin politely excused himself leaving me with Tina._

_"Just give up."_

_I was confused. "Hu?"_

_Tina smirked looking me over. "You've no chance with my Bina. He likes girls with more... well you get it. An your not even pretty." Wit that she had ran to Woo-Bin taking his arm and pulling him away. He never looked back_

_~Flashback~_

So that is why I m by myself today. Rather be by myself then have to watch them two together. Jun-Pyo had taken Jan-Di somewhere on the beach. Yi-Jung was with Ga-Eul taking a tour, and Woo-Bin? We last saw him with Tina walking down the beach holding hands.

I pulled my knees up to my chest wrapping my arms around my legs sitting my chin down. I felt s alone. I looked over the ocean. Even in such a beautiful place I felt bad. Maybe... Maybe I shouldn't have came.

"For someone who came to be with friends your spending all your time alone/"

I jumped looking to the side to see Ji-Hoo walking toward me. "Why are you by yourself?" When I shrugged he sat beside me. "What's wrong _jag-eun neugdae_ (**Little wolf)" **

I sighed. "Maybe I shouldn't have came. I just feel like the proverbial third wheel."

"Your not."

I laid my head back down. "I was so excited to come here but now... Now I just want to go home."

He put his arm around my shoulder. "Kenzie I know why your upset."

That made me freeze. How did he know... "What?"

"Don't listen to a thing that girl said."

"You heard?"

"Everything. Don't think I don't notice your behavior around him, the blushes, the glances when you think he isn't looking. How long have you liked Woo-Bin?"

I sighed knowing I could trusts him. "Since out first sparing match. There is just something about him that draws me in. I hugged myself tighter. "But I'm foolish. He'll never like me back." As tears silently fell Ji-Hoo wrapped his other arms around my legs pulling me in holding me. I laid my head on his chest reminded of the many times Alex had held me the same way comforting me.

"Tell him the truth. Tell him how you feel."

I chuckled. "I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because _Hyeong__**(older brother)**_ he's 'Don Juan' even if I tell him. yes it'll be good a while but he'll move on to another and then where will I be at. Just alone and broken hearted."

I felt a kiss on the top of my head as Ji-Hoo played with my hair. "You'd be surprised."

I knew he was right. "Okay I'll do it."

**~Time Skip~**

Okay I had the plan. I was nervous about giving he paper to Woo-Bin. I had asked him to meet me tonight at a certain place. Seeing Kristy I smiled, she was at least nice.

"hey Kristy."

"Hi Kenzie. How are you?"

"Good. Have you seen Woo-Bin?"

"He's with Yi-Jung, they'll be back in a bit."

I bit my lip really nervous. "Can you give this to him for me please." I held out the envelope."

"Sure." I smiled before leaving back to my room to get ready.

That night I stood at the spot looking toward the beach. I had found this place yesterday. It was hidden in the trees. There was a beautiful clear spring behind me an I could see the beach in front of me.

How long will he get here? I had dressed in a purple strapless sundress and sandals.

I hope he won't get mad? My heart jumped a I heard voices.

Hiding behind a tree I watched the two silhouettes walked by. But what I saw made my heart break. It was Woo-Bin and Tina, they were holding hands as they walked passed me.

"It's beautiful Bina."

"Yep."

"Where's the waterfall you spoke of."

"Close by. I'll have to take you there."

I held back a sob. He was going to take me there but he asked Tina. As they moved away I couldn't hear them. But what I saw broke my heart. Tina had smiled before kissing Woo-Bin. He didn't pull away.

I quickly left running back to my room. I was going home, this vacation has been nothing but heartache. Pacing my bags I quickly left going down to the docks tears streaming down my face. But I froze seeing someone there.

"Jun-Pyo?"

He turned seeing me. "Kenzie?" He looked at my bags. "You leaving?"

I nodded trying to hold back the tears. "I should never had came."

He sighed running a hand through his hair. "Yeah it had been shit." He took a closer look at me. "Why are you crying" When I didn't answer he moved closer taking my shoulders. "Kenzie?"

I couldn't hold it anymore dropping my bags I wrapped my arms around him crying into his chest.

Jun-Pyo wrapped his arms around me holding me close. "You can tell me."

With that I told him everything. He never loosened his arms as I cried.

"I'm going back to Seoul, come with me. "When I nodded he helped me into the boat. After stowing our luggage he wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

"Jun-Pyo?"

"Hum?"

"Why are you leaving?"

"I came to get close to Jan-Di but I was wrong."

"What?"

"I saw her and Ji-Hoo kissing." I held him as we wet back to the plane.

**Woo-Bin P.O.V**

I fixed my shirt as I neared Kenzie's rom. I hoped she was awake so I could escort her to breakfast.

Knock! Knock!

"Kenzie it's me! Ready for breakfast!" there was no sound. "Kenzie!" When there still was no response I tried the door finding it unlocked. I didn't like that! Hurrying inside I checked the room. It looked like no one had been there. Even her bags were gone.

Running out I went to find the others to see Yi-Jung an Ji-Hoo sitting at the table.

"Kenzie's missing!" When they looked at each other I smacked the table. "Didn't you hear me! Kenzie is missing!"

Yi-JUng grabbed my arm. "We know where she is?"

"Where I need to talk to her."

Ji-Hoo looked confused. "You didn't last night? Kenzie told me she was going to meet you."

"No! I never saw Kenz last night. Now... where is she?"

Yi-Jung sighed. "Jun-Pyo left last night... and Kenzie went with him."

"What?" Was there something between the two? I thought he liked Jan-Di

Yi-Jung continued. "The boatman said Jun-pyo was escorting a very upset Kenzie.

"Upset? Why?"

"Morning!" Tina and Kristy walked up.

Before they could sit Ji-Hoo glared at Tina. " What did you do?"

"What?"

"Kenzie left upset. What did you do this time?"

She smiled innocently. "I didn't do anything."

Ji-Hoo stepped to his glaring down at her. "Bullshit! I heard what you said to her our first day."

I was confused. "What? What did she say?" When Ji-Hoo told me I glared at Tina. "Who gives you the right to talk to her like that."

Tina huffed as Kristy answered. "Why do you care? Aren't you with a new girl every week?"

I stepped forward glaring. "She's my girlfriend."

Both girls started laughing as Tina looked at me. "Some boyfriend. As soon as you got here your with me. An last night you kissed me right in front of her."

"What?"

She pulled out a envelope throwing it at me. I grabbed it opening it.

_Woo-Bin,_

_Meet me in front of the hidden spring at the_

_beach. I really hope to see you there_

_Kenzie_

My hands shook as I looked at the letter before looking up. "That's why you choose that spot to walk."

She crossed her arms. "Well she needed to know what kind of a guy you are and not live in some dreamland."

I turned to the others. "We're leaving!"

They followed me and everyone got ready to leave... I needed to find Kenzie and talk to her... What have I done...

****Will Woo-Bin fix this?An how will Kenzie handle this?****


	23. Rebellion

**Ksenia P.O.V**

I missed the first back to school ignoring all calls. Well nearly all. I answered Jan-di once to earn that Jun-Pyo cast out Ji-Hoo and said they'd both be expelled. After that I didn't talk to anyone. As I looked at my phone I sighed. I had 121 missed calls. 38 from Woo-bin, 23 from Yi-Jung, 20 from Jan-di and Ga-Eul, and 10 from both Jun-Pyo and Ji-Hoo. I didn't want to talk or see anyone of them right now.

Diana walked in. "Kenzie you need to go to school."

"No! I can't!"

"You don't have to see him. In fact stay away from him. I don't like seeig you this hurt."

She put up a good argument next thing I knew I was in the car on the way to school. I'd be late but it wasn't like I was staying. I had a plan.

Getting there I walked into the cafeteria and rang the bell. Everyone looked at me funny.

"I have a message from F4!" That got their attention, everyone was watching me." After careful consideration Woo-Bin and I have decided we are better off as friends an not a couple. We are no longer together... SO ladies have at him. Remember he likes green and purple."

With that I turned and left. It was time to step outside my comfort zone, and stop playing good girl. I drove to the tattoo parlor and parked before walking in.

"Yes ma'am.

I saw the owner remembered me. "I want to get a tattoo."

He smiled. "What kind?"

"Paper!" He gave me a piece of paper and I quickly drew what I would be a crescent moon with a snake wrapped around it, and on the sides in Korean it says' stay strong'.

"Can you do it?"

"Easy. Where do you want it?"

I sat in the chair unbuttoning my shirt before letting the back drop down a bit. "Between my shoulder blades."

"Okay." Settling down I sighed letting myself fell the pain as he worked.

**Woo-Bin P.O.V**

I was going crazy. Where was Kenzie? Its been two days. Why didn't she come to school? We all tried to call her but she never answered.

As we entered the lounge I noticed 3 girls standing there holding green and purple blossoms.

Jun-Pyo crossed his arms. "What's this?"

The first girl bowed. " For Woo-Bin _sunbea."_

Okay this is weird. I moved around them. "Why would I except tokens from other girls when I have one."

Girl two chuckled. "No you don't"

"What?"

Girl three pulled out her computer pulling up a video. It was Kenzie ringing the bell.

"I have a message from F4. After careful consideration Woo-Bin and I have decided we are better as friends."

I felt my heart drop. "What?"

She continued. "We are no longer together." My knees gave out and I sat down. What happened? I could feel Yi-Jung and Jun-Pyo watching me.

"Where is she?"

"She left after making the announcement."

On of the girls gasped. "You didn't know... How dare she dump you. Who does she think she is. She should be taught a lesson."

"No!" All three of us shouted.

Jun-Pyo took a step closer. "Whatever happens to their relationship does not change the fact she's still under F4 protection."

I couldn't take it anymore getting up I stormed out to my car trying to call her again. No answer what a surprise! I was desperate. I made another cal.

_"Hello?"_

"Beck? Is Kenzie there?"

_"Song Woo-Bin! You have nerve to call me."_

"Is she there?"

_"No! Not like I'd tell you if she saw. Do you have any idea of what you did?"_

"No I don't. I don't know what I did to upset her. That's why I'm trying to find her. She's not at school."

_"What? she left for school earlier."_

"She came in then left."

_"Hang on!" _ I could hear him on the computer. _"What the hell!"_

"What?"

_"I was tracking her phone. She must have realized it because she turned it off."_

"Where was the last signal?"

_"You won't believe it?"_

"Where?"

_"The tattoo parlor."_

I slammed on the brakes. "What? Not the one..."

_"Yeah same."_

"I'll get her and bring her back."

_"Keep me updated!"_

"Got it." Hanging up I spun the car around heading for the tattoo parlor. Why would she go there?"

Pulling in I hurried inside. The owner was not happy to see me.

"yes sir."

"The woman who was her the other night. I know she was just here. What did she want?" When he hesitated I stormed over grabbing him by the collar pulling him to his toes. "I've don't have time for games. The lady is under Song family protection. You don't want to whole Song family down on you do you?"When he shook his head I continued. "Now what was she here for."

"A tattoo."

I froze. "A tattoo?"

He nodded. "She drew what she wanted and I personally dd it for her."

I felt my blood boil. He had his hands on her body? "Where did she get it at?

I looked confused but was wise enough to answer. "Between her shoulder blades." Okay so he didn't do to much damage. "She did mention about going somehow."

"Where?"

"She said shopping then something about The Lotus's Pearl."

"Why the hell would she go there." I looked to the man. "If she comes back in here you call me... unerstand.

"Yes young master."

I ran back to my car texting Yi-Jung to meet me at my house in 2 hours and dress up. As I drove off my mind wondered. Why would she get a tattoo. An why would see he going to The Lotus's Pearl... What was she thinking right now? Swerving around another car I sped up intending to hurry to my house and get ready.


	24. Yi-Jung and Woo-Bin to the rescue!

**Woo-Bin P.O.V**

I had researched The Lotus's Pearl while I had gotten ready. It was a new club that only let select people inside. I just finished pulling on my jacket before fixing my collar. The Lotus's Pearl has a strict dress code. Shooting another text to Yi-Jung to meet me outside I turned and left the room.

"Woo-Bin!"

I stopped as grandfather walked out of the office. He nor father were ever really around. But it seemed like he would be here a few days.

"Yes grandfather?"

"You look nice. Date perhaps?"

I chuckled grandfather was always on about me settling down like he did with grandmother an not be like my dad. "Actually Yi-Jung and I are going to The Lotus's Pearl to help a friend."

He smiled "Is this the lovely girl Cho-Bo says you helped a few nights ago?"

"Yes sir."

"An is she in trouble?"

"I don't know, but I can't shake this feeling she is."

He clapped me on the shoulder. "Well boy go an help her. I hope I get to meet her one day."

"Yes sir." Going outside I saw Yi-Jung leaning against his car.

"Why did I have to dress up?" He had worn one of his best suits.

"Get in I'll explain on the way. After he got in and I pulled out I explained everything.

It didn't take us long to get to the club. I parked beside another Lotus like mine but it was in Blue-ish green. As we approached the door the women in line went nuts like usual.

"F4!"

The man took one look at us before bowing and opening the door.. "Go right in sirs!"

As we entered my eyes started scanning the crowd. There was so many people we'll never find Kenzie. The owner walked up bowing.

"Will the VIP section suit you young masters?"

It would give us a better vantage point. "Yes."

He lead us upstairs. "What can I get your to drink?"

"Nothing yet." When he left we leaned against the rail looking over the club.

"Do you see her?"

"No! Are you sure she's here?"

I rolled my shoulders trying to shake this uncomfortable feeling I had. "Yes she's here... I can feel it."

We stood there for what seemed like forever when Yi-Jung pointed. "Is that here?"

I narrowed my eyes at the table. Sure enough there was Kenzie at the table with 2 men knocking back a shot. I looked her over.

The dress she wore showed more then I would like. I clinched my fist as one of the men pushed her hair over her shoulder.

"That's her come on."

"Woo-Bin look!" I watched when Kenzie turned to talked to someone behind her the guy to her left put something in her drink.

"No!" We ran downstairs pushing our way toward her. But as we neared I saw she had downed half the drink.

"Kenzie! Don't drink that!" Getting to her I yanked the drink from her hands pouring it on the floor.

She looked up her eyes out of focused. How much had she drank? " Yi-Bin! Woo-Jung!" She hiccuped. "What are you doing here?"

Yi-Jung took her face in his hands looking at her closely. "She's smashed. We need to get her out of here."

The guy to her left put his arm around her pulling her close. "She's here as our date, so you guys aren't taking her anywhere."

I saw red reaching out I grabbed the bastard by the shirt slamming him into the table. "I watched you put something in her drink." I shook him. "What did you give her?"

"Just something to loosen her up to have more fun."

"Bastard!" My fist connected with his face sending him to the floor. When his buddy got up to help Yi-Jung fist sent him to the floor.

I waved to the manager who came over. "Yes sir?"

"These two are taking advantage of women putting something in their drinks. I want them thrown out."

"Yes sir." He signaled an two guys came up hauling them out.

"Why'd you do that?" Kenzie pouted. "I was having fun."

"Kenzie you've had to much let's go." I gently took her arm.

She yanked her arm away. "I'm not going anywhere with you '_Don Juan' . _I'm here to have fun for once. Go find Tina or some other girl to bother." With that she walked away toward the dance floor.

I was speechless. Se called me Don Juan as an insult. Yeah I used to be crazy with women but Kenzie was different.

"Woo-Bin? We need to get her an go."

"Right." We followed her to the dance floor and I froze my fist glanced. Kenzie was there dancing between two men. The idiots had their hands on her, one on her waist and the other on her thigh pushing up her already short dress. With a growl stormed over pulling Kenzie toward me glaring at the men. "Get Lost!"

They were smart enough to listen to me. But when I grabbed Kenzie's arm to leave was surprised she pulled me close.

"Dance with me! She started to grind against me in time with the music. I felt my body awaken at the feel of her close. I grabbed her hips to get her to stop but she just held on. I felt the sweat on my forehead... Maybe...

No! No Woo-BIn! Your hear to get her out. Decision made I pulled off my jacket wrapping it around her waist before picking her up.

"Put me down!"

"Kenz your drunk. Not to mention whatever those idiots slipped you. So unless you want me to call Beck stop fighting.."

She stilled. "My car?"

"Yi-Jung will get it." Yi-Jung nodded grabbing her purse as we went back out to my car.

"Which is yours."

"That one." She pointed to the Lotus beside mine. I put her in the passanger seat of my car buckling her in before closing the door .

Yi-Jung looked her over. "What do we do now?"

"I'm taking her to Song Manor. I'n not handing her over to Beck in this condition, not this time."

"I'll follow you in her car."

"Got it."

Getting in the car I lead the way home, Kenzie was in and out of it beside me.

"Woo-Bin?"

"yes."

She sighed her eyes heavily lidded. "Why don't you like me? " What? Not like her is that what she thought. "I know I'm not beautiful or have a model body."

I took her hand in mins kissing her palm. "I do like you Kenz."

She seemed not to have hear me. "Bit I will be happy just to be your friend. I can't go down this road again I may not survive this time."

"Kenzie!"

She sighed. "I'll be happy as a friend." With that she was out again.

My chest hurt but I couldn't understand why. What was wrong with me? Pulling in at home Yi-Jung parked behind me. Picking her up I cradled her against my chest as I headed inside.

"Call doe Ae-Yun. I want her to come to my room for assistance with my guest."

"Woo-Bin!" I sighed at my grandfathers call. Here's to hoping getting by without being seen. As I turned he drawled up short at the sight of the woman in my arms.

"What are you doing?"

"Grandfather this is the friend we helped. We got there to late someone had put something in her drink."

"Why is she here and not home?"

"Becaasue we wanted to make sure she's okay. I'll have Ae-Yun change her. She will be in my bed but Yi-Jung and I will sleep on the couch to be close just in case.

Grandfather nodded. "Don't disrespect her."

"Yes grandfather,"

We hurried to my room were Ae-Yun stood with 3 other maid.

"yes young master."

"I need you to assist in changing her."

"Yes sir." Going over I laid her on the bed before going to my wardrobe. Grabbing a sleep shirt and a pair of sleep shorts I handed them to the aid before leaving the room.

Yi-Jung looked up. "She'll feel sick in the morning."

"Yeah."

"Did you call Beck?"

"No." Pulling out my phone I called him. I didn't give him a chance to talk when he answered. "We found her."

_"Thank goodness. Where are you we'll come get her."_

"She's at my house. She'll stay here tonight."

_"What?"_

"She had to much to drink and was out of it. I've put her to bed an will watch over her. She'll be home tomorrow." I hung up not letting him answer.

Ae-Yun walked out. " She's ready."

"Than you."

Going in I checked on her before we grabbing sleep clothes going into the bathroom to change. Before I walked out I grabbed a wash cloth wetting it before going out to her.

As gently as I could I wiped off the makeup before setting the cloth to the side.

"You know she got a tattoo."

Yi-Jung looked up. "What?"

Gently as I could I turned her on her side. Pulling the collar down a little we saw the picture on her shoulder blade."It says stay strong."

I had to admit it was kind of cute. A blue crescent moon with a rainbow snake coiled around it.

"No!" Kenzie's cry made us jump. She flopped over in her sleep whimpering. "No! Please!" I saw a tear on her cheek.

"Kenzie it's okay your safe."

She whimpered before crying out her eyes flying open. "Where am I?"

"It's okay your at my house."

"Woo-Bin? Yi-Jung?"

Yi-Jung sat on the other side on the bed pushing her hair out of her face. "Sh! Your okay _yeodongsaeng _**(little sister) **your safe. Go back to sleep."

She grabbed out hands tightly. "Please stay. He always finds a way to hurt me."

I looked to Yi-Jung at a loss at what to do." We'll be here."

She moved to the middle of the bed. Yi-Jung and I shared a look before we laid on either side of her , on top of the covers.

Yi-Jung tucked the blanket around her. "Sleep little wolf pup the pack it here to protect you."

She tightened her grip on our hands before falling back asleep. Yi-Jung glanced at me with a small smile before settling himself to sleep. I looked down at Kenzie before placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Sweet dreams _nae aleumdoum neugdae _**( my beautiful wolf)** Settling down I let myself drift off into a peaceful sleep.

**Song Jung-Woo P.O.V**

Ae-Yun had informed me Woo-bin had taken the young woman to his personal room. I finished my paperwork before going toward his room. What I saw when I opened the door made me smile.

Young Kenzie was under the covers in the middle of the bed while the boys laid on wither side on top of the covers. As I got closer I saw her holding their hands. Grabbing the blankets from the couch I moved forward covering Yi-Jung, who turned on his side with a sleepy sigh, before moving to Woo-Bin.

I smirked seeing even in sleep he kept a strong expression. He laid on his back one arm behind his head as the other was holding Kenzie's hand on his stomach.

Kenzie gave a sleepy whimper before turning over. I watched as she laid her head on Woo-Bin shoulder as he in turn took the arm from behind his head wrapping it around her holding her close. I couldn't help it, pulling out my phone I quickly took a picture of the two. With a smile I covered them both.

"Grandfather?" Seeing the sleepy expression on Woo-Bin's face reminded me of when he was little.

I ran my hand over his head. "Go back to sleep Woo-Bin." He sighed eyes closing as he pulled Kenzie closer.

I turned off the light as I left smiling. As long as that boy doesn't mess anything up that young lady would make a wonderful addition to the family. She seemed to have a beautiful spirit and by the looks of her she could hold her on. I contemplated reaching out to Alex and letting him know I met his little sister but I thought better of it. I will let him know eventually but now was not the time.


	25. Adorable to the Extreme!

**Ksenia P.O.V**

My head was pounding. What happened last night? An why was someone holding my hand? Why was there a body behind me?

I opened my eyes to see Yi-Jung in front of me softly snoring. He was the one holding my hand. A sigh behind me made me freeze. The arm around my waist pulled me closer.

If Yi-Jung was in front of me I had an idea of who was behind me. I turned to see Woo-Bin asleep behind me his arm around my waist. What the heck happened? When Woo-Bin moaned an began to shift I closed my eyes acting like I was still asleep. I could feel and hear him move away.

**Woo-Bin P.O.V**

I moaned stretching as I woke up. Why was I so warm? Opening my eyes I smiled. Kenzie slept cuddled against me. Maybe I should move before she woke up. I didn't want her to get the wrong idea.

Getting up I groaned as I got to my feet,Walking around the bed I gently shook Yi-Jung.

"Yi-Jung wake up."

"Hum!" He opened his eyes. "What?"

"Get up." I chuckled. "You'll have to untangle yourself."

"What?" He looked to see Kenzie still held his hand. He smiled as he gently extracted his hand.

"She'll feel terrible this morning."

"Yeah. I'll have them bring breakfast here, then we'll try to find her something to year."

"Her dress?"

"I'm burning that thing."

Yi-Jung chuckled. "Okay come on. "We walked out of the room.

**Ksenia P.O.V**

I must have fallen back asleep because next thing I knew was something was poking my cheek followed my a cute little giggle. I groaned opening my eyes to see an adorable little girl laid on the bed beside me poking my cheek.

"Your awake!"

"Hello there."

"What are you doing in my brother' bed?"

Ah! So this was the little sister he always talked about. "You must be So-Young."

"Uh-Huh! How did you know?"

"Your brother talks about how smart you are."

"Not as smart as him."

I smiled. "Give it time. Just wait I bet one day you'll be smarter."

She moved to lay her head on the pillow beside mine. "Why you in my brother's room?"

I smiled pushing her hair behind her ear. "I was sick so your brother and Yi0Jung brought me here to take care of me."

She smiled. "I like _hyeong _ Yi-Jung. He is teaching me to make pretty bowls."

"He's teaching you pottery?"

"Uh-Huh! It's fun. It's more fun when I put clay on his face, he acts all mad them chases me, then tickles me."

Oh my goodness she was just so adorable."

"Song So-Young!"

**Woo-Bin P.O.V**

As we neared my room I heard little giggles. "Looks like So-Young has met Kenzie.

When we entered I smiled seeing So-Young laid out with Kenzie talking.

"Song So-Young."

They both jumped hearing me. "_Hyeong!" _ So-Young hot up and jumped from the be an into my arms. "I met your friend Kenzie!" She leaned over whispering in my ear. "She's as petty as a princess."

"I agree."

As Kenzie struggled to get up Yi-Jung moved to help her.

"How do you feel?"

She whimpered. "My head hurts."

So-Young wiggled in my arms so I sat her down, she moved to Kenzie kissing her forehead."

"There all better."

Kenzie smiled to my sister. "Your right. You've got a magical magical kisses. SO-Young squealed as Kenzie began to tickle her. "_Hyeong _help." I moved forward and tickle her too. So-Young's laughter filled the room.

"You win!" We stopped tickling her and she laid her head on Kenzie's lap, who started running her fingers through her hair. Something about watching these two together made my heart swell and left a dopey grin on my face.

_"Hyeong _ always said my kisses are magic, hugs too."

Kenzie smiled up at me. "Then he's one smart cookie."

So-Young shot up. "Cookie! Do you now how to make cookie?"

Kenzie tapped So-Young's nose. "I do! I make a dangerous chocolate chip cookie."

"Dangerous?"

"Yep. Because when you eat one your in danger of eating them all."

I saw So-Young about to ask a million more questions but I stopped her. "So-Young why don't you go down for breakfast ."

"Okay. Bye Kenzie."

"Bye sweetie." She ran out and Ken chuckled. "That is on adorable little girl."

Yi-Jung handed her a glass of water and some pills. "For the headache."

**Kenzie P.O.V**

"Thanks." I quickly took the pills. "I don't remember much of last night but thank you, thank you two fr helping me."

Woo-Bin sat on the edge of the bed."What were you thinking?"

"I wasn't."

"Who knows what those guys would have done if we didn't show up. An a tattoo? Kenzie what's going on."

I looked down. " I don't know. I guess I had a rebellious impulse that i couldn't ignore." Not true but then again I wasn't going to tell him the truth.

"Why don't you go shower then come have breakfast."

I bit my lip. "My clothes! I doubt that dress is..."

"That dress is gone! I burned it."

"You burned my dress?"

He leaned over me making me gulp, this face within inches of mine. " I better not ever see you in a dress like that again... Understand!"

When I nodded he pulled back with a laugh as he put a bag on the bed. "I had Ae-Yun get you some clothes."With that he pulled a chuckling Yi-Jung out of the room.

When the door clothes I took a deep breathe my hand over my heart waiting for the racing to stop. With a sigh I grabbed the bag and went into the adjourning bathroom.

So what do you think about little So-Young? She is like the perfect little sister. You'll be seeing more of her in future chapters.


	26. The Solution!

**Ksenia P.O.V**

I pulled into the school parking lot shutting off the car. It was stranger how quiet everything was. I sent a quick text to Jan-Di.

"Where are you?"

She quickly texted back. "Get to the principals's office now."

Jumping out I ran upstairs to see a large group of students gathered.I went to Jan-Di and the boys.

"What's going on?"

Jan-Di sighed. "Jun-Pyo is in there trying to get Ji-hoo and I kicked out!"

"What!" Everyone turned at my shout. "Why that little..." I went to storm into the office when Ji-Hoo grabbed me holding me back.

"Calm down _jag-eun neugdae _"

"Let me go Ji-Hoo. I'm gonna knock some sense into that idiot."

The door flying opened made me freeze. "_Noona!"_

I watched as a woman, apparently Jun-Pyo's sister, pulled him out by the ear. She stopped to look at us. "You guys, too, follow me," She began to pull him away.

"Let me go! _Noona!"_

I laughed as we followed them out. "Jan-di ride with me." She got into my car as I followed the others.

"Kenzie?"

I touched her hand. " You don't need to explain your self to me _uijamge_ I know what your going through."

"You do?"

"I know you like Ji-Hoo, you've had a crush on him. But when you saw he cared for Seo-Hynn you stepped back so he could be happy. But you are coming to like Jun-Pyo as you get to know him better."

She sighed. "What am I going to do?"

"Don't worry. I have a feeling Jun-Pyo sister has something planned."

I smirked as a white motorcycle sped up to ride beside us. I shook my head. "Show off."

We pulled into Jun-Pyo's parking beside Yi-Jung before following them inside. In the livingroom Jun-Pyo's sister looked at me.

" Hello I don't believe we met?"

I bowed. "I'm Kseania wolf, but please call me Kenzie."

"Hello Kenzie I'm Jun-hee. Please think of me as _unni_"

I nodded before going in an sitting with Woo-Bin an Yi-Jung. The way Jun-hee paced I felt like we were on trail.

She pointed to Jun-Pyo . "The type of guy that I detest the most?"

"Selfish guys, narrow minded guys, unforgiving guys."

"And a guy who shows off his power unfairly?"

"A selfish guy."

"A guy who doesn't let go of a friends mistake?"

"A narrow minded guy."

"A guy who can't accept the consequences?"

"An unforgiving guy."

"Okay. Then Jun-Pyo and Ji-Hoo. Play a game together and accept the consequences no matter what."

Jun-Pyo looked up. "What are we , kids? No, I don't agree."

As Jun-Pyo looked at us Woo-Bin stood. "I agree." I pulled him back down. "Definitely I agree."

Yi-Jung sighed. "I approve, too."

Jun-hee looked at me."I think this whole original situation is childish but I agree with this situation."

Jun-Pyo growled. "Who asked you?"

I glared at Jun-Pyo."Did you forget I can break you in half. "He shrank back in his seat.

Ji-Hoo looked up. "Thank you _Noona."_

Jan-Di cleared her throat before smiling. "I approved, too."

Jun-Pyo huffed. "What the heck, who said you guys have the right to vote?"

Jun-hee smiled. "Six versus one. Decision passed."

Jun-Pyo jumped up mad. "No way!" But he froze at his sisters glare. "Then, I get to decide what we are going to play."

Jun-hee smiled. "Don't worry. I have everything ready. Bring it in, please."

Butler Lee rang a bell an two maids brought in what looked like a lottery bowl.

Jun-hee stepped beside it. "There are different sports written on slips of paper inside each ball. And they include sports that you've played and some that you haven't."

You could see Jun-Pyo getting upset. "What the heck? Choose the one's we've played before."

Jun-hee looked board. "Whatever we choose, some will be good at it and some will not. For the sake of fairness, we will randomly choose the balls. People say, 'Being lucky also requires skill.'

Woo-Bin leaned back his shoulder touching mine. "is there going to be just one game?"

"Isn't it a shame to finish it with one win? I was thinking whoever wins two games out of do you think?"

Ji-hoo nodded. "I'll do it."

Jun-Pyo hesitated before answering. "Fine I'll do it."

"The sport that is going to be used will be announced two days before the game. Even if you are not good at the sport, you still need to agree to the results. Okay!" When everyone nodded she continued. "Come out, you three people related to the incident."

Ji-Hoo looked to Jan-Di before they both stood going to Jun-hee. Jun-Pyo looked surprised when everyone looked at him.

"Me?"

I crossed my arms. "Don't make me throw something at your head."

He got up with a sigh.

"Let's start then." Jun-hee turned on the machine before they each choose a ball.

Jun-Pyo's was the first game.

'Horse racing'

I could see the worry on Jun-Pyo's face. Jun-hee smiled."In exactly two days time we'll hve the first game."

Everyone was quiet for a moment before I sighed. "Okay this stillness is boring." I got up an linked my arms with Jan-Di. "Come on Jan-di we're going out." I looked to Jun-hee. "Would you like to join us?"

Jun-hee smiled. "Thank you for asking but I think I'll stay to speak with my brother."

"Okay." I held out two fingers. "Peace out!"

The boys all laughed before saying together. "Bye _jag-eun neugdae_." Grabbing Jan-di I lead her outside.

**Woo-Bin P.O.V**

As soon as Kenzie left Jun-hee turned to us. "Little wolf?"

Jun-Pyo smirked. "Once your around her more you'll understand."

Jun-hee sat smiling. "I like them! Jan-Di is warm. Kenzie has a good spirit." She frowned. "She reminds me so much of someone I once knew."

That caught out attention. "Who?"

She shook her head. "Just someone special I knew before..."

"Before?"

She looked at Jun-Pyo. "Just before..." With that she left.

Ji-Hoo stood. "I'll be leaving as well."He left.

Yi-Jung looked at Jun-Pyo. "What are you going to do?"

He shot up."I'm going to practice. "He hurried out of the room.

i looked to Yi-Jung. "Come one. So-Young has been bothering me to get you over to help with her surprise."

Yi-Jung smiled. "What is she making?"

"I don't know. She won't let me know of ever catch a glimpse."

"Let's go. Ae-Yun can make her spring rolls. I've been craving those."

I pushed him with a laugh as we left the house.

**Who could Kenzie remind Jun-hee off? Who is from Jun-Hee's past that she is remembering fondly?**

**i want to give a big thank you to _Linda01590 _ and _Dreamerz48 _ for helping me brainstorm many of my ideas. They have helped me much through my writers blocks...**

**Now if you are new to the story and would like to join my little brainstorm group message and let me know. It does help me a lot especially when you have 10 idea and need it down to 1 . LOL **

**But I hope you are all enjoying the story and thank you again for the votes and comments...**


	27. Horse Race!

**Ksenia P.O.V**

I did't see much of anyone the next couple of days. But I didn't expect to. Ji-Ho and Jun-Pyo were preparing and Woo-Bin and Yi-Jung had spent most of their time at Song Manor. But I have spent the time with Jan-Di and Ga-Eul. I did notice how Ga-Eul's eyes would lite up at the mention on Yi-Jung. I think someone had a crush.

It was the day of the race and Woo-Bin had called me asking if I could come to the track a little early. I was confused by his request but here I was pulling into the race track before anyone else. Well not anyone, I saw Yi-Jung and Woo-Bin's cars there.

Getting out I walked inside waving to the guys.

"Kenzie!" Woo-Bin was shoved aside as So-Young came barreling toward me at top speed.

Dropping my bag I caught her up in a swinging hug. "Hello So-Young."

Woo-Bin came forward smiling. "She's been bugging us to come see you."

So-Young glared at him. "Did not!"

"Did too."

I laughed as So-Young stuck her tongue out. "Did not... You wanted to come to, you wanted to see pretty Kenzie."

I laughed. "Pretty Kenzie?"

Yi-Jung came forward with a box. "So-Young?"

She ran to him grabbing the box before coming back to me. "For you!"

I squatted taking the box. "For me?"

"Yep! _Hyeong _ Yi-Jung helped me."

"Oh really?" I smirked to Yi-Jung before opening the box. "Oh So-Young! It's beautiful."

Inside the box was a bowl with a lid. I could see a child mostly made it but I would also see Yi-Jung's touches to it. It was painted light blue with a the lid being gold. I could So-Young's attempt at painting clouds. But I loved it all the same. I looked up to Yi-Jung.

"Looks like you have a prodigy."

He smiled. "Yes. She does shows a talent for it."

I gave So-Young and hug and kiss on the forehead. "Thank you _jag-eun gongju_**(little princess) **I love it. An you know what it is perfect size for my crystals."

So-Young laughed before looking up. "_Hyeong _can we go look at the horses... please?"

Yi-Jung patted Woo-BIn's shoulder. "Go head we have 20 minutes."

"Alright."

"Yippee!" She grabbed his hand before grabbing mine. "Come on."

Yi-Jung laughed before taking my gift. "I'll put this in your car."

"Thanks Yi-Jung."

"Come on!" Woo-Bin and I laughed as So-Young dragged us off.

**Yi-Jung P.O.V**

I looked at my watch again. Almost time!

"Yi-Jung?" I looked up to see Ji-Hoo, Jun-Hee, Jan-Di and Ga-Eul walking up.

"Hey."

Jun-Hee looked around. "Where's Woo-Bin?"

"He's..."

Ji-Hoo laughed."Got his hands full I see."

We turned to see Woo-Bin walking toward us, So-Young asleep on his back while covered by Kenzie's jacket.

I couldn't help it. "Awe!" Kenzie kicked my shin making me hop holding my leg. "Owe!"

"Behave!"

Jun-Hee smiled giving Kenzie a hug. "Ready?"

**Ksenia P.O.V**

"Ready to see one of my friends be a child, while the other is being over protective? I don't think anyone's ready for that."

Jun-Hee looked to the guys. "Get ready?"

Woo-Bin looked at a sleeping So-Young. "Umm!"

I smiled. "Give her here. I'll looked after the sleeping princess." He sighed before helping transfer her to my arms. SO-Young stirred before she laid her head against my neck.

"Did I fall asleep?"

I kissed her forehead. "That's okay sweetie you rest." She sighed before wrapping her arms around my neck falling back asleep. When I looked up I saw everyone one watching me. "What?" Ignoring them I went to sit down on the desk overlooking the race track trying to arrange my jacket over So-Young more.

Ji-Hoo walked over removing his long coat before covering us. "You'd make a good mom."

I couldn't stop the smile. "Thank you." There was a flash and I turned to see Woo-Bin and Yi-Jung had taken a picture. "I'm gonna kill you."

They chuckled before leaving. We waited a few moments before Jun-Pyo adn Ji-Hoo arrived on their horses. Jun-Hee signaled for the boys to begin.

"Ready!"

"Go!" They took off racing. I had no interest thought. This was all childish to me. I approve with Jun-Hee this is probably the best way to go because Jun-Pyo actually had to wrk for something for once but still I didn't like it.

"She's not getting heavy is she?" I looked up to see Woo-Bin come to sit beside me. "I could take her if she is."

I smiled reaching over and patting his arm. "She's good. Don't worry to much _bahoja _**(protector) ** I wouldn't let anything happen to her."

The yells from the students meant someone was back. Everyone jumped up to see.

"It's Jun-Pyo!"

I looked to Jun-Hee who looked disappointed. "I have a feeling something happened."

She looked at me nodding. "As do I?"

Once Ji-hoo returned everyone began to settle down. Jun-hee had informed us to be over tomorrow for the next event. Me, Jan-Di and Ga-Eul sat talking when So-Young finally woke up.

"Well hello there sleepyhead."

"Did I miss the race?"

"You did."

"Who won?"

"Jun-Pyo."

She yawned. "That's nice. "She sat up rubbing her eyes before looking at the other two. "Who are they?"

I smiled. "This is Jan-Di and Ga-Eul my best friends."

So-Young smiled. "Hi I'm Song So-Young."

Jan-Di smiled. "Your adorable."

"An she is a pain sometimes ." Woo-Bin and Yi-Jung joined us."

"_Hyeong!" _ So-Young jumped from my lap an into Woo-Bin's arms hugging him.

"You enjoy your nap?"

"Uh Huh! I was warm and Kenzie is as soft as mama was."

I felt my eyes mist as I looked up at Woo-Bin who smiled softly. "Well it's good you had such a nice warm soft bed."

So-Young giggled. "I'm hungry."

I stood folding Ji-Hoo's coat over my arm. "Why don't we all go to the porridge shop. My treat."

Jan-Di smiled. "I'll stay a bit."

"Okay Ga-Eul you want to ride with me?"

"Sure." With that we packed up and headed to the porridge shop for a nice warm meal.


	28. Challenges!

**Ksenia P.O.V**

I was finishing getting ready when Mitchell call me.

"Yeah."

_"Get to the Shinhwa race track one of your friends may need you."_

"Thanks Mitchell."

Pulling on my boots I grabbed my bag before heading to the car. Speeding to the track I had an idea of who was there.

Parking I noticed a white car sitting on the track. Running over I saw Ji-Hoo with his head on the steering wheel. I knew as soon as Jun-Hee announced the next event was racing it would bother Ji-Hoo

He looked up as I opened his door. "Kenzie?" I could see the tear track on his cheek. Without a word I pulled him from the car. "What?"

I pulled him into my arms wrapping them tightly around him holding him. "I'm sorry."

Ji-Hoo's breathe shuttered a moment before hi wrapped his arms tightly around me hiding his face in my shoulder. I could feel him shaking at his silent sobs.

"Shhh!" I ran my hand over his head gently rocking him hoping to give him some comfort. "It'll be okay ."

I felt his hand turn to fists against my back as he held tighter. Has anyone ever held him? Has anyone ever offered their strength to comfort him? I knew all to well what he was feeling. I felt it before to. Me and Ji-Hoo had that in common, we both lost our parents, me it was my mother, at a young age and to a car accident. I vowed then and there I would always be there for my _Hyeong_ if he needed me.

I held Ji-Hoo for what seemed like a hour before he took a deep breathe and lifted his head. Reaching up I wiped his cheeks with my fingers. I hated seeing my new brother hurting so much.

"Come on." Leading him inside I sat him down at the bar before getting him something to drink.

"How did you know?" His voice was hoarse."

I sat beside him. "What?"

"How did you know I was here?"

I knew I had to tell him the truth." I had you followed." When his eyes shot to mine I looked down. "When Jun-hee announced the event I saw it in your eyes."

"Saw what?"

I looked up my eyes full of tears. "I saw the same fear I had faced." I took a deep breathe. "So I asked Mitchell to help me keep an eye on you."

Ji-Hoo took my hand in his an at his soft eyes I knew I could tell him."I'v been through the same."

"How?"

"I was 3 or 4 when it happened. I can't really remember but I did have nightmares. Because of who my family is they made enemies, an apparently my mom and me were easy targets. They arranged for us to be in an accident. My mom and our driver was killed. They still don't understand how I survived. The car was it head on, that killed Lucus the driver." I felt the tears fall. "He just had gotten married and they were expecting. The car rolled. They said when we were found my mother's body covered me as protection." I looked to Ji-Hoo who had a tear fall down his cheek. "I know more then anyone what your going through."

"How did you overcome it?"

"Help. Friends and family help. An a purpose." I hugged him. "Trust yourself _hyeong _ I know you can do this."

He sighed before kissing my forehead. "F4 really got lucky when you and Jan-Di came into our lives."

I smiled. "Really! I thought I've screwed up your guys little exsistance."

"No." He chuckled. "You've made it better. Thank you for everything."

"You will be okay?"

"Yeah. I'm just gonna sit here and think a bit."

"Okay I'll see you later." With a final hug I left.

~Time Skip~

It was the day of the race , an I entered the room with Jan-Di and Ga-Eul. Jun-hee greeted us with hugs before directing us to the table. Jan-di and Ga-eul sat but I remained standing. Jun-Hee looked at me gesturing to the empty seat beside Woo-Bin. "Come sit Kenzie."

I bowed. "Thank you but there is something I need to do." I could feel the others eyes on me as I left.

Going downstairs I was going to talk to the racers. Reaching into my pocket I closed my fist around the medallion I was given to overcome my fears. Going to Ji-hoo's locker room I knocked.

"Yes?"

"Ji-hoo it's Kenzie may I come in?"

"Yes."

I entered the room before closing the door. When I turned I sighed crossing my arms. Ji-Hoo stood there with his shirt in his hands. "Really Ji-hoo."

He smirked. "What?"

"You could have told me you were getting dressed." I scowled. "I don't exactly want to see my brother shirtless."

He chuckled before pulling on his shirt. "Was there something you needed?"

"Yeah." I moved toward him making him sit down before pulling the medallion out of my pocket. "My brother gave this to me to help me overcome my fears. This medallion symbolizes strength of spirit." I looped the leather strap over her head. " I want you to wear it today. Maybe it will give you the same strength it gave me."

Ji-Hoo looked at the medallion before standing and pulling me into a fierce hug. "Thank you."

I pulled back. "If you'll excuse me I need to go knock some sense into another brother of mine." I'm happy that made him laugh. Leaving I went to look for hard-headed Jun-Pyo. I knocked on the door waiting.

"Enter!"

I walked in and gasped. "Aiya! What is it and seeing my brothers shirtless today." For before me Jun-Pyo stood shirtess.

"What do you want?"

"Put on a shirt first."

He chuckled while pulling on his shirt. "Admit it, if I wasn't your brother you'd be another screaming fan."

"Sorry but no. If you weren't my brother I'd probably of killed you by now."

He sat looking up. " What did you want?"

"Answer a question?"

"An that is."

"I know Ji-hoo's reason for racing is to protect Jan-Di. But what is your reason?" He glared. " Are you wanting to win to get rid of Jan-Di? Or are you trying to win her? Either way if you continue down this path you'll lose." I tapped the bruise on his chin. " Or did you forget my lesson." I knew by the look in his eyes he remembered my lesson vividly.

_~Flashback~_

_After I left Ji-hoo I raced to Jun-Pyo's going inside without invitation_

_"JUN-PYO!"_

_As I walked into the dining room I saw him with Yi-Jung and Woo-Bin._

_"Kenzie!" They all stood._

_Jun-Pyo looked at my face. "Why have you been crying?"_

_Without answering I stormed foward before punching him in the face. Jun-Pyo fell with a yell._

_He shot me a glare. "What the hell."_

_Taking a page out of sisters books I grabbed his ear pulling him toward the door. When I saw the other two move toward us I pointed at the growling. "STAY!" With that I pulled JUn-Pyo out and into his room closing the door._

_"Aish! Why did you hit me?"_

_"I should throttle you. Do you have ny idea what your putting Ji-hoo through?"_

_"He knew the rule."_

_"This whole thing is childish?" I glared at him. "This whole situation accrued because of you!"_

_"Me? How?"_

_"When you met Jan-di what did you do?" I didn't wait for him to answer. "You gave her a red card so she;d get bullied. While you watched er get eggs and flour dumped on her, Ji-hoo helped clean her up. When those 3 guys attacked her to do who knows what Ji-hoo came to her rescue. She started to like him, but backed off because of Seo-Hynn. She even encouraged him to go after her." I sat beside him. "Then there's you. At first she disliked you for your arragance and being a bully. But when you started showing your true self she started to like you. You saved he and then tended her gently. I sighed before turning to look at him. "Don't you see she is conflicted._

_~end flashback!_

Jun-Pyo sighed. " I don't know anymore."

"The call this all off."

"I can't."

I shoved him. "You know this situation is hurting Jan-Di. Not only does she see you and Ji-hoo at ends, but there are students who'd like nothing better then to get rid of her."

"They wouldn't."

"They would."

Woo-Bin walked in eyeing us before going to Jun-Pyo." Hey buddy. Please reconsider." When Jun-Pyo looked up he sighed. "Be careful."

Leaving them I hurried to Jan-Di's side. Ji-hoo was standing there with Yi-Jung.

"Hidden car?"

He looked at Jun-Pyo who walked up. "I do."

What I saw made me want to throttle Ji-Hoo. He hugged Jan-di before whispering something in her ear. After a glance at Jun-Pyo he kissed Jan-Di on the forehead.

As I looked to Jun-Pyo I saw the fury. Yep he's forgot everything I've said. When Ji-hoo and Yi-jung walked off I followed them.

Once out of sight of the others I smacked Ji-hoo on the head.

"Owe."

"Are you crazy! Your just adding gas to the fire."

"Kenzie."

"No! I want this all to stop. I don't like seeing my brothers fighting. I hate it."

Yi-Jung took a hold of my shoulders. "Kenzie. Calm down it is just a race."

I shoved him away with a groan. " Ah! Your all the same... Ignorant boys! I can't watch this anymore." With that I stormed out and to my car. As I sped away I saw Yi-Jung and Woo-Bin watching me.

**Ji-Hoo P.O.V**

I felt my heart ache as if I lost family as Kenzie stormed off. I hated this competition was causing her such pain. Reaching up I wrapped my fist around her medallion praying it gave not only me strength but her as well. She was my sister now and I would forever protect her if I could.

**Woo-Bin P.O.V**

Yi-Jung had ran upstairs and told me what happened between Ji-Hoo and Kenzie. I went to run after her when from the windows I saw her in her car. I watched throat tight at the anguish I could see in her face before she sped off. Leaning against the wall I clinched my fists. Not only was this situation tearing apart Ji-Hoo and Jun-Pyo but it was hurting Kenzie as well.

"Come on." Yi-Jung pulled on my shoulder turning me.

"They better end this soon. All this is hurting her."

Yi-Jung sighed. "I know.. "


	29. Date? Or not?

**Ksenia P.O.V**

It's been two days since the race. I knew Ji-Hoo had won but other then that I was tying to keep my distance from F4. Jun-Pyo and Ji-hoo were now my brothers an as I said before I hated them at odds. I could stay at home since no one knew where it was but i'd have to listen to Beck and Mitchell questions. So here I was at the park sitting in a tree. Yeah I said in a tree. For as long as I could remember if I ever had a lot on my mind I would climb a tree and sit among the branches. There was were I could always sort out my mind.

I've been ignoring the guys calls. The only one I talked with was Jan-Di and Ga-Eul. When I talked to Jan-Di a little bit ago she told me the last event was swimming. So it was the source of my current problem. I was able to help Ji-Hoo with his fear, but I had no clue how to help Jun-Pyo. I learned of his fear from Jan-di . Why did they have to fight like this.

"Come on _hyeong _ I want to swing." I jolted as I recognized the voice. Quickly I climbed higher into the tree hiding among the leaves as I looked out. Thank goodness I had worn browns and greens with my black pants.

Sure enough there was So-Young dragging Woo-Bin toward the swings. I leaned o the branch to watch them. I have missed being with my friends. I watched So-Young sat in the swing while Woo-Bin went behind her to give her a push.

"Higher! _Hyeong _Higher!

"Alright kiddo." He pushed her higher. I smiled at the sight. Woo-Bin was a very attentive big brother. As I watched them I moved higher in the tree.

"Higher Woo-Bin higher!"

"Any higher an you'll touch the sky."

I smiled at the pair of them. Feeling like I was intruding I went to move down to hide when there was a... snap!

"_Hyeong?_ What was that?"

I held myself still but the damage was done the branch I was on was breaking. Damn I was a good 20 feet in the air.

"Is anyone there?" I was torn should I say anything. I felt the branch start to give way... Yep say something! Screw it!

"Woo-Bin!"

"Kenzie?" As the branch gave way I grabbed the next giving out a scream as I felt myself start to fall. "Kenzie!"

**Woo-Bin P.O.V**

I was enjoying my day with So-Young. It was always nice to take her to he park almost like being normal. But every since she got onto the swing I felt like I was being watched.

A branch cracking got out attention. "_Hyeong?_ What was that?"

I moved closer to the tall tree. "Is anyone there?" No one would be in the tree would they?

"Woo-Bin!"

My heart dropped. "Kenzie?" That is when I had to dive to the side to dodge a falling branch. Looking up I saw Kenzie hanging on for dear life. "Kenzie!"

I heaved the heavy branch to the side so I could move bellow her. "Kenzie! I'm right here. Let go I'll catch you."

"I can't!"

"I will I promise."

I saw her adjust her hold."I can't Woo-Bin I'm scared."

"Come on you not scared of anything... remember."

"Woo-Bin! I'm slipping."

I felt my heart racing. "Just let go I swear to you I'll catch you."

"O...Okay." I braced my feet as I watched her take a deep breath before letting go. I held my breath till she was in my arms. We both fell to the ground from the force. Sitting up I held her trembling form in my lap cupping her cheek.

"Kenzie are you okay?"

She gave a shaking sob/ laugh. "Remind me to find a new thinking spot."

I helped her to her feet before getting up. Once she was steady I ran my hands over her head and face brushing the leaves off.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine I just feel stupid.'

I cupped her cheek. "Never call yourself that."

"Kenzie!" So-Young ran up wrapping her arms around Kenzie's thighs, the highest part she could reach. "Are you okay?"

"I am thanks to Woo-Bin."

So-Young grabbed my jacket. "Yep. He saved you like a prince saves a princess."

I smirked. "Really?"

"Uh huh then after the prince saves the princess she always give him a kiss,"

Kenzie chuckled. "Well then I better follow tradition."

What? She was going to kiss me? I froze as she leaned forward and kissed my cheek.

"thank you for the rescue."

"M'lady." At So-Young giggle I grabbed up So-Young. "Why you little matchmaker." I began to tickle her.

"Put me down please."

Once I sat her down she looked at Kenzie. "Woo-Bin promised to spend the day with me. Can you come too?" I looked to Kenzie waiting for her answer. I knew the one I wanted.

**Ksenia P.O.V**

What to do? I spend the day with Woo-bin and So-Young? She grabbed my hand. "Please!" Oh how could someone say no to such a adorable little girl. Once who was giving me puppy eyes.

"Oh alright."

"Yippee! Come on the swings are fun. "She ran to the swing.

Woo-Bin smiled. "It's good to see you, you've been missed."

"I...um..."

He took my hand in his. "No need to explain. This had been hard on all of us"

"_Hyeong _ push me!"

"I'm coming." We pushed So-Young on the swing before she pulled me to go slid with her. We stayed at the park for another hour when So-Young said she was hungry.

"Well let's feed you. "As he picked up So-Young he looked to me. "Where's your car?"

"I had Beck drop me off he'll get me later."

"Come spend the day with us."

"What?"

"Join us."

"Are you sure?"

Woo-Bin smiled. "i wouldn't have asked if I wasn't."

"Okay."

So-Young shimmied out of his arms hopping around. "Yeah!" She took both out hands. "Let's go I'm hungry."

I looked to Woo-Bin. "Shall we swing."

"On 3."

"1."

"2."

"3." We both lifted So-Young by the arms swinging her forward.

"Weee!"

When we got to the parking lot I looked around. "Where's the Lotus?"

Woo-Bin smiled stopping at a silver BMW. "I don't drive that with So-Young." He got So-Young into the car buckling her up. I slid into the passenger seat.

"Where do you want to eat So-Young?"

"You choose _hyeong._"

Woo-Bin looked at me with a smirk. "I know a place."

With that he pulled out of the parking lot.

We were silent for a but before he said something. "Why were you in the tree?"

"Remember I said my thinking spot." He nodded. "Well I needed to think. These last couple of days has... stirred up parts of me I wanted to forget and gave emotions I did't know how to handle."

"Can I ask you something?"

I looked over seeing a serious expression. "What?"

he seemed to take a breath. "You know about my family. "I froze. " What about yours? You never invite anyone to your house. You have bodyguards at all times. And..."

I touched his arm. "Yes there is a secret about my family. Once I promise I'll tell you. But you have to understand my view. The last time I tried to be open about who I am it didn't end well."

Woo-Bin linked his fingers with mine squeezing. "Kristoff!"

I froze. "How?"

"Beck and Mitchell. That night after Beck sedated you Yi-Jung and I refused to hand you over till we knew what was going on."

"What did that say?"

"You opened you heart once an it was torn apart. He told us how that bastard treated you." He glanced at me. "We now understand why your so close with Jan-Di."

"She saved my life!"

He lifted out laced hands. "Remember your stronger."

I sighed. "I promise I will tell you of my family but..." Woo-Bin's phone ringing interrupted us. Woo-Bin sighed before letting go of my hand grabbing an ear piece. He put it in his ear taping the button

"Yo!This better be good." Whoever was on the other line made him tense. "I told you I had plans." I saw his knuckled go white. Reaching up I took his hand in mine. He pulled over squeezing my hand looking toward me. "I'm not messing around _jabjong _(bastard) I'm spending the day with So-Young!" He hung up shutting his phone off.

"Kenzie can you silence your phone?"

"Already ahd it on silence."

Woo-Bin pinched the bridge of his nose with a sigh. So-Young reached forward."_Hyeong! _Are you okay?"

Woo-Bin smiled toward her."Yeah I'm fine." He cut shut off the car getting out before opening my door. "Let's eat."

**You could only guess who was other side of the phone conversation. An how will the rest of the day go for those two.**


	30. Song Family!

**Ksenia P.O.V**

Having lunch with Woo-Bin and So-Young was fun. There was one awkward moment when an older couple had stopped an spoke with us.

_~Flashback!~_

_So-Young sat between Woo-BIn an I as we ate. I had just feed So-Young a bite of my food when an older couple had stopped near up._

_"Good afternoon."_

_Woo-Bin and I bowed out heads. "Good afternoon."_

_Then older lady had smiled to Woo-Bin. "You have a beautiful family young man."_

_Both of us shocked. "What?"_

_The older man laughed. "Your little one has you eyes, an your wife has a beautiful spirit."_

_Woo-Bin smiled. "Thank you."_

_~End Flashback~_

So here we were taking a walk in the nearby park enjoying the pretty day. The one thing I have noticed was since lunch So-Young seemed like she had a lot o her mind. I had gotten Woo-Bin attention whispering to him. At his nod I reached down lifting So-Young and putting her on his shoulders. So-Young squealed before she erupted into giggles.

"I'm taller then everyone!"

"Yep."

Woo-Bin chuckled. "Now hold on." He started to sway making So-Young laugh. We walked around the park for almost an hour before heading back to the car.

After of 20 minutes of driving I smiled.

"What?"

I smiled to Woo-Bin. "So-Young's knocked out."

Woo-BIn glanced at her. "I'm just glad she had fun. I don't get to spend to many days with ehr like this." He sighed before looked toward me. "Where do you need to meet Beck."

I bit my lip. "Would it be wrong to say I'm not ready t go home."

He smiled."Then come have dinner with us?"

I couldn't help but blush. "Okay." He turned an headed to his house.

When we pulled up he opened the doors for is before scooping up So-Young in his arms. "I'll ly her down if you want to wait in the living room and we'll watch a movie."

"Okay." As he left I sat on the couch. The room was set up in a comfortable way. I gt up and walked t the shelf looking at the hundreds of movies. The collection almost topped mine.

"Who are you?"

I gasped turning to see a man at the door. He looked to be in his 30's or 40's. I bowed. "Hello."

He walked closer, I didn't like the feeling I got from him. "Who are you?"

I felt nervous as he leaned a hand on he shelf beside my head. "K...Ksenia."

"Your not Korean. America?"

"Yes sir."

He touched my hair. "Your Korean is quite good."

"Thank you."

I froze as he moved closer. "How about you let _oppa _ take you out and show you a good time."

I tried to move away but he blocked me in. "Sorry sir but no."

He touched my cheek. "Come on _ yeon-in. _**(babe!)"**

As he leaned in I reacted, throwing up my fist I punched him n the throat. When he stumbled I grabbed his arms intending to twist it behind his back, bu he grabbed my arm shaking me.

"You'll learn your place, bitch." He threw me into a table, I fell to the floor with a groan as he stalked closer. "Your learn our place whore or else your life will be hell."

I growled jumping up kicking him in the kneecap before spinning and kicking him in the head. He fell to the floor with a groan before getting up and grabbing me by the throat. Bringing my knee up and kneed him in the groan before throwing my fist into his face breaking his nose.

"Kenzie!" I turned to see Woo-Bin standing with an older man.

"Woo-Bin!" I ran to him and he immediately wrapped his arms around me.

Woo-Bin's hand gently touched my neck before looking at the man on the floor. "What happened?"

Then man on the floor got up with a growl. "The problem is this tramp doesn't know her place."

"Ji Woong!" The older man scowled. "You'll not disrespect my guest." He looked at me. "I apologies young Ksenia for my sons behavior."

I nodded trying to stop the trembling. Woo-Bin pulled me against his chest wrapping his arms tighter.

**Woo-BIn P.O.V**

I glared at my father as his eyes once again trailed over Kenzie. could feel Kenzie's trembles so I held her closer. "What was your reason for approaching her?"

He scowled ."Woo-Bin show your father some respect."

"I will who he's a father deserving off it." Now answer the question."

"What do you think? I was gonna treat her like any other whore."

I pushed Kenzie behind me. I could feel her trembling hands gripping the back of my shirt. I felt myself tremble in anger as I glared at my so called father. " She if off limits."

He chuckled. "Ah so you have laid with her?"

I felt her leaned her head against my back she felt her silent sob. "She is my best friend and as I said you an no one else will else be allowed to harm her. You'll have to go through me, family or not."

Grandfather stepped up. " Ji-Woong it's time for you to leve... Cho-Bo please escort him out."

When he left only then did I relax with Kenzie. I turned pulling her into my arms letting her rest her head on my shoulder as I looked to Grandfather. "Grandfather meet Ksenia Wolfe. Kenzie this is my grandfather Song Jung-Woo."

She bowed. "It's an honor sir. An I'm sorry I caused you trouble."

Grandfather took her hand with a gentle smile. "Do not apologize for it was not your fault. An please call me grandfather. "When he froze I got worried.

"Grandfather?"

He turned her arm till I saw the cut. "Woo-Bin take her to get cleaned up then come to dinner."

"Yes sir." I lead Kenzie out of the room.

**Ksenia P.O.V**

So have I sat on the side of the tub in Woo-Bin's room as he cleaned and bandaged my arm. I didn't even know I had cut it.

"I'm sorry Kenie."

"It wasn't your fault."

"I knew he'd be around today. I should have..."

I covered his mouth. "What's done is done and can not be undone. Just forget it." He sighed nodding.

I stood once he was finished. "Let's eat I'm starving."

As we entered the dining room Woo-Bina nd I bowed. I smiled as So-Young waved.

Grandfather gestured. "Please sit." I nodded and whispered thanks when Woo-Bin held out my chair. It was silent for the first 10 minutes as we ate till grandfather spoke.

"So Ksenais, tell me a little about you."

I smiled. "You may call me Kenzie sir. As to about me I don't know where to start."

"What about your family?"

I bit my lip. "Well my dad is Stephan Wolfe. He and my brother are still in America."

"They let you come by yourself."

"Not really. I have two personal guards who are moe like brotehrs."

"Are you enjoying Shinhwa?"

I smiled looking at Woo-Bin. "It's good since there is no longer a war between me and F4."

Grandfather frowned, "War?"

Woo-Bin laughed. " Jun-Pyo declared war on Kenzie's best friend. But she wasn't having any of it."

I smiled. "Well sparing with you did help."

His grandfather chuckled. "You spared with her."

"I did." Woo-Bin leaned back with a smile. "I think we've tied each match."

I blushed "Probably."

Once we finished eating Ae-Yun came in. "Okay So-Young time for your bath."

"No!" I want to stay with Kenzie."

Grandfather smiled softly. "So-Young..."

"Can Kenzie give me my bath and tuck me in?"

I felt my heart swell. Why did I feel so motherly with her. I smiled toward grandfather. "I don't mond with your permission sir."

"Go ahead."

"Yippee." So-Young grabbed my hand leading me to her room.

**Woo-Bin P.O.V**

After Kenzie and So-Young left grandfather asked me to walk with him. I was confused when he led us to So-Young's room.

"grandfather?"

He told me to shush as he looked into So-Young's bathroom. I looked around the corner to see So-Young splashing in a tub full of bubbles as Kenzie sat on the floor beside the tub blowing bubbled off her hand. I watched as she scooped up some bubbled and painted So-Young's face with them making them both laugh. With a final look grandfather lead us out of the room.

"Was there something you wanted to talk about grandfather?"

"That young woman..."

"Kenzie?"

He turned toward e. "Don't lose her."

"What?"

"She is something special, treasure her. SHe could make a family for you."

I sighed. "Grandfather we're only friends."

He laughed. "Don't try to fool me boy. I have eyes. Now one So-Young is asleep take her to enjoy the beautiful night before taking her home." With that he went back to his office.

What did he mean? Did he see I liked her? I went back toward So-Young's room seeing Kenzie had her dressed an ready for bed.

"Kenzie?"

"Yes sweetie."

"It your mama like you."

I heard her sigh. "I would like to think so."

"You don't know?"

"I lost my mama when I was 3."

"Was she sick too."

"No she was in an accident. Every year me and my brother would do something for her birthday to remember her." I could hear the sadness in her voice." But I was alone this year since I am so far from my brother."

"When is her birthday?"

"Today actually."

I didn't hear anything else. Looking at my watch I saw the time. Good there was time. Knowing what I wanted to do I hurried to my room to get ready.


	31. Touching Gesture!

**Ksenia P.O.V**

It took over 30 minutes to finally get So-Young asleep. Placing a kiss on her forehead I left the room turning off the lights. I made my way back to the main hall when I saw Woo-Bin walking toward me.

"Woo-Bin?" He had a jacket over his arm and a pack on his shoulder. "What?"

He handed me the jacket. "Put this on."

"What?"

He smirked. "Come on where's you sense of adventure." I chuckled before sliding on the jacket, which had to be his. As soon as I had it on he grabbed my hand. "Let's go."

"Where?"

"You'll see." He pulled me out to a garage. Going over to the side by side ATV he opened the door. "Come on."

Confused I got in watching as he took off the pack sitting it at my feet. Going around he jumped into the driver;s seat.

"Where are we going?"

He turned on the lights before driving off into the woods. "Somewhere special I take So-Young."

"But."

He took my hand in his. "Trust me it'll be worth it."

"Oh alright."

We drove for another 30 minutes before I saw a break in the trees. Woo-Bin slowed down before stopping. "Come on."

He opened my door helping me out before leading me froward. I saw we were at a cliff. As we got closer to the edge I felt the wind swirl around us.

"What are we doing here?"

Woo-Bin sat the pack down. "I heard what you said to So-Young." I froze. "You said you and your brother do something on her birthday.. "Well, So-Young and I do something similar." He opened his bag pulling out what looked like a Chinese lantern. He handed me a large black marker.

"Write her name on the lantern." I felt touched at his thoughtfulness. Taking the marker I wrote my mom's name on the Lantern.

"Marielle?That's a beautiful name."

I smiled as Woo-Bin lit the candle. "May dad always called her his saving angel. That's actually how they met. My dad and his brother were hit by a drunk driver. My mom was a nurse, she saw what happened and went to help them. Uncle Gunner was fine but dad broke his arm and had a concussion. Mom had braced his harm and held him till the ambulance got there. Dad always said when he woke up in the hospital and saw he said she was surrounded in white light. He's always told us that is when he fell in love with her."

Woo-Bin smiled. "She sounds wonderful."

I sniffed fighting back tears. "I miss her so much. My brother is lucky he has memories of her . The only thing I can remember is her body covering mine to save me."

"How'd she die?" I told him what I told Ji-Hoo. "So that's why the race and Ji-Hoo bothered you."

"Yes." I felt the tears fall. "I miss her."

His arms wrapped around me pulling me close." So-Young always talks to her lantern before releasing it. It seems to help her. "When I said nothing Woo-Bin's hand covered mine on the lantern. " ." My eyes shot up seeing him staring into the lantern. " I just want to say you have an amazing daughter. She is strong, beautiful, and kick my but easily." That made me laugh. " I know you can only watch over her an not be there but this I give you my sole word. We will always be there for her, to protect her. I'll be there for her." He looked down at me. "Whether ii be a shoulder to lean on, someone to hold her, or just a friend to comfort her. She will never be alone in this I promise."

I smiled before looking at the lantern ."Mom? I miss you so much. I hate you were taken from us. Dad still misses you, there wasn't a day I don't see him touch his ring in loving memories. An you'd be proud of the man Alex became. He's the best big brother in the world." I laid my head on Woo-Bin's chest. "An you'd like my friends here in Korea. I have a feeling you'd of taken them all adopting them as yours. You and Jan-Di's mom would have swapped recipes." I chuckled. " I can just see you facing down Jun-Pyo, Ji-Hoo, and Yi-Jung mothering them, giving them that mother's attention that was always missing. An when Woo-Bin makes me mad I could just see you grabbing and pulling on his ear till he apologized." I heard Woo-Bin laugh." But I'll be okay. I know you'll continue to watch over me as I grow up, an I just want to say thank you, thank you for being the best mom ever."

By the time I was done I could no longer stop the tears. Woo-Bin lead me to the cliff's edge lifting out linked hands that held the lantern. "To Marielle Wolfe, the brightest star that will be seen tonight." With that we allowed the wind to take the lantern. We watched as it flew higher and higher.

"Look." I released my attention on the lantern to look at the sky, an as if it was a movie the clouds began to disappear leaving a clear sky. An right in the direction of the Lantern flew was the brightest star.

I sniffed no longer fighting my tears. "I love you mom."

Woo-Bin's arms circled me pulling me against his chest. I laid my head n his shoulder as we both watched the lantern till it disappeared. Even once it was gone he continued to hold me offering his strength an comfort.

"Thank you."

"You don't need to thank me."

"I know but I want to." I looked up at him. "You've no idea how much this means to me."

He kissed my forehead. "I have an idea." He pulled my jacket closed. "Now let's get you back. I have a feeling Beck had been looking for you."

He lead me back to the ATV. "Beck's just another mother hen. Even though he denies it."

Woo-Bin chuckled before getting in the drivers seat heading back. "The last game is tomorrow."

"Yeah.. But how is it gonna work. Jun-Pyo can't swim."

"Didn't Jan-Di tell you?"

"No.. What? She only told me what it was."

He sighed. "Jun-Pyo can't swim so Jun-Hee has something different in mind."

"What?"

"Two vs Two."

"Two? Who?"

"Jan-Di and Ji-Hoo against Yi-Jung and I."

"You?"

"I'll be racing against Ji-Hoo, Jan-di and Yi-Jung will race."

"An Jun-Pyo will have to sit and watch."

"Yeah."

"Good."

"Good?"

"Because he had to sit there he'll think. I promise you this Woo-Bin no one will win that race tomorrow."

"How?"

"I have a feeling. Trust me."

He smiled. "I do trust you. An I hope your right."


	32. Swimming! Wait Jun-Pyo What?

Woo-Bin P.O.V

I stood in the locker room with Ji-Hoo and Yi-Jung getting ready. I just finished pulling on my swimsuit when Yi-Jung patted my shoulder.

"So how was your day with So-Young and Kenzie?"

My eyes shot up. "How?"

"You guys passed right by me leaving the park. I did yell toward you guys but you three was so engrossed you didn't hear me."

I smiled at the memory, Yi-Jung froze." Did you?"

"Did I what?"

"You and Kenzie."

"No! She spent the day with us then came to Song manor for dinner." I frowned. " She had a run in with my father."

Ji-hoo came forward. "What happened?"

F4 knew what kind of man my father was. "He apparently liked her, he tried to get her to go with him. But she stood her own an my father ended up on the floor. Gradfather and I arrived before sending him off."

They noticed my tense frame. "What else?"

I growled. "He said he was gonna treat her like any other whore. I'm glad we go there before he could touch her."

"So she met grandfather?"

"He adores her."

Ji-Hoo laughed. "Who wouldn't She is special." He bumped my shoulder. "Don't hurt her."

I chuckled. "What is with you and grandfather, you two act like I've proposed to her. We're friends."

Yi-Jung and Ji-Hoo shared a look before Jun-hee called for us. As we walked out Ji-Hoo and I got into our positions.

"Song Woo-Bin! Song Woo-Bin! Song Woo-Bin!"

I ignored the cheers as I got ready. But one raised voice stuck out.

"Come on Ji-Hoo you got this." I understand why Kenzie was cheering for him but I still didn't like it. I didn't like she cheered against me.

"Ready!"

Ksenia P.O.V

I sat beside Jun-Pyo watching the race. I knew Ji-Hoo was a stronger swimmer, he'd give Jan-Di the head start she needed. As Ji-Hoo touched start Jan-Di dove in, a moment later Yi-Jung followed. Ignoring the terrible trio I kept my eyes on Jan-Di. Her and Yi-Jung were neck to neck.

"Jan-Di, stay strong! A little bit more, a little bit more."

I watched Ji-hoo and Woo-Bin egging the racers. That is when I noticed Jun-Pyo had left. Right when the racers were about to finish the lights popped off.

Good Jun-Pyo! No one wins and no one loses. As the light came back on I couldn't help the large grin. I looked at Jun-hee who looked back with a smile.

Once we got outside I leaned against the wall as the others talked.

"Kenzie?"

"Hum?" I looked up to Jun-Hee who walked up hugging me.

"It was good getting to know you."

"An you as well." I waved as she left.

Yi-Jung walked up to Jan-Di holding out his hand. "That was a good race."

She shook her head." Ues it was." I chuckled when he hit Ji-Hoo in the stomach before patting his shoulders. Typical brothers.

"Kenzie we're going to see Jun_pyo you coming."

I linked arms with Ga-Eul. "No thanks. I'm gonna hand out with Ga-Eul for a bit."

The boy all gave me a hug before Ga-Eul and I left. Once on the road she turned to me.

"So who do you think it'll be?"

I knew what she meant. "Hard to tell. She really likes them both but as of late she's been on about Jun-Pyo. I have a feeling that by the way he was acting Ji-Hoo's gonna ask her out. We'll see how thing s go but I have a feeling she'll end up with Jun-Pyo."

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Are you and Woo-Bin _Sunbae_..."

"NO!" She laughed. "Woo-Bin and I are just good friends."

"We'll see." I reached over tricking her side making her jump.

~Time Skip~

It was a good thing I stayed around town the next day, because Jan-Di had called me after her date and when I heard she was walking home I picked her up. So here we sat in her room talking and enjoying each others times. I had called Beck and told him I was spending the night with her. We sat talking when her phone rang.

" I don't want to be in a bad mood because of you. I'm in a really good mood... Yi-Jung _Sunbae _" That got my attention. "What?" The panic on Jan-di's face made me jump up.. "What did you say?" She hung up and frantically pulling on her shoe.

"Jan-Di what's wrong?"

"Jun-Pyo! Hospital!"

"What?" I grabbed my shoe pulling them on. "Let's go."We ran outside. "I forgot my keys."

Jan-Di took my hand. "Come on." So we ran toward he hospital. An of course I had to get clumsy an fall on some ice..

"Ken..."

"Go ahead Jan-Di I'll be there in a bit." She ran inside as I groaned pushing myself to my feet..

"Are you okay?"

I turned to see a young woman holding out her hand. "Here let me help you."

"Thanks." I took her hand an she helped me to my feet. "Thanks again" With that I ran inside taking the escalator up before sprinting to the rooms.

It took me a couple of minutes before I found the door labeled 'Gu Jun-Pyo'. Taking a deep breathe I walked in staying back as I heard Jan-Di sobbing.

"Gu Jun-Pyo! Jun-Pyo wake up!"

I moved into the room my hands trembling. "Please no!" I whispered. I felt a tear fall.

But Jan-Di sobbed harder. "I think I can tell you the words you've wanted to hear, but how am I going to tell you if you're like this? Wake up!" I leaned against the wall as she sobbed ito the bed. I couldn't lose a brother. I put my head in my hands.

"For real?" My eyes shot up to see a smiling Jun-Pyo looking at Jan-Di as the boys laughed.

Yi-Jung spoke first. "Wow, Geum Jan-Di must have been really shocked! Look at her shes! Her shoes! Jun-Pyo! You must be happy."

I glared at the boys. Was this a joke to them. "I heard it was minus 10 out there, Weren't you cold? Jan-Di how touching? If I were Jun-Pyo I could die with no regrets!"

Jan-Di looked at Ji-Hoo. "_Sunbae!_"

He just laughed. "Sorry. You two were pretty stubborn."

Jun-Pyo looked at Jan-Di. "You, tell me what you said you were going to do earlier."

"What?"

"Those words I want to hear."

"You!" She dived forward covering his mouth making the guys laugh. That just made me more mad. How could they laugh? They just made us think Jun-Pyo was hurt.

"You stupid _babos _(idiots)" They turned to me and I saw the guilt. Did they just notice I was there?"

"Kenzie!"

"What makes you think scaring is was a good idea."

Woo-Bin walked over grabbing my shoulders. "Kenzie!"

With a huff I drove my fist into his stomach making him double over . "Babos! All of you." With that I walked out ignoring my name being called.

Walking outside I pulled my jacket tighter as I began the slow walk back. How could they do that? I get it was a sure way to get Jan-Di to admit her feelings but didn't they think of how it would effect us? Effect me? Seeing Jun-Pyo there with a oxygen mask brought back painful memories. Bridget's face swam through my mind.

A hard grabbing my arm made me gasp. I saw a blur of copper hair before I was being led toward a white car.

"Ji-Hoo!"

"It's freezing let me give you a ride."

"Ji-Hoo!" He ignored me opening the door and all but shoved me inside. As he got in I glared. "Yoon Ji-Hoo what's gives you the right to man handle me?"

"I'm Sorry. I'm sorry that Jun-Pyo's idea hurt you. " I looked to the floor Ji-Hoo lifted my face. "We didn't mean for it to hurt someone."

I sighed in defeat."That's okay." How could I say no to him. "I'll have to apologize to Woo-Bin tomorrow."

"Nah! He deserved a good hit." I chuckled. "Where to."

"Jan-Di's house." As he entered traffic I looked at him. "Why did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Let her go." I saw him freeze. "Don't deny it. I know how both you and Jun-Pyo feel about her. What made you let her go?"

"Seo-Hynn! Jan-Di gave me the strength to let go of my first love so who was i to hold her back from something real. I love Jan-Di yes but what guarantee can I give, it could fall apart and she'd of lost her chance with Jun-Pyo. An he's my brother, this is the first time I have ever seen him open his heard to someone. I couldn't take that from him."

I sighed. "I think karma screwed up pretty good."

"How so."

"Just a theory."

"What?"

"I think destiny had placed you as Jan-Di's soulmate, someone who will always be there for her, but placed true love with Jun-Pyo. In my opinion it should have been one person instead of confusing Jan-Di, and hurting you two."

Ji-Hoo sighed. " Well whatever happens I'll be always be there for her. " He stopped at Jan-Di's house turning to me. " At least I don't have to hide around you."

I smiled leaning over and kissing his cheek before hugging him tightly. "I love you _hyeong.(older brother)_"

He hugged me back. "Same her _jag-eun neugdae _(little wolf)" I gave him one last squeeze before getting out.


	33. New Face!

**Ksenia P.O.V**

I hated to do this. I know I was wrong but do have to say I'm sorry. I walked across the courtyard toward the guys. WHen they saw me they froze.

"Kenzie!"

I walked in front of Woo-Bin looking at the ground. "I'm sorry I hit you. I was made but I shouldn't have done that."

I hollered when I suddenly found myself over a shoulder being tickled.

"Stop!" I scream out laughing as they guys continued to tickle my sides. "Stop! Please!"

They finally stopped but Woo-Bin didn't put me down. "Woo-Bin?"

He chuckled. "Yes?"

"Put me down."

**Woo-Bin P.O.V**

I looked to the guys smirking adjusting my hold on her legs. "I don't think I will."

I yelped when I felt a hard pinch on my hip. I dropped her moving away rubbing my hip. "Not far."

She stuck her tongue out. "Should have put me own." She flipped to her feet making us laugh.

"Agile cat!"

"Meow!"

Suddenly a couple of the girls near by gasped catching out attention.

"Who is he?"

"He's cute."

We turned to see a SUV parked an a man standing beside it. He looked familiar but I couldn't place him. His eyes scanned the courtyard before stopping on us.

"Kenzie!" Kenzie gasped dropping her bag before running toward the man. My fists clinched as she jumped into his arms wrapping herself around his laughing.

"Who is that?"

I watched as he sat Kenie down hugging her again before kissing her forehead. I wanted to storm over there and punch the idiot in the face for touching her.

"What are you looking at?" Jan-Di joined us. "Where's Kenzie."

Jun-Pyo pointed, Jan-Di looked over and gasped. Kenzie whispered to the man who moved closer.

"Jan-Dia!" Jan-Di laughed before running into his arms.

"What the hell?" I saw Jun-Pyo was pissed. The man kissed Jan-Di on the forehead before pulling both girls into another hug.

Jun-Pyo growled. "Who is this _jabjong _(bastard)"

Yi-Jung growled. "We're about to find out." Sure enough Kenzie was leading him over.

**Ksenia P.O.V**

I smiled pulling Alex toward F4. I could see dangerous looks in the guys faces. Yep better explain and quick.

"Alex meet F4 my protective Shinhwa brothers. Guys this is my older brother Alex."

I could see the tension deflate Alex laughed. "Thanks for looking after my sisters here." He wrapped his arms around Jan-Di and I.

Jan-Di laughed. "I'm not your sister."

Alex tickled her. "Your as good as."

Jun-Pyo was first to hold out his hand. "Gu Jun-Pyo."

Alex shook his hand. "Nice to meet you."

I smiled pointing to the others. "This is Yoon Ji-Hoo, So Yi-Jung and Song Woo-Bin."

Alex shook their hands before turning to me. "There was a reason for coming here early."

I pouted, "Not to see your baby sister?"

When he pinched my lips together the guys laughed. "I had originally planned to pick you up after school but I got call." He put his hands in his pockets. "A friend of mine will be starting Shinhwa University tomorrow so he'll be joining us for dinner tonight."

I froze. "At the house?"

"Yes. He'll be staying in the guest suit for a couple of days till hi place is ready."

"So i have to play hostess?"

He ruffled my hair. "Always a smart little sister."

I sighed. "I hate playing hostess."

"Come on sis it's just for dinnrer."

"Fine but you owe me." I yelped when Alex put me in a headlock. I heard the guys laughing.

"If you guys excuse us I'm taking my sister back home."

I pulled away picking up my pack. "See you guys later" They each gave me a hug before I turned to Alex. "An your dead."

My brother laughed before taking off back to the SUV in a run me on his heels.

~Time Skip~

"Are you wearing that?"

I glared at my brother. "You said he'll be staying her so why bother dressing up." An I didn't I wore my favorite jeans an a loose t-shirt.

When the door bell ran I sat. "He's your friend." As Alex went to answer the door my mind wondered. What is this friend like? Alex never really spoke about him much, heck I couldn't remember a name. Alex wouldn't even tell me his name. All I do know is he is about 3 years older them me.

"An this is my sister Ksenia."

I looked up an my breathe caught. Okay I know I like Woo-Bin but this guys was just as cute almost more so. The smirk on his face gave me butterflies.

I stood trying to keep my cool. "Please call me Kenie, or Kenz."

I held out my hand, he took it smiling. "I am Shin Segi."

"Hello Shin Segi it is nice to meet you."

Alex pulled out hands apart. "Okay no handsey with the sister. Let's eat."

Shin Segi gestured for me to go first...

~~~~~~ Scene change lol~~~~~~~

That night around 1 am I laid in bed wide awake. I couldn't sleep an I had school tomorrow. With a sigh I got up and headed down to the kitchen. Knowing I wasn't gonna get any seep I knew what to do. It was tie for my old favorite midnight food.

Pulling out all the ingredients I got to work. Grabbing a bowl I put in the cheese before heating it in the microwave. Thankful the bedrooms were on the other side of the house I turned on my music. As the songs changes I closed my eyes letting the music flow over me. The song was from Anastasia Once Upon a December! I held out my arms an began to twirl around the kitchen eyes closed off in my head.

The song always made me feel like dancing. When I twirled I suddenly felt a hand on my waist and another in my hand. I gasped my eyes flying open.

"Shin Segi!" He smiled before twirling me in time with the music. My breathe caught for as he danced with me I became hyper aware of what we wore. I was in my pajamas.

An he was in Pajama bottoms and a muscle shirt that hugged his body. As he twirled me against my eyes shot to his and stayed . What was I doing? It almost felt wrong that he made my heart race. I liked Woo-Bin! But... Should I let my heart focus on one guy who doesn't like me back? I dreamed Woo-Bin had admitted he liked me as well, but it was that just a dream.

When the song ended Shin Segi took my hand stepping back before bowing over it. "Your a great dancer."

"Thanks." Just then the microwave dinged. Going over I pulled the steak out before adding it to the bowl of cheese."

"What are you making?"

"Steak nachos. Something I like to eat when I can't sleep." I smiled toward him." There's enough for two if you want any."

He nodded. "Good can you get the chips ready for me please." As he got the chips I added the sour cream before mixing.

"Here's the chips." I smiled before taking the bowl of dip to the table.

"What would you like to drink?"

He stood. "I'll get it." He grabbed us both drinks.

I picked up a chip. "Dig in!" I had to laugh for when he took a bite he moaned.

"This is good."

"Thanks."

We were quiet for a bit before he asked. "Why can't you sleep?"

"I don't know." Lie! I had so much on my mind. Woo-Bin! My attraction to this guy!. "What about you?"

"A little jet lag, but mostly I'm anxious about tomorrow."

"Don't worry you'll like Shinhwa. You'll make a lot of friends. Not to mention you'll have all the girls fawning over you."

His brow raised looking at me intently."There's only one girls who's caught my attention."

I almost chocked on my drink, causing him to chuckle. I cleared my throat giving a nervous chuckle before grabbing another chip.

"Can I give you a ride to school?"

I swallowed feeling the butterflies. I don't know about being alone in a car with him just yet. "Alex is dropping me off."

He smiled. "Okay. Well maybe I'll see you around the school."

I nodded feeling my cheeks heat up. "Of course." With that we both went back to eating.

Well she has a suitor. What will Woo-Bin do? What will she do as Segi shows more and more how he is attracted to her?


	34. F4 meet Shin Segi!

**Ksenia P.O.V**

Well I didn't really see Shin Segi most of the day. The last class was finishing as the bell rang. Smiling to Jan-Di we walked out to see F4 standing talking. I walked over elbowing Jun-Pyo.

"How was your guys day?"

"Good."

Yi-Jung draped his arm over my shoulder. "How was playing hostess?"

I blushed thinking about Shin Segi's smile. "It was good. Alex's friend is nice."

Woo-Bin flicked my cheek. "Then what's the blush for."

I thought quickly. "Just thinking of the embarrassing stories Alex tried to tell."

Anything else I said was drowned out as the girls started screaming swarming the door. I had a feeling of who they screamed for.

"I'm gonna get something from my locker be right back." I hurried to my locker grabbing my books.

"Well... well.. if it isn't F4's little whore!"

I spun with a gasp to see the idiot who attacked me. "What do you want?"

He backed me up against the lockers boxing me in. "I want what you're freely giving others?"

I went to move he put his and on my chest holding me there. "Your friends can't help you."

That is what he thought I could see from the corner of my eye F4 pushing through the crowd to get to me. But it wasn't them who came to my rescue.

The idiot was pulled away before he ws slammed against the lockers by...

"Shin Segi!" I watched as Segi spun the idiot around punching him in the face. When he fell Segi grabbed his collar before punching him again. If I don't stop him he'll kill him.

Moving forward I grabbed Segi's arm. "Please Shin Segi. That's enough I don't want you to get in trouble your first day."

He looked at me as if contemplating before turning back to Min-Chul. "If you ever touch her again will come back and break every single piece of your bone." He turned to me taking a hold of my chin with his fingers. "Are you okay?

"Yeah."

He placed a hand on my back. "Now let me get you back to your friends before they break me in half."

**Woo-Bin P.O.V**

My eyes stayed on Kenzie as he went to her locker. It was a good 30 feet away.

"Woo-Bin do you know anything about the new guy?"

I turned to Jun-Pyo. "No thought I suspect..."

Yi-Jung grabbed my arm. "Kenzie!" I turned to see Kenzie being pressed against the lockers by...

"That bastard! He's the one who attacked her." We stormed forward shoving our way through but froze when someone got to her first.

We watched new guy slam Min-Chul into the lockers before punching him again and again. Kenzie had to physically stop him. But when he took her fac in his hands i growled intending to surge forward but Ji-Hoo and Jun-Pyo grabbed my arms.

The new guy put his hand on Kenzie's back leading her toward us. WHen she got close Yi-JUng hugged her.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

Ji-Hoo looked at new guy. "Thank you."

New guy smirked toward Kenzie. "It was no trouble. Though I hear Kenzie can handle herself pretty well."

I felt a pit in my stomach when she looked at new guy blushing. What the hell? She seemed to remember us and smiled.

"Guys this is my brothers friend Shin Segi. Segi this is Jun-Pyo, Ji-Hoo, Yi-Jung, and Woo-Bin."

I touched her shoulder were I saw a hint of discoloration. "Come on I'll give you a ride to meet Beck or Mitchell."

"No you won't."

My eyes shot to Segi glaring. "What did you say?"

He didn't even bother to answer instead he pulled out his phone playing a voicemail for us.

_'Hey Shin Segi,_

_I need a favor man. I have Beck and Mitchell running an errand for me an I'm stuck in meetings all day. Can you get Kenzie from school. Don't take her home bring her to that new restaurant we'l have dinner. An tell Kenzie not to fuss take her to get something nice to wear. Thanks again."_

He put his cell phone away. "I would hand her over into your care but I have a favor for her brother to fulfill." Something in his face told me that was a lie. What was this guys intentions with my Kenzie... My Kenzie? Where the hell did that come from.

**Ksenia P.O.V**

I could see Woo-Bin off in his mind. What was he thinking? I felt a hand on my back. "Shall we?"

I nodded before turning to the others. "I'll see you guys later." Moving forward I gave the a quick hug. Well I tried to give Woo-Bin a quick hug that didn't work out. When I wrapped my arms around his waist he held me tight his face almost in my neck, did he just take a deep breathe smelling my hair?"

Slowly he pulled back smiling that crocked smiled I liked. "How about another round tomorrow? Jun-Pyo and Ji-Hoo wants to see the show."

I giggled before pushing on his chest. "Your on... Just be prepared to look up at me from your back."

Jun-Pyo and SHin Segi started coughing while the others laughed.

"Okay let's go." I noticed Segi looked at Woo-Bin, who raised his brow, before taking my hand in his leading me outside.

"Segi what?"

He stopped at his car, a red sportscar, before opening the door. "We'll talk on the way."

"But."

I wouldn't say he forced me into the car because it wasn't so forceful but yeah he made me get into the car. When he went around I looked toward the front of the school surprised to see Woo-Bin being restrained by Ji-Hoo and was staring toward his his mouth moving rapidly. What was going on?

As we pulled away Segi turned to me. "What were you talking about? Another round?"

I giggled. " Woo-Bin has been sparing with me. We've only ever had Yi-Jung there before but the others wanted to see a match."

Segi laughed before everything went silent for a bit. "Can I ask you something?"

I looked over. "Sure."

He hesitated a moment before. "Is there anything between you and Woo-Bin?"

I froze. "What?"

He smirked. "I have eyes. Are you and Woo-Bin together."

I sighed. "No Woo-Bin and I are not together."

"But you like him."

My eyes snapped to his. "Why all the questions?"

He pulled up to the store parking before taking my hand in his. "I was just wondering ig I had a chance at asking you out."

"What?" I felt frozen. What should I do? What should I say. "We've known each other only about a day."

He smiled. "Long enough got me to see your a beautiful person. I like being around you, you have a way of lighting up the room."

I chuckled. "Enough Romeo. If Don Juan and Casanova's lines don't work neither will yours."

He froze "Who is Don Juan and Casanova?"

I bit my lip. "It's a nickname for Woo-Bin and Y-Jung."

"An who is Woo-Bin?"

"Don Juan."

He laughed getting out before opening my door. "Then how about this. With you brother around get to know me more an see if you'd agree for me to take you on a date"

Seemed fair. "Okay."

"Now let's go get something more suitable for tonight."

"Let's go."


	35. Yes! I'll go on a date with you!

**Ksenia P.O.V**

I saw in the F4 lounge by myself letting my mind wonder. The dinner the other night with my brother and Segi was fun. Getting yo know Segi more was a good idea. He was a good guy. Though now I thought about it Segi was like all of F4 in one. He had Yi-Jung's charm, Ji-Hoo's heart, Jun-Pyo's playfulness, and Woo-Bin's strength.

I still was at conflict about going on a date or not. I could easily see myself dating him. But at present moment my heart still says Woo-Bin.

My phone chimed telling me I had a message. Pulling out my phone I saw it was my brother.

_"Ready!"_

"For?"

_"Remember we're opening the new club tonight. We need to get there early to check on everything."_

"Okay. Met me out front."

_"Almost there." _ I stuffed my phone into my pocket before grabbing my bag and running out to meet Alex.

That night Alex, Segi and I stood in the owner's lounge overlooking the room. I smiled seeing everyone having fun.

"Looks like a success bro!"

"Good let's go do our thing."

I follows him downstairs toward the dance floor. Before we could reach the stage I froze.

Segi touched my shoulder. "Kenz?"

Looking toward the booth area I noticed a couple of familiar faces. Yi-Jung and Woo-Bin stood among the crowd, but that isn't what made my heart drop. They stood with a girl at their sides. I watched as the one with Woo-Bin leaned up whispering something to him making him laugh. Seeing him smiling like that I knew my answer. Woo-Bin and I would only ever be friends. I took a deep shuttering breath. I will be that. Woo-Bin was my best friend before my pesky feelings interfered.

I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder pulling me back against a strong chest. "Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine."

Segi turned me around to wipe my cheek. "Don't think about it." He glances over my shoulder. "His lose."

I sighed. "I guess he never saw me more then a friend."

"He's an idiot."

I gave a small smile. "After the presentation can you take me somewhere."

Segi pulled me into a hug. "I'll take you anywhere you want to go."

"Let's get this over with." He lead me toward the stage.

**Woo-Bin P.O.V**

I laughed at what Minnie said before turning to Yi-Jung. "Your cousin's haven't changed a bit."

Lelo laughed before kicking my shin. "An your still as annoying as my brother."

Yi- Jung laughed. "Be good Woo-Bin. You know we brought them here for their birthday."

Minnie squeezed my arm. "Which means no loose women."

"Hey it's me."

Lelo and Minnie laughed. "Exactly!"

The music stopped as a man go on stage. "Hey isn't that Kenzie's brother?"

"Yeah."

Alex grabbed the microphone. "Is everyone having a good evening?" There was applause and hollars. "I'd like yo welcome each and everyone of you to the grand opening of The Den?"There was another applause." Now let me introduce the master mind behind this beautiful place and it's owner, Kenzie!"

Kenzie? I strained to see the stage as she walked up. My breath caught as she walked on stage. Her hair was up in a bun showing off her long neck an she wore a black dress that reached her knees. It was held up at the neck leaving her shoulders and half her back bare.

Yi-Jung chuckled beside me. "I guess you think she's beautiful , huh?"

I punching his shoulder as she went to speak.

"Thank you for being here. Let's make The Den the best place in Soeul!" There was more cheering." Now I's like to bring up my partner on this endeavor... Shin Segi!"

Segi? He's with her? I watched as he got on stage making many of the woman go crazy. My fists clinched when her took Kenzie's hand in his. He smiled to the crowd. "Lets make opening night a great one. Don't forget to try this signature drink Wolfsbane. An remember if you drink inform the staff an you'll be given transportation. Now enough talk... DJ hit it."

The DJ turned up the music an everyone began having fun. I watched Segi lead Kenzie off the stage before looking at Yi-Jung. "Come on."

**Ksenia P.O.V**

After Segi helped me down I noticed Woo-Bin and Yi-Jung coming toward me. I wasn't ready to face them. I turned to Segi. "Can we go please."

He must of seen the others for he nodded before leading me on a wide circle around the dance floor leading to the door. We stopped long enough for us to put on our jckets before leading me out to his car.

After he helped me into the car he got behind the wheel. "Where to?"

I sighed as I laid my head against the window. "Just home please."

He pulled out and headed for home. "Are you okay?"

"I will be. I mean it isn't the first time in history a woman finds out her crush just sees her as a friend."

**Shin Segi P.O.V**

As I drove toward Wolfe estate my mind drifted to the woman beside me. I've like Kenzie since I met her. She was just amazing to be around. I could see she like that Woo-Bin so I told myself if they were together I would back off an just be a friend. But it's hard standing by and seeing her hurting.

But I saw how Woo-Bin looked at Kenzie. I knew she liked her. So why were they both stupid. But then again she said he was known as Don Juan, he may not want her. Seeing him and Yi-Jung with the girls on there arms and several around them I knew they were both players.

She may not like me like she does him but if she'd allow me I'd try and make her happy. Yeah she liked him but in time maybe she could come to love me. But would not force her. She was to special ro lose, even if it was only as a friend.

"Segi?"

"Yes."

"Where you serious?"

"About?"

"Liking me?"

I felt my heart race."Yes I was."

She was quiet a moment before she spoke again."If your still interested I would like to go on a date with you."

I froze. "Really?"

"Yeah. "

I puled up to her house helping her out of my car. I knew tonight is probably the reason for her agreeing but I wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth. "How about tomorrow."

"Okay."

I lead her inside stopping at her bedroom door. "I'll pick you up after 5th period tomorrow."

"See you then. "I froze as she leaned up and kissed my cheek. "Night."

"Goodnight Kenzie." I waited till she closed the door before I leaned against the wall with a sigh. I was so ready for that date tomorrow. I wouldn't rush her but I was craving to finally kiss those beautiful lips of hers.

I went to my room changing into my sleepwear before I laid down with my arm behind my head. I had idea about tomorrow running through my head. If Kenzie excepted me after tomorrow I would make sure she never was sad again. I would protect her with all I have... With that final thought I fell asleep ready for tomorrow to come sooner.

**!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. What will happen next? How will their date go? An how will Woo-Bin react when she finds out?**

**A big thank you to _Ashlynt _ for bringing the glitch to my attention. I am sorry to the readers it took me a few days to see it.**


	36. Warning!

**Ksenia P.O.V**

Strangely enough I was actually excited about my date with Shin Segi. I told myself to be open with him and what happens happens. I had laid in bed last night thinking, a I finally told myself if Woo-Bin and I are meant to be it will happen. But if not why not allow myself to be happy. Segi was wonderful.

The bell rang signaling end of day. Grabbing my special bag I ran to the girls room intending to change for my date when..

"Well. well.. if it isn't the little bitch."

I turned to see the bitchy trio with another girl. "What do you want?"

Ginger tried to grab my bag. "What you got in there?"

I pulled my bag away. "None of your business."

Sunny smirked. "Looks like a night bag. What guy is bedding you tonight?"

"You must have me confused with you... An it's none of your business but I was changing for my date tonight."

Miranda scoffed. "What loser asked you."

I smirked. "Shin Segi. The new university student."

Ginger scowled. "What does he see in you? You are around F4 and now him. You are nothing but scum."

I smirked. "You see he actually wants a woman not some little skank eager to lay with him or F4."

My head snapped to the side at Ginger's hit. I could taste the blood. I slowly turned to look at Ginger giving her a evil grin before punching her in the face, making sure I broke her nose. As she fell I left the restroom.

With a sudden idea I headed for the F4 lounge. Maybe I can use that bathroom. I thought I wouldn't see anyone when I went in but I was wrong.

"Jun-Pyo! Ji-Hoo! Um... How are you?" I made sure I kept my head tilted down so they wouldn't notice my lip.

"We're good."

I notice Ji-Hoo get up moving toward me. I turned a little. " I was wondering if I can use F4's restroom to change."

I knew the gig was up when Ji-Hoo stood in front of me. How did he always know when something was wrong. He reached out gently gripping my shin lifting my face.

I saw the restrained fury in his eyes as he looked at my face. When he spoke you could hear the strain. "Who hit you?"

Jun-Pyo's head shot up. "What?" He rushed to my side looking at my split lip and small bruise forming. "Who dare touch my _jag-eun neudae?"_

I sighed, "Ginger hit me. But don't worry she got what she deserved. May even need to buy another nose."

Ji-Hoo took his handkerchief whipping my lip. "Go ahead take as long as you need."

Jun-Pyo crossed his arms. "Why do you need to change?"

I smiled. "I have a date. An he'll be here in a bit."

Ji-Hoo smiled. "Well go get ready. You wouldn't want to disappoint him."

I hugged them both before hurrying into the restroom. After locking the door I got ready.

**Ji-Hoo P.O.V**

I sat back down with Jun-Pyo both us talking about Kenzie an her date.

"I can't believe he finally asked her! They have been going circles since they met."

Jun-Pyo laughed. "It is Valentine's Day. He just better not hurt her." I agreed. We sat there for another 20 minutes before we heard the others.

Yi-Jung walked in with a dressed up Woo-Bin.

I was first to get up and give him a side hug. "Ready for your date?"

He sighed. "I guess so."

"Guess so?"

He shrugged. "Not exactly what I want to do on V-Day but I said I would."

I looked to Jun-Pyo I knew he was as annoyed as I was."Are you serious?"

He leaned against the wall. "What it's not like they'll be anything coming from tonight. It's just dinner to make her happy and that's it."

jun-Pyo growled. "How can you say that?"

"What?"

"Anyone would be lucky to go on a date with her. Heck if I didn't love Jan-Di so much I might ask her out."

Woo-Bin laughed. "Seriously? Come on man she can be annoying at times."

Before Jun-Pyo could charge Woo-Bin the bathroom door opened. We all looked at Kenzie, who in seeing she was being stared at blushed. She curled her hair so it hung in spiral waves down her back. She wore a one shoulder black dress that hugged her body, it came to a stop right above knees. She wore black high heels to match an her makeup looked natural.

I moved forward taking her hand, "You look beautiful Kenzie."

"Awe! Thanks."

I saw Woo-Bin's jaw was nearly on the floor.

**Woo-Bin P.O.V**

I couldn't remember how to breath. Kenzie was gorgeous. But why was she dressed up?

Yi-Jung came over and kissed Kenzie's cheek. "You look amazing Kenz."

"Thanks." She looked over at me. "Woo-Bin you look nice."

"So do you."

jun-Pyo crossed his arms. "So where are you two going?"

Both Kenzie and I looked at him. "What?"

"Where are you taking Kenzie?"

He thought I was taking her out? "Where..."

Kenzie interrupted. " I'm not going on a date with Woo-Bin."

I looked at her. She had a date,

Jun-Pyo looked confused. "Then who?"

"Kenzie!"

We turned and I bit back a snarl.

"Shin Segi." She moved toward him with a held out a rose. "A single rose?"

He chuckled. :You'll see why." He held out his arm. "You ready?"

Before she could answer Jun-Pyo stepped up. "Actually Kenzie can you step outside a moment. We would like a word with your friend." I had to stop my laugh as she yanked on his ear making him cry out.

"You better be nice." With that she walked out.

Once gone all four of us turned to stare down Segi. I had to give him credit he didn't give a care.

Jun-Pyo crossed his arms. "Where are you taking her?"

He smiled."I have a special dinner planned and a surprise for her. after that it is whatever she wants."

I flexd my fists. "You better have her home by 11."

He chuckled. "Did you forget? For the time being I live in the same house."

Grabbing his collar I slammed him against the wall.

"Woo-Bin!"

I ignored Ji-Hoo and Yi-Jung as I snarled at Segi. "Weather your staying at her house or not. We better not find out you took advantage of her in any way."

I was surprised when he knocked away my hands before shoving me away. "I'm not that stupid,unlike you. Kenzie is to precious to mess with. _I _ would never hurt her. An believe me I wish more then anything I had met her first because if I had I would made sure she never met you."

That pissed me off. The others had to physically restrain me. Who the hell did this guy think he was. Weather he met Kenzie first or not I would have gone out of my way to get to know her.

Yi-Jung beside me growled. "Who do you think you are to say that?"

"Apparently the only on thinking of Kenzie." He sighed. "You are her brothers an that has helped her a lot, but you." He looked at me. "How stupid are you to give her up for lose women."

I froze. "What?"

"She liked you. An I be you've known that. An that the whole farce about being a couple getting closer. She told me everything! Because she said it wasn't fair to me to lose my heart to her when hers was toward another. I know about Caledonia. She thinks she's stupid to let herself fall for '_Don Juan' _ I've seen the hurt on her fave when you have another woman hanging on you."

"Another woman?"

"Last night at the Den. She was going to come greet you but stopped when that little red head hung on you. Not to mention Tina from Caledonia. She was on that trip in hoped of getting closer to you, but she said as soon as you stepped off that boat you were all about Tina."

I almost felt like couldn't breath, listening to what I had put Kenzie through with my stupidity.

"I thought when she talked about you almost kissing her that was it. But she sad you acted as if it never happened." He fixed his jacket. "So I asked whatever she chooses except it. If by a miracle she excepts and becomes my girl be there as her best friend an brother." He stepped forward looking me directly in the eyes. "For right now I give you my word if she excepts me I will protect and cherise her." Without another word he turned an walked out.

Only then did the others release my arms. "Woo-Bin?"

Ignoring them I went to the window looking out. By chance I could see Segi escorting Kenzie to his car. As he lifted her hand to kiss it my breathing became labored. But it was her answering smile that gave me my answer. I was an idiot! As they drove off I let everything I pent up out. Turning I drove my fist through the closet doors over and over again. I lost my chance. I could be the one taking her out but I was an idiot.

I was pulled away from the door Ji-Hoo quickly wrapping my bloody hand. Yi-Jung gripped my shoulders. "Deep breaths."

"How could I be so stupid!"

"Woo-Bin!"

"I lost my chance. Why did I have to be afraid to say anything?"

Jun-Pyo gabbed my shoulders shaking me. "She hasn't told him yes. Even then be honest with her."

I flexed my fist. "Whatever she chooses I'll act accordingly. If she chooses him. I'll be her best friend . If not I'll not let anything stop me."

Just then my phone rang. I looked at it with a sigh. It was Minnie Yi-Jung's cousin.

"Yeah."

There was a giggle on the other side. _"Ready for or date."_

Looking off the way Kenzie went I knew I couldn't. "Minnie I'm sorry but I have to cancel."

_"What? Why? Please don't cancel I had something I wanted to talk to you about."_

I didn't like the sound of that. "No... I have something more important to do."

_"Oppa! This was our date I've been waiting to go on a date with you for forever."_

I knew then all those laughs and touches last night. She was trying to pull me in. No the only woman who can pull me in and keep me is Kenzie. "No... an don't contact me again."

I hung up and my phone immideitly rang again. Declining the call I quickly blocked her number before turning to the others.

"Let's go do something later night. I need to clear my mind."

They patted my shoulder in agreement. I pulled off my jacket and tie before heading to the training room planning on working up a sweat.


	37. Misunderstood Date!

**_Ksenia P.O.V_**

I smiled as Segi helped me out of the car as he lead me inside the restaurant.

"Reservations?"

" ."

"Yes this way."

I bit my lip as I linked my arm with Segi following him. We were lead to a private area an I smiled. There on the table as a vase wit the remaining roses.

Segi held out my chair for me before siting himself. We ordered before sitting in an awkward silence for a few minutes. Okay I know it's been forever since I've been on a date! But come on Kenzie start a conversation. Thank goodness he did.

"I was wondering?"

"What?"

"I know how protective your dad and brother are. So how were you able to talk them into letting you come to Korea alone?"

"I didn't. You saw they let me come with Beck and Mitchell."

"What made you want to come here?"

"Jan-Di my sister. She was going to attend Shinhwa an was scared. An after an incident I was home schooled so I figured it would be good."

"What incident?"

"A fight at my last school."

"Fight?"

"Some guys figured out who I was an thought it would be a good idea to fight me."

"Some guys? How many?" When I remained silent he reached over taking my hand. "Kenzie?"

I sighed. "5."

"5?"

I looked at the table my face feeling hot." I got to confident an that no one could beat me in a fight. I learned that wasn't true... the hard way."

His hand fisted. "What happened?"

"I was leaving school when one came at me. I held my own well till his buddies came in. They held me as another hit me. I was lucky Alex had sent Beck and Mitchell to come get me. If they didn't intervene who know what would have happened."

He tightened his hand. "How bad."

"Two weeks in the hospital. Could have been 1 but Dad and Alex made them keep me another week."

"What about the guys who attacked you?"

"Jail."

"Good." He quieted as out dinner arrived. Once the waiter left Segi turned back to me. "Does F4 know?"

I looked down. "No. I haven't told them yet."

"You should."

I bit my lip. "What if I lose my new brothers?"

"I doubt that. Remember one is Prince Song. Song Jung-Woo is a honorable man an I am sure he made sure his heir is as well."

"I know. I've met him."

He stilled his brow raised. "You've met Song Jung-Woo?"

"Yep."

"Then I'm surprised Woo-Bin doesn't know. Your brother and Jung-Woo are good friends. So he knew who you are."

"He didn't act like it."

We ate our food before Segi offered me an arm. "Shall we go for a walk."

"Sure."

We walked for about 10 minutes before I had to asked. "Segi how do you know so much?"

"What do you mean?"

"It;s one thing being friends with my brother but you know so much of not only my brother's business but of others as well."

He stopped before pulling down his collar tilting his head. There on his neck was a tribal like red tattoo curling up to behind his ear before going down into his shirt. I recognized it immidietly.

"Seungjin!"

He pulled me to a stop pulling me closer. "Yes. Does that make you think any different of me?"

"No. you're stll the Shin Segi I met."

His arms came around my waist pulling me closer. "An how is that?"

"Your still a Romeo!"

I felt myself losing breathe as he leaned closer. What was he doing? I hadn't decided yet! "Well like Romeo he's sweet, gentle, bold,...strong." He leaned closed my breathing becoming more labored my hands moving to rest on his chest. "And..."

"And?" He was so close."

"An handsome."

Segi grinned before closing the distance pulling me closer an into a deep kiss.

_**Yi-Jung P.O.V**_

I walked with the others through the ark. We had gotten Jun-Pyo away from his mom an Ji-Hoo had made sure Jan-Do got home safely. We were heading to the F4 hangout to discuss matters when we saw them.

"Kenz."

I saw Woo-Bin stumble as we looked at the couple under the fairy lights. I steadied Woo-Bin who was breathing harder.

We watched Segi pull Kenzie closer he hands moving to his chest as they spoke. But when Segi kissed Kenzie we physically restrained Woo-Bin. Though it seemed like it wasn't needed. He had lost all fight in his system.

Jun-Pyo pulled us away. "Come on." We turned and left.

_**Ksenia P.O.V**_

I wanted nothing more then to sink into the kiss but it felt wrong. I pushed Segi away tears in my eyes.

"I'm sorry Segi I can't."

He sighed moving forward placing his forehead against mine. "Don't be sorry."

I sniffed. "No I should be. Heck I should ask for your forgiveness for misleading you."

He gave me a quick kiss on the cheek before stepping back. "No. I had hoped your heart could open to another but I knew it was held by another."

"I really wish I could Segi. Your an amazing man. An I know if I wasn't in love with him I could fall for you in a heartbeat."

He smiled. "At least I'll still gonna have you as a great friend."

"Yep."

He took my hand. "Let's head to the house and just watch some movies."

"Good idea."

We walked back toward the car when. "Hey Kenzie!"

We turned seeing F4 walking up. "Hey guys."

Woo-Bin appreached me first. He gave a gentle grin before bumping my shoulder. "So? How is the date going?"

"It was good." What had gotten into him?"

"Good." He looked at Segi a hard glint in his eyes. "You better take care of my best friend and sister."

Okay time for a correction. "Actually we..."

Yi-Jung smirked. "Yeah remember she has 4 older brothers here that will hurt you."

I tried again. "But were not..."

Jun-Pyo moved forward cutting me off. "Well we have to get going. You get her home safely." They left Ji-Hoo stopped looking back at me as the tears fell before follwoing the others.

What the heck just happened? An why did my chest feel so tight. They wouldn't let me talk at all. An Woo-Bin called me his sister. I felt my heart drop as my chest tightened more. He'll never see me as more then that. I am so stupid.

I noticed Segi went to move past me. "_Pabos!" _ I saw the glint in his eyes and quickly grabbed his arm.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm gonn go kick some stupid F4 ass starting with Woo-Bin."

"No." I pulled his arm. "Please Segi it's okay."

"No it's not do you see how you look right now Kenzie? It looked like he just ripped your heart out before stepping on it... He made you cry... again!"

"Please Segi lets just go... please."

He growled before turning to me. "Fine let's leave." He helped me into the car before speeding home.


	38. Seeking Help!

**Ksenia P.O.V**

I leaned against the back of the couch with a sigh. My brother had taken, Segi, Beck, and Mitchell to go handle some business an they expect me to sit at home. My phone ringing caught my attention. I answered.

"Hello."

_"Kenz?"_ I could tell something was wrong right off the bat.

"Jan-di what is it?"

She proceeded to tell me everything. The more she talked the more angry I became. I wanted nothing more then to fo kill Jun-Pyo's mother. I felt my vision began to blur as a familiar chill moved up my spin.I clinched my fist. No the basilisk can't take over. I had flashes of the last time running through my mind.

_"Kenzie!"_

I took a deep breathe. "Jan-Di I'll cal you back I have to do something."

_"Are you okay?"_

"Yeah. I'll be by later to talk more with you."

_"Okay." _ After hanging up I took a deep breathe trying to fight the chill going up my spine. My eyes clouded again and I felt myself slipping. In the past I would just give in but now I fought it. I would no longer be a slave to my fears.

When my eyes cleared I was in my closet the basilisk's coat in hand. No! Maybe it would be wise to see professional help. Stuffing the jacket into a pack I ran out to my bike ignoring Diana's calls.

Hopping on I sped to the hospital. Parking I ran up to the fourth floor marked, Psychiatrics. Going to the desk I looked at the nurse who was flirting with a young doctor.

"Excuse me."

She seemed irritated. "Yes ma'am."

"I would like to have a work wit your best psychiatrist."

The man looked me over with a creepy grin. "That would be me."

Hell No!"A female psychiatrist."

The nurse snirred. "That would be Dr. Oh Rijin."

"Where's her office?"

"You don't have an appointment. Come back." She looked to the doctor."So rude."

I was pissed! I pulled out my phone calling the one person who could help. I put the phone on speaker so they could hear.

_"Yeah!"_

"Gu Jun-Pyo! Is that any way to answer your sister's call." That got their attention.

_"Kenzie! What can I do for you?"_

"I could use your assistance."

_"Anything for you sis."_

"I'm at Shinhwa hospital, no I'm not hurt. I just want to talk to someone an I have two very rude employees stopping me."

_"Aish! Who are they?"_

I smirked at the now scared duo. "Dr. Park San-Joo and Nurse Lee Che-Yun."

Before Jun-Pyo could answer the nurse guested. "Last door on the right."

I began walking off. "Oh and Jun-Pyo run a check on as soon as I walked in he was learing at me after flirting and touching the nurse.

He growled. "_I'll have them both fired."_

"Thanks." I hung up before stopping at the door. I was about to knock when I heard something crash.

Pushing opened the door I saw a woman in a white coat wrestling with a tall man. Rushing in I yanked him off her before forcing him to his knees his arms locked behind him.

"What real man attacks a woman."

The doctor grabbed my arm. "It's okay...that's my brother."

I immediately let go stepping back. "I'm Sorry."

The guy got up rlling his shoulder. "No need if it had been someone attacking my little sister I'd be glad she'd have help."

The doctor huffed. "Your older by a year."

I couldn't help but chuckle at these two. They reminded me of me and my brother. "Well at least it is a year. Try having a brother 15 years older."

They laughed before the woman held out her hand. "I'm Dr. Oh Rijin."

I shook her hand. "I'm Ksenia Wolfe but call me Kenzie."

The man held out his hand as well. "Oh Rion." I shook his hand as well.

put her hands in her pockets. "How can I help you?"

I took a deep breathe. "I need your help."

"With what?"

"I believe I have a split personality, an I want it to go away.

As my breathing increased Rion guided me to the couch sitting me down. "Easy your breathing you'll pass out." When I struggled Rion looked into my eyes. "Keep in time with my brething."

I kept my eyes on him an my breathing returned to normal. Dr. Oh sat across from me. "Now tell me what you can!"

"Well she calls herself the Basilisk. She can be very dangerous."

"How does she appear?"

"It seems whenever someone I love or are about is i danger a cold shiver will go up my spine an my vision would cloud."

"How many times has she appeared?"

"So far 3. But just an hour ago I had the feeling as if she wanted to take over."

"How did you stop her?"

"I remembered the last time she was i control she attacked a very close friend. But he was able to call me back out."

"When did she first appear?"

"I was in an abusive relationship an when I ended it he tried to kill me. My _uijamea _ stood up against him to help me. He hired people to hurt her. Tat is the first time she took over."

"What happened?"

"She hunted the hit men down beating them to a bloody pulp."

"The second time?"

When I looked down ashamed Rion took my hand in his. "It's okay."

"The second time me and my brother's girlfriend Bridget has been kidnapped. I was forced to watch as they killed her. That's when I felt the chill. When I came to the man who had killed her had a knife to my neck an I had a knife deep in his chest." I took a deep breathe. "He may have cut my neck but I killed him."

Rion handed me a tissue. "By the sound of it it was self defense."

agreed." What about the last time?"

"Someone set up my _uijamea _ an had pictures of her in a bed with a man. She was passed out. All I could worry about was id he touched her. That's when the Basilisk took over again. When I finally came to I had been fighting someone I cared about."

was quiet a moment before answering. "I think it'll be a good idea for us to talk to the Basilisk."

My eyes went wide. "No! She's dangerous."

"Hear me out. Bring who you can trust to help an I'll hypnotize you."

I thought about it a moment before answering. "Alright but I'll have to be tie up and restrained I don't want anyone to get hurt."

"Okay." She looked at her brother. "Rion your office is secluded and private can we do it there."

He looked at me before nodding. "Of course. An Rijin I'll be there to assist."

"Good." She wrote down her number handing it over. "We'll see you tomorrow."

"Thank you." With that I left.


	39. Meeting the Basilisk!

Ksenia P.O.V

Let's just say when I had gotten home last night I got in big trouble. First from Alex them by noth Beck and Mitchell. It took me over an hour to get them to shut up long enough to tell them why I left. It worried them hearing I almost lost control. Segi was lost till it was explained. SO here we are me, Alex, Segi, Mitchell, and Beck pilled into the SUV on the way to met Rion and . I was so nervous. I had order the others to not let the Basilisk run free. So they had brought what was needed to restrain her.

As we pulled up I took a deep breathe Alex noticed. "Are you sure about this?"

I nodded. "Yes. I don't need the fear of losing myself."

Segi bumped my shoulder. "We are all here for you."

"Let's do this!"

We stopped and I got feeling more nervous. I hope after this visit it will help me.

Dr. Oh opened the door smiling. "Kenzie, welcome."

"Thank you again, ."

"Please call me Rijin." She looked up. "An who did you bring?"

"My brothers Alex, Beck, Mitchell and my good friend Segi."

I smiled from when Rijin smiled a Segi his cheeks darkened. Maybe having him here will be a good thing.

She lead us inside and I smiled softly. "Hi Rion."

"Afternoon Kenzie."

"Rion!" I turned to see Segi looking at Rion."

"Ch Dohyun.?"

"Actually it's Shin Segi. I was using as alias for work." He smirked. "You above all would understand."

"What are you doing here?"

Segi put his hand on my shoulder. "I'm helping out my friend here."

I took another deep breathe. "Can we start. I want to just get this over with."

Rijin nodded. "Okay." She gestured to the couch. "Get comfy."

I shook my head. "Is there a sturdy chair?"

They looked confused a moment before Rion brought over a wood chair. I sat before looking up at the others. "You know what to do." I looked to Segi. "Segi stand by Rijin. Is is something goes happens do whatever you need to to keep me from hurting anyone."

Alex grabbed my shoulder. "We won't allow it."

I nodded getting comfortable as Beck sat his bag down before puling out everything.

"What the Hell?" Rion looked startles as I was handcuffed and tied to the chair. "Why?"

I looked up. "Because when provoked she can be dangerous. This is for everyone's safety."

He looked more worried but he stood to the side as if ready to help.

Alex stood up with a sigh. "Try to get out."

I pulled on the ropes and cuffs with all my strength. "It's good I don't think she'll he able to get out." I settled down before looking up. "Ready!"

"Okay. Now close your eyes and listen to my voice. Take a deep breathe in through the nose and out through the mouth. feel yourself relaxing , let your mind wonder."

I felt my body go slack I couldn't move. I didn't want to, all I wanted to do was sleep.

"Now let your mind wonder back to went it first happened. When she first appeared!"

_I saw myself walking out of my room to Alex's office scared from a dream. But stopping at his door hearing him talk to some of his men._

_"Rotate! Do want needs to be done to protect Jan-Di."_

_"Sir? Are you sure the hit is real?"_

_"Yes. Beck stopped one man from attacking her already. Kristoff i mad. Jan-Di scared his face. Know he wants her dead. The men he hired will no stop till she is in a body bag."_

_I leaned against the wall my breath labored. He was after my sister! I couldn't let them hurt her! I wanted to move so bad but the fear I had made me freeze. No! I had to go! That was when I felt it, the tingle go up my spine as my vision clouded._

_A growl erupted in my throat as I stood straight staring at the wall. My eyes flickered... The Basilisk had made her first appearance._

Alex P.O.V

I stood arms crossed watching and listening. It had been 10 minutes since she hypnotized Kenz and nothing was happening. I was very closer to calling it done when Kenzie twitched. We took a step closer to her as she growled.

Yep this wasn't Kenzie!"

Her eyes shot open glaring at the doctor. "What do you want?"

Rijin took a step closer. "Kenzie?"

Kenz smiled. "Sorry sweetie Kenzie can't come to the phone right now."

"Then who are we talking to."

"The Basilisk.." She tilted her head. "Call me Lisk for short." She seemed to finally noticed her surrounding. "Why am I tied up?"

Segi moved closer to Rijin. "For our protection."

Lisk glared up at him. "Ah! If it isn't the son of Seungjin... What do you think you are doing interfering?"

"What?"

"He's the one Kenzie is destined for not another. An you come in confusing her."

I felt my big brother anger rise. My sister with a boyfriend! Not to mention my friend was interested in her.

Tijin stepped forward. "Lisk?"

"Yes Doc?"

"Do you understand why your here?"

"Kenzie wants me gone. She doesn't want to lose control anymore."

I looked at Lisk worried about Kenzie. I always knew she seemed to be a different person but I never thought she was this bad.

"Since Kenzie wants you to leave, will you?"

"She still needs me. I'm the only one who knows how to protect not only her but our loved ones. She can't do what needs to be done. She's still weak."

Beck stepped forward. "She's not weak! Kenzie is strong. You don't have to protect her. That's what we are for."

Lisk chuckled. "You mean like you protected her from nearly being raped."

That made my blood boil. "What?" I glared at Beck. How could he not tell me of this.

Lisk pulled on her restraints. "But Kenzie never told you the truth. If that bastard hadn't knocked us out I would have killed him myself. But Yi-Jung and Woo-Bin kicking their asses were satisfying."

Rion stepped closer. "Okay you said you have to protect her but you didn't say anything about you wanting to stay."

Lisk raised a brow. "Clever Boy! Your right. I much rather have my peace. But until Kenzie no longer carries this fear I will be here for her."

I moved forward. "What fear?"

Lisk smiled pulling harder on her restraints. "Sorry this session is over."

Segi stepped in front of Rijin. "It's over when the doc says it is."

"Don't think so."

i flinched for with an almighty yell Lisk broke the arm of the chair off freeing her hands. We surged forward intending to stop her but Lisk got her feet free before dodging us.

"Sorry bro I have somewhere t be."With that she grabbed the broken chair throwing it at the window smashing it.

"Kenzie No!" I rushed forward wanting to stop her but I was to late. Lisk jumped out of the window sprinting off into the wood.

Rion looked out into the woods. "Will she be okay."

"Yes once we can get her to calm down Kenzie will be back."

Segi stopped at my side. "I have a feeling I know where she'll go."

Beck nodded. "If Lisk said he was important she'll go there."

Mitchell picked up his bag. "Should we stop her?"

Beck sighed. "No. Truth is the boy has helped Kenzie in more ways then one."

I shared a look with them before looking out the window. "You better take care of her or you'll have me to deal with, Song Woo-Bin!"


	40. Her Destiny!

_**Woo-Bin P.O.V**_

I sighed looking over at Ji-Hoo who just crossed his arms. "I told you! I'll respect her wishes." I ducked as he aimed a kick at y head. "Yo bro! Cool it!"

Ji-hoo smiled . "Did I finally knock some sense into you?"

I groaned standing up. "listen!"

"Ya!" Yep my ass was on the ground... again. Out of my friends Ji-Hoo was probably the only who who could beat me. Yi-Jung and Jun-Pyo could hold their own but I still won.

Ji-Hoo straighten his shirt before offering his hand. I accepted and he pulled me to my feet.

"Now will you listen?"

"Ji-Hoo we saw them last night. What is there to listen to? She choose and I messed up. But I won't lose her as a friend."

Ji-Hoo sighed. "Aish your stubborn!"

Before I could answer a loud clap of thunder sounded before followed by lightening.

"I forgot about the storm. It's a good think So-Young is enjoying a girl's sleepover."

I could see the clouds moving in. I patted Ji-Hoo's shoulder "Come on let's go get something to drink." But when I went to move Ji-Hoo grabbed my arm.

"Woo-Bin!" I turned at his started voice seeing his shock expression as he looked toward the woods. I followed his line of sight before freezing.

There about 30 feet from us a figure emerged from the woods.

"Kenzie!" Ji-Hoo and I took off toward her as she fell to her knees.

"Kenz!" I grabbed her before she could fall over./ "Kenz. Are you okay?"

Her breathing was labored, she couldn't talk, "Woo-Bin!" I looked up to see Ji-Hoo holding up her arm. I felt myself shake with anger. There on her wrist was not only handcuff with a broken chair arm, and there was rope around her wrist and one of her ankles.

"Kenzie? What happened?"

"Lisk... So tired Woo-Bin!"

I looked at Ji-Hoo, he must have read my mind for her leaned forward touching Kenzie's face. "Kenzie? Who is Lisk?"

Her hand moved to her chest. "Me..." She suddenly went limp.

"Kenziie!" I shook her but she wouldn't wake.

Ji-Hoo reached forward his hands going to her neck. "She's just unconscious, probably from exhaustion."

"Let's get her inside an this crap off of her." I gently picked her up before heading inside.

Heading up to my room I sat her down on my bed before going over to my dresser. Reaching in I pulled out my lock pick set before going back and getting to work on getting the handcuffs off of her.

Ji-Hoo grabbed a knife and gently cut away the ropes from her wrist and ankle. I felt my body shake with anger at the red raw sores on her wrists and ankles. Moving to my bathroom grabbed the first aid kit and sat it on my bed both Ji-Hoo and I working on bandaging her wrists and ankles.

Once she was cleaned up we tucked her in we sat down watching her. I could see the fury in Ji-Hoo's eyes has he watched his sister sleep.

"What the hell happened?"

I flexed my fist. " I don't know...but I am tempted to go find out."

"As am I but I don't want to leave her side right now... I have a feeling when she wakes up we can get our answer."

I watched her as she sighed and turned over snuggling into my pillow. "I agree I don't want to leave her either...but we need some answers."

Ji-Hoo pulled out his phone tossing it to me. "Call Beck."

I looked at my phone getting the number before calling the number on Ji-Hoo's phone. Putting it on speaker I leaned closer to let him hear.

_"Hello?"_

"What the hell happened to Kenzie."

I could hear something on the other en before her brother's voice came on the phone. _"Is Kenzie there! Is she okay?"_

"What the hell happened?"

Ji-Hoo leaned forward growling. "She had ropes and handcuffs hanging off of her."

We heard a sigh. _"I can't tell you. But know she is okay."_

"Bullshit. It looked like she ran all he way here."

_"We knew she would go to you... You for some reason make her seem safe."_

Ji-hoo looked up at Kenzie before looking back at the phone. "Of course she would we are the only ones who seem like real family to her."

_"Watch your tone boy!"_

I lifted the phone. "It seems like we have her best interests for her.. What have you done.. She has had many problems since you got here... Remember I was the one who brought her back from the brink... So until decides otherwise she'll be remaining with us."

Ji-Hoo nodded. "Where we can protect her." Before he could answer I hung up handing the phone back to Ji-Hoo.

"No...Please.!" We both shot up as Kenzie whimpered in her sleep. I remembered her doing this last time. Moving forward I took her hand in mind gently stroking her hair.

"It's okay we are here you can rest easy."

She whimpered again. "Why was I weak?"

I looked to Ji-Hoo. She was asleep but she was talking as if in a fever."

"Your not weak Kenz."

I whimpered holding my hand tighter. "I couldn't fight him. He won... He wants to hurt Jan-Di, and I am to scared of him to protect her."

Ji-Hoo stiffened at Jan-Di being in danger... "Who Kenzie. Who wants to hurt you and Jan-di."

She cried a tear falling down her cheek. "Kristoff! He wants us to pay."

"Pay for what?" She didn't say anything. Her features finally softened. I looked up. "I think she finally went back to sleep."

Ji-Hoo pulled out his phone dialing a number... "Come on Jan-Di pick up." I rang 5 times before she answered.

_"Hello?"_

"Jan-Di are you okay?"

_"Of course why?"_

I took his phone . "Jan-Di it's Woo-Bin. I have to ask you something and please be honest with me."

_"Okay."_

"What really happened with Kristoff?" She was quiet for a moment. "Please."

_"He abused Kenzie... He hurt her... When I finally was able to get her away from him he tried to kill her. But I stepped in to protect her. I took a shovel and hit him with it scaring his face. That has made him mad. He sent men to try and hurt me but then is when Kenzie changed. Something in her snapped she seemed to change but that day her fear disappeared and she went for the men who were hired to hurt me."_

"What happened?"

_"She hurt all of them... But what is strange is when it was all over she seemed to be back to her normal self... were she is terrified of him."_ We heard her mom in the background. _"I have to go."_

"Okay thank you Jan-Di." When she hung up I looked up at Ji-Hoo. "We need to find out what we can about this idiot."

"I agree."

I leaned down kissing Kenzie's head making a promise. "I swear to you Kenzie we will protect you from anything that scares you."


	41. I'm Sorry!

**Ksenia P.O.V**

My head was killing me. I swear it seems I drank so much last night how back my head was hurting right now. I groaned turning over and barring my head in the pillow. Wait a pillow? I opened my eyes seeing a familiar room. What happened? Last night was fuzzy. After the Basilisk took over everything after was a blur.

"Kenzie!"

I sat up and paled. There at the foot of the bed stood Ji-Hoo, Yi-Jung, and Woo-Bin an they had their arms crossed.

"What happened? How did I get here?"

Ji-Hoo moved closer sitting beside me. "Do you not remember?"

"No... Everything is fuzzy."

Yi-Jung looked at Woo-Bin before looking at me. "What was the last thing you remember?"

"Me, Alex, Segi, Beck, and Mitchell meeting with Rion and ."

"Who and who?"

I bit my lip not wanting to tell them just yet about my problem. "Just some people."

Woo-Bin glared at me. "Then who is Lisk?"

I blanched. "Who?"

"Lisk."

"I don't know." I quickly got up catching myself as my legs got weak for a moment.

Ji-Hoo grabbed me holding me steady. "Are you okay?"

"Yes my legs are just a little shaky."

Woo-Bin suddenly grabbed my arms making me look at him. "Kenzie what the hell is going on? You show up here last night in the middle of a storm. It looked like your ran here and then you have rope and handcuffs on you. You said Lisk did it to you and pointed to yourself... Now what the hell is going on?" He gave me a shake making me flinch images of Kristoff coming to mind.

**Woo-Bin P.O.V**

I felt myself get yanked back as Yi-Jung grabbed my collar. "What?"

Yi-Jung's hard eyes made me freeze. "Your scaring her!"

I turned looking at Kenzie and froze seeing the terror on her face. Then I remembered what she went through with her ex. I just grabbed and shook her. How many times did he do the same before he started hitting her.

"Kenz!" I reached out to touch her and her flinch made me freeze. "Kenzie I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

She coiled into herself and seemed to move behind Ji-Hoo a little as if hiding... What have I done?

"Kenzie I'm sorry for yelling and grabbing you... I had just been worried."

She didn't say anything just nodded looking down. I could literally see the shell coming up surrounding her... I sighed . Why did I get so mad at her.

"Kenzie please."

She looked to Ji-Hoo. "Can you get me away _hyung?_"

Ji-hoo looked at me before sighing. "Come on."

As he lead her out I noticed she practically ran past me. I sat heavily on the corner of my bed my head hung. "What have I done Yi-Jung? Now she is terrified of me?"

He patted my shoulder. "Just give her some time... I'm sure she will remember you would never hurt her.."

I moved to my window looking out. I watched Ji-Hoo settle Kenzie in his car before getting in himself. I leaned my arm against the window before settling my forehead against the cool glass.

"I'm sorry. _Naul aleumdaun jag-eun neugdae _**(my beautiful little wolf)"**

**Ksenia P.O.V**

It had been two days since the incident at Woo-Bin's place. I had kept to myself not going to school and not answering any calls or texts. I know it was probably worrying Jan-Di and the guys but I had a lot to think about. I stayed locked in my room at home not even Alex has been able to get in.

Looking at my phone I saw the numerous missed calls and ignored texts. Shutting my phone off I curled up into a ball on my bed letting my mind wonder. I was finally able to remember everything that had happened when Lisk had been in control. It never occurred to me she had been trying to protect me from the fear that had taken over me... But I realized from the incident at Woo-Bin's was I needed to stop being so scared and start being the strong woman I know I could be.

Getting up I quickly changed into something I could train in and I left my room dodging my brother who quickly came toward me.

"Kenzie!"

"Sorry Alex.. I'm just going to the gym. I promise I'll be home later."

"But Kenzie!"

I looked over at Alex. "I promise, everything is getting better.. I just want to go to the gym for now."

"Okay but please call if there is anything."

"I promise brother."

**Woo-Bin P.O.V**

Me and the rest of F$ were walking around the square looking through the shops. Jun-Pyo was telling us what was going on with Jan-Di and his mother and we told him everything that had happened with Kenzie. I still can't believe it has been a week since she left my house. Since then I had not had a good night sleep. I had been waking up every night with nightmares of not only Kenzie's face when I had grabbed her, but this feeling I have had like something was going to happen to her.

In the worst dream, which Ji-Hoo was the only one to know about, I was running for Kenzie and I couldn't reach her. Some shadow figure had a knife pointed at her as she fought off others. I screamed her name as the shadow stabbed her. I could see the blood as it flowed, but no matter how hard or how fast I ran I could no reach her...

"What the hell?"

We froze looking at Ji-Hoo. We never really hear him curse. Following his line of sight we saw Segi sitting beside another woman.

My fist clinched. How dare he betray Kenzie. I growled as he leaned forward kissing the woman.

"That bastard!"

I pushed my way through the people the guys at my side as we went to the cheating bastard.

Grabbing the back of his jacket I yanked him over the seat driving my fist into his face.

"Hey! Stop!" The woman grabbed my arm I gently shook her off before punching Segi again. I took satisfaction at the sound of bone crushing as I broke his nose.

"Yia! Stop!" I saw Ji-Hoo and Yi-Jung block the woman.

I grabbed Segi hauling him to his feet "What happened to your word? You said you would never hurt Kenzie an you do this!"

The woman pushed her way through getting between me and Segi.

"This is about Kenzie? She's the one who introduced us."

Jun-Pyo growled. "An this is how you repay her going behind her back?"

Segi got up pulling the woman behind him. "Stay back Rijin."

"Segi!"

"No. I don't want you hurt."

That made me see red. "Her hurt? What about Kenzie?" I went to throw another punch when he caught my fist. What the hell? Before I could blink he punched me hard in the mouth. I could taste the blood.

"Woo-Bin!"

I looked up growling. "Stay out of it."

Segi raised his fist. "Come on kid! You can do better."

I surged forward growling throwing kicks and punches at any part of him. He blocked most of them. I felt satisfied as he fell against the table. But that feeling was short lived as his next hit dazed me but his following kick laid me out. What the hell? I was Prince Song how could I have been beaten.

He grabbed my collar hauling me to my feet. "You done?"

I grabbed his wrist growling. "I won't see Kenzie hurt."

He groaned. "We're not together! We've never been together!"

I froze. "What?"

"Kenzie and I were never together."

"Your date! We saw you guys kiss."

Segi sighed. "Stupid kid. She ended that kiss because she could lead me on. She said she could neer return my feeling because she liked another an it wasn't fair to me."

He released my shirt as I looked at him in shock. "But you cared for her."

"Sometimes when you care about someone you let them go so they can be happy." Was it just me or did his eyes glance at Ji-Hoo." Besides she was right I did like her but not in the way I thought. I learned that when she introduced me to Rijin."

I rubbed the back of my hand across my mouth whipping up the blood from my lips. "I was so stupid..."

Segi chuckled slapping my shoulder. "Yes you were... Now stop being stupid and go for it full force..."

I looked up deep in thought. I would definitely go for if I could but the situation at the house would probably hinder that. But I would win her back and this time I promise I would make her happy.


	42. Are you my sister or thiers

**_Ksenia P.O.V_**

It had been a week and I was finally ready to go back. I grabbed my phone turning it one for the first time in 5 days and was shocked to see how many missed calls and texts I had. Putting the phone in my pocket I made the decision I would look through and answer them later. I needed to get to school I had already missed out on a week.

Grabbing my bag I went out to my bike waving to Beck who smiled at me before taking off. I was thankful for him and Mitchell. This last week had been crazy. Segi had finally found a place and we helped him get settled in and two days ago Alex had to head back to the states. I hated he had to leave but I was kind of happy to because he had started to become annoying a into the parking lot at school I parked my bike getting off heading toward the main building. But I was stopped!

A hand grabbed the back of my shirt and began dragging me up stairs... I looked to see who it was.

"Jun-Pyo! Let go!"

"Idiot!"

"Let me go!"

He was relentless. He opened the door to the F4 class room. Okay I wasn't ready to face the guys yet...

"Jun-Pyo?"

He slammed the door behind him finally letting me go and there I was face by the full F4, their arms crossed and scowls on their faces... Okay I know usually I wouldn't be scared of them but with them standing like that and watching me I was nervous.

"What?"

I flinched as Woo-Bin stormed forward. What was going to happen? He stood inches from me glaring... then..

"Ahhh!" I shrieked as I was hauled off the floor and pulled into a bone crushing hug.. "Woo-Bin I can't breathe."

His arms loosened but he didn't put me down. "Where the hell have you been? You've not answered anyone calls or texts."

I sighed before wrapping my arms around his neck hugging him back... During my week away I had time to think and I was no longer afraid or feared him after what happened.

"I'm sorry I had my phone turned off."

As he sat me down the others pulled me into hugs one after the other till finally Jun-Pyo pulled back placing a kiss on my forehead.

"They told me what happened? Will you ever tell us what really happened to you that day."

I knew they would ask but I wasn't quite ready to tell anyone." I will one day but I'm not ready to yet."

"Okay we will wait..."

I went to pull back. "Do you know where Jan-Di is I need to talk with her."

"No we haven't seen here. In fact she seemed to avoiding me."

"I saw she has been calling me but I need to see her."

Before I could leave the door opened and three students walked in._"Sunbea!"_

They handed a magazine to Jun-Pyo who's jaw tightened...

"What?"

"Is that Jan-Di?"

Jun-Pyo threw the magazine down before storming out.I picked up the magazine and looked. It was Jan-di and a man who was called Haje modeling on the front..

I looked to the other three. "You guys go I have to make a call."

As they left I called Appa Bong. "Appa?"

_"Ah Ksenia. How are you?"_

"Good... I hear somethings have been happening. What is going on?"

He proceeded to tell me about how the laundry business has been shut down and they are trying odd jobs. How he was worried about the loan sharks he had gotten involved with.

"I have yo go Appa I'll talk later."

I ran outside where I could hear the commotion running to the guys I saw Jun-Pyo had a guy pinned to the ground as he kicked and hit him.

"Stop!"

I looked to a frozen Jan-Di as Jun-Pyo advanced on her. I went to move but both Yi-Jung and Woo-Bin grabbed my arms holding me back.

"He's someone who helped me outside of school. And at school, he's the only friend I ould share my thoughts with.."

"The only?" Jun- Pyo huffed his eyes looking at me a moment...

I could feel my heart in my stomach, she needed someone and I wasn't there. I had been so tied up in fixing myself I forgot to be there for my sister.

But when Jun-Pyo grabbed Jan-Di I broke away from the others and went to them.

"Say it again! What is he to you?"

I could see Jan-Di's hand tremble. "I can'r breath!"

"Say it."

"It's too hard. Let's just...let's not do this anymore."

"Hey Guem Jan-Di!"

I could see the tear on her face. I reached up grabbing Jun-Pyo's arms making him let her go. Jan-Di didn't even look at me as she continued. "I want to go back o the time before I knew F4 and Gu Jun-Pyo."

I felt my hear sink. What was she saying? Jun-Pyo turned and walked off. "Jun-Pyo!" He ignored me continuing to walk off. I turned to Jan-Di. "Ya! Why did you do that? Do you have any idea how much that idiot loves you?"

Jan-Di just stared at me. "What does it matter?"

"Everything? Jan-Di fining someone to love you like he does you is rare." I glared at Haje as he stood moving to stand beside Jan-Di. "An this bastard is nothing but trouble."

Haje smirked. "How am I trouble? I've been there for her while you where no were to be found."

I froze before stepping closer to him. "What are you talking about? I am her sister and I will always be there for her."

"Where were you went two men tried to hurt her?" When I blanched he smiled. "I was the one who saved her." He took a step closer to men glaring down at me. I could see in the corner of my eye the other F4 move closer ready to pull him away.

"Apparently since you came here you have cared more about your F4 brothers then your own sister... Isn't that precious F4's little wolf leaving her sister behind."

"Fuck you!" I drove my fist into his stomach putting as much pressure behind it as I could. Jan-Di grabbed my arm pulling me back.

"Stop!"

I glared at her. "What happened to the Jan-Di I know? What happened to my sister who could kick ass?"

She glared at me and I felt my heart break. She had never looked at me like that. "Where is my sister! Haje is right since coming here you have left me..." I saw the tears fall and I felt my own eyes well up.

"Jan-Di!"

As I went to reach for her she pulled away. "No!" She looked to F4 then to me. "Are you my sister or theirs?"

I felt my heart fall. "Jan-Di! You can't mean..."

Haje glared at me. "You have your answer _Sunbea _ she can't even say yes or no."

I lost my temper. Turning to Haje I lifted my leg kicking him in his face before grabbing his shirt. "I promise you asshole, you do anything to hurt my sister I will personally kill you... You have no idea who you are messing with." Throwing him back to the ground I turned to Jan-Di reaching up and yanking the locket from my neck.

I sighed before handing to her. "You want your answer? It is in that locket... When that Jan-Di returns then you'll know."

Turning I ran off ignoring Yi-Jung who called after me.

"Awe poor thing lost her sister!"

I noticed Sunny standing there smirking. She picked the wrong day to make me more mad. Rearing back I punched her in the face making her fall out.

"Shut of Bitch before you will have to have all your teeth replace."

Strong arms wrapped around me pulling me back.

"_Sunbea?"_

Ji-Hoo glared at the trio as Woo-Bin and Yi-Jung joined up.

"I suggest you leave before we turn her lose."

_**Woo-Bin P.O.V**_

I wanted nothing more then to go back and beat that bastard to a bloody pulp for hurting the ones I cared about. But as me, Yi-JUng and Ji-Hoo ran we saw Kenzie punch Sunny and knew that if we did nothing she would kill her.

Ji-Hoo pulled her back as the other girls looked at us. "_Sunbea?"_

I glared at them. "I suggest you leave before we turn her lose."

They took off and we looked to Kenzie who was silently crying. "Kenz," I tried to wipe her cheek but she hit my hand away before fighting her way out of Ji-Hoo's arms, which was saying something for how hard he tried to hold her, she looked back at us.

"Leave me alone."

"Kenzie!"

She turned walking toward her motorcycle. "I have work to do."

Curious I followed her hiding behind the SUV parked beside her. She got on her bike pulling out her phone.

"Beck? Yeah it's me... There is a problem... Have Mitchell call Segi tell him to get me all the information he can get on a model by the name of Haje. Have Mitchell go to the Guem and get the full situation from them then handle it... And Beck... gather the boys we are going hunting.." She looked back at the school. "It's time for me to teach everyone a lesson. No one messes with my sister... Oh and find out where sun rise studio is and the two men there... They are gonna see what happens when they try to take advantage or women..." She smirked into her phone. "Yes it's me... An don't worry Lisk is no where to be found... I'm gonna handle this myself."

She hung up putting her phone away before pulling on her helmet. "Hope you are ready for us Haje... No one messes with my family and lives to tell the tail." She started her bike before taking off.

I leaned against the car with a sigh taking in all that I heard. I have never heard her that malicious except for when we were searching for the man in the pictures... There was something about how she gave the order that was so familiar. An she mentioned Lisk. How Lisk was no where to be found... An Beck had to ask if it was her...

My mind raced and then I gasped... What if Lisk and Kenzie was the same person? I remember how she changed when Jan-Di was in trouble. When I had to try and calm her down. She was two different people entirely. Could it be she had a personality that came out in when Jan-Di was in danger?

I thought back to her conversation and bit my lip. She gave orders like I did to my boys... She couldn't? But she was so comfortable with who I was. An she is not shy about violence... Alex Wolfe... Her brother had looked so familiar. Then it hit me. Where I saw him before... Pulling out my phone I made a phone call.

_"Woo-Bin what can I do for you?"_

"Grandfather I have a question and please answer honestly."

_"Of course what it is?"_

I looked up toward the way Kenzie drove off. "Is Kenzie apart of the Legend family?"


	43. NO!

_**Ksenia P.O.V**_

I wanted to rip my hair out.. Segi sat across from me the files of Haje on the desk in front of me. There was nothing on this bastard. He was just as I thought. He was a model who went to Shinhwa. But there was still something about him I couldn't sake. I was worried that something would happen to Jan-Di.

"Ma'am!"

I looked up as three of the men came in. "Yes Sampson?"

He smirked. " We found the studio an the two men who messed with Jan-di."

"And?"

"They have been handled then handed over to the police with their computer... Miss. Geum wasn't the first one they tried to take advantage of."

I smiled leaning back in my chair. "Good!" I noticed his eyes dart to the other two "What is it?"

Jackson cleared his throat. "We took the time to question them before we handed them over."

I didn't like the way this was going. "What did they say?"

"Though they were happy to do the job they were paid to go after Jan-Di."

"By who?"

"They said they never got a name. They were mad because they said that he came in beating them up rescuing her."

"Who was it?"

He paled. "We showed him a picture or Haje and he said that was him."

I jumped up."I'll kill him."

Beck grabbed my arm. "Kenzie! We need to think this through"

"There is no thinking Beck he tried to hurt Jan-Di and he needs to pay." My phone ringing interrupted my thoughts.

"Hello!"

_"Kenzie!"_

I froze at the shakiness of Ga-Eul voice."Ga-Eul what is it? What's wrong?"

_"Jan-Di is missing! Someone called her parents saying they are boss and she is with F4. She isn't with them."_

I felt the breath leave my lungs. "Where are you?"

_"I'm with Yi-Jung. We have him and the others helping out."_

"I'll be there soon."

I hung up the phone planting my fists on the desk eyes closed taking deep breaths.

"Kenzie! What is going on?"

"Haje had Jan-Di.. She is missing." I looked up glaring at the men. "Get who ever you need out there to help find my sister."

"Yes ma'am."

As they took off I felt a familiar tingle go down my spine. I clinched my fist. "No!"

Beck touch my shoulder. "Kenzie?"

I fought back Lisk.'_I can handle this.'_

"Kenzie."

I pushed his hand away before taking off into my room. Changing into dark clothing I ran back out. "I'm gonna help the others find Jan-Di."

"Kenzie. Are you?"

"It's me and I am in control!"

He looked like he didn't believe me but I still ran out to my bike before taking off toward the address that had been on Haje's file.

_'This bastard will make his move soon and when he does I will be there to take him down and stop him.'_

~Time Skip~

I lost track on how long I had been in front of Haje's place when finally something happened. A dark van pulled up to the side of his house. I couldn't see what was going on but something told me to follow them. So when the Van took off I followed it through the near empty streets.

I hung back when I saw the van slowing at a warehouse. Pulling out binoculars I watched as 3 men pulled something wrapped in a sheet out of the van and take inside.

"Jan-di?"

I wanted nothing more then to run in and help her but I knew better! I was trained better! I remembered back to when Beck and Alex were training me.

_~flashback~_

_"An why don't we just storm into a situation?"_

_I bit my lip before looking up at Beck. "Because we do not know what will be coming on the inside."_

_"Correct. Now what do you do before entering?"_

_"Scout the perimeter to see any weak points into the building, then make sure to get a head count on anyone you see taking into account possibly double the amount with will inside."_

_"Good. Now how soon do you enter?"_

_"Unless a dire situation never goin immediately for that can cause problems, always take time to strategize your approach so you will have a clear head."_

_~flashback~_

In remembering what I was taught I did exactly that. So by time I actually made my way inside it had been nearly 3 hours since arriving and it was darker outside.  
Realizing that the cost was clear I made my way to the opened area I could crawl through. Keeping as silent as I could I made my way up and into the rafters slowly moving along till I came to a large area where I saw Haje talking to a tied up Jan-di.  
I was waiting for the opportunity to be able to get her out , from where I was I couldn't make out what was being said. I was about to move closer when a voice sent a shot through my heart.

"Geum Jan-Di." My breathe hitched as they brought in Jun-Pyo. _' __No! Jun-Pyo ! They'll kill him'_

I pulled out my phone sending a quick text of the address to the guys. Putting my phone away I leaned down to be able to hear.

"You may begin!"

Begin? Begin what? I had to cover my mouth as the group started to beat Jun-Pyo. I couldn't stand by and watch this!

My decision made I hopped to the next rafter catching their attention.

"What's that?"

As they looked up I dropped down locking them away from my brother, looking toward Haje I glared " I warned you!"

Turning I fought the idiots who dared hurt my family.

"Kenzie!" Jan-di and Jun-Pyo terror filled scream had me turning. Haje stood inches from me.

Sharp pain enveloped my stomach. I looked down to see a knife in my side. I could hear my sister crying.

"Kenzie! No!"

Haje smiles."Goodbye little wolf." He yanked the knife from my body throwing me to the side.

Jun-Pyo struggled to get to me. "Ksenia!"

It was Getting hard to breathe. I put my hand on the wound applying pressure. I was scared but I didn't want to let it show.

Haje laughed. "Look's like F4's Little Wolf isn't so tough ."

I was struggling to breathe, The pain in my side was immense. The tears fell down my cheek as I glared up. "You've no idea the storm coming for you."

He chuckled. "We'll see."

The last thing I saw before the blackness enveloped me was Haje throwing a tarp over me.

**_I hope you are enjoying story and I promise that it will not be too long before the next chapter is posted._**


	44. Please No!

_**Woo-Bin P.O.V**_

I looked up to Yi-Jung and Ji-Hoo as we stood outside of the warehouse we tracked Jun-Pyo too. I was worried about what we would find inside... After talking with Beck I found out Kenzie was missing so I knew she was out searching for Jan-Di. I was tempted to call her and tell her were to be but figured it was better not to. Something about this situation though made my stomach clinched in dread. It felt like something was about it happen

I felt my phone vibrated again in my pocket. This was the 5th it went off. I ignored it turning to the other two. "Let's go get our friends." When they nodded I moved forward. "Follow me."

As we entered Ji-Hoo called out for Jan-Di and Jun-Pyo. These guys will pay if they have hurt my friends. Before we could enter the room a man ran out to stop us. Bad decision! I punched him in the face before kicking him back. Seeing the other men turning toward us I ran in jumping kicking another man before turning and punching another. A man approached me with a board. I dodged the board before turning and kicking him.

Ji-Hoo stormed forward dodging Haje's poor attempts of hitting him before grabbing his arm twisting it back. As he held him Yi-Jung and I went to a bloody Jun-Pyo who held an unconscious Jan-Di.

"Are you guys okay?"

Jun-Pyo looked up at me tears falling down his cheek... "Kenzie!"

My heart stopped as the dread in my stomach intensified. She couldn't be here. "What?"

Jun-Pyo pointed to the corner. I looked over and a pair of familiar boots underneath a tarp. Rushing over I yanked the tarp back. "Kenzie!"

I fell to my knees at her side my hands hovering over her. She laid there barely breathing a wound in her side. I pressed my hands over the wound before looking up. "What the hell happened?"

Haje chuckled. " F4's little wolf thought she was tougher then she was... Weak whore."

I growled jumping up storming at Haje punching him hard knocking him out. Rushing back to Kenzie I grabbed the sweater Ji-Hoo handed me. Putting it on the wound I pressed down.

"Come on Kenz! Stay with us." Ji-Hoo was on his phone calling the paramedics and the police before kneeling down to help me. "Hold this."

His hands replaced mine as I leaned back pulling off my belt I wrapped it around her using it to hold the sweater. I reached down pushing her hair from her face.

"Please Kenzie. Stay with us." I leaned down kissing her forehead. "Please fight."

I leaned back replacing Ji-Hoo's hands with mine applying pressure.

I could hear Jun-Pyo holding back a sob. "I don't know how she found us... When they started attacking me she fell from the ceiling attacking them before Haje hurt her..." His breath hitched. "I tried to get to her but I was held back."

I looked up. "It's not your fault it..."

Ji-Hoo's yell made my heart freeze. "She's not breathing!"

Turning I leaned quickly began CPR pushing breaths into her lungs before putting my hands on her chest doing chest compressions. "Don't you dare give up." I could hear the sirens getting closer. Leaning down I gave a few more breathes before another set of compressions.

"COME ON!" I felt the tears falling down my cheek as I worked at keeping her alive... "Come on Kenzie... I just got your back and I won't lose you again."

Ji-Hoo was beside me his hands still on the wound. "Come on _yeodongsang_ we still need our amazing sister."

I could hear the men coming in with the stretchers for everyone. Leaning down I gave her another deep breathe before letting my lips linger on her kissing her. "Please fight..."

That is when I felt it the brush of breathe on my cheek. I looked down and sat her chest shakily rising. "She's breathing!"

I could hear everyone's sigh as the men entered. I looked up. "She has a knife wound in her side she had stopped breathing an I was able to get her to breathe again."

As a couple of them help Jun-Pyo and Jan-Di another set cam over and I helped them gently lift Kenzie onto the stretcher.

Once they were loaded we quickly went out to the car following the ambulance. Yi-Jung turned to me. "Woo-Bin!"

I tried to catch my breath as I watched the ambulance.

"Woo-Bin!"

"What?"

"Hand me your phone. I need to call Beck."

I handed him my phone my eyes on the ambulance as I heard him. "Beck it's Yi-Jung... Get to the hospital quick... it's Kenzie."

~Time slip~

I sat with my heads in my hands as we waited outside of surgery. Yi-Jung sat beside me his leg bouncing as Ji-Hoo paced. Jun-Pyo and Jan-Di had been cleared and were being taken to a room as we speak but as soon as we got here they wheeled Kenzie out to surgery.

"Kenzie!"

I looked up to see Beck and Mitchel run in with Segi and the woman name Rijin plus another man.

"Where's Kenzie."

Ji-Hoo stopped pacing. "They have her in surgery."

I felt a hand on my shoulder I looked up to see Segi. He sat beside me his hand going to my shoulder. "What happened?"

All I could do was stair at my red stained hands. "He hurt her... I was to late to protect her..."

"What?"

"She found them before we did and tried to protect them.. He stabbed her... When we got there she was unconscious." I looked up. "She stopped breathing for a bit."

Beck walked over gripping my shoulder. "You did what you could..." He pulled me to my feet. "I suggest you and Ji-Hoo go get yourself clean."

I looked at my hands again before slowly getting up and heading to the bathroom. As I washed Kenzie's blood from my hands images of her broken body filled my head. Why wasn't I quicker.. Why wasn't I there to protect her?

_**Yi-Jung P.O.V**_

I froze when I heard the yell and then the bangs from the bathroom. I had followed Woo-Bin because I had a feeling I needed to. Rushing in I saw him repeatedly hitting the metal stall wall.

"Woo-Bin!" I grabbed his collar pulling him back. " Stop!"

He turned on me grabbing my sleeve. "Why? Why wasn't I there to protect her."

I sighed. "We got there as soon as we could."

His legs gave out and he sat on the floor leaning against the wall. "I can't stop unseeing her like that Yi-Jung. I want nothing more then to grab Haje and kill him with my bare hands for hurting her."

"I understand I am having the same urges for what he has done to our family."

We jumped when the door swung open and the man that came with the others came in. "Come on the doctor's coming out."

We rushed back to the waiting room as the surgeon came in. "Ksenia Wolfe!"

Eveyrone stood waiting on baited breath. Woo-Bin talked first. "How is she?"

He sighed. "She will be okay..." We all sighed" She had a little internal bleeding but we were able to find the source and stop it. She's been moved to a room and will likely be out for another day."

"Can we see her?"

"Of course."

We were lead to a room and as we entered I felt m breathe hitch at the sight of my sister so still in the bed... I watched Woo-Bin walk to her side leaning down kissing her forehead.

Beck sat at her side taking her hand in his. "Why did you have to be stubborn Kenzie? You should have called us."

I moved over running my hand over hair. "Come on little sister. You are strong I know you can get through this."

We sat with her a little longer before I stood. "I'm gonna go check on Jun-Pyo and Jan-DI and let him know how she is."


	45. Wake me Up!

**Woo-Bin P.O.V**

It had been almost 4 days since we came here. The doctors have been getting worried as more time passed. Kenzie was still not awake. They said she should have been up already. I looked down at her hand that was in mine my thumb tracing the IV in her arm. I hated seeing her like this...

"Woo-Bin?" I looked up seeing Mitchell walk in with a teddy bear in his arms. "Any change?"

I shook my head looking back at Kenzie. "No."

Mitchell walked over setting the teddy bear on the bed for her. He sat on her other side taking her other hand. He looked over at me. "Maybe you should go home for a bit."

I shook my head. "No! I'm leaving till she wakes up."

"Woo-Bin you've not been home since she came here and other then the change of clothes Yi-Jung brought out you you've not changed. Not to mention you've not had a decent meal or decent shower since she got here."

I sighed before looking up. "I don't want to leave. I want to make sure she wakes up and is okay first."

We sat there for another hour in silence when Yi-Jung came in with a bunch of flowers. He sat them on the table before moving to my side his hand going to my shoulder. "You look like you could use some rest."

"I'm fine."

He handed me a bag. "Here take this and go up to 's office. She said you can use her private bathroom to shower and clean up."

I looked up. "Isn't she there?"

"No Segi has her out they are getting what evidence they can to make things worse for Haje."

"Good!"

There was a knock on the door and Rion walked in. He moved forward. "Any chance?"

"No she still won't wake up."

He moved closer placing his hand on her head. "Don't worry about her. The young woman I met is strong I know she will fight a pull through. She is just getting some rest she needed." He looked over at me. "I'll show you up to Rijin's office, you won't be gone long from Kenzie and your still in the same building. If there is any change we will let you know."

I looked up smirking. "Is this your guys way of telling me I stink."

Yi-Jung rubbed his nose. "I didn't really wanted to say man."

"Okay I'll go." Getting up I leaned down kissing Kenzie's forehead. "I'll be right back." Taking the bag from Yi-Jung I followed Rion up to Rijin's office.

**Kenzie P.O.V**

I looked around still confused about where I was. The last thing I remember was Haje stabbing me as I tried to save my family. An now I feel like I am in Stranger Things in the upside down. Hope there wasn't a demigordon here. As I turned I noticed a grassy hill to the side. Moving toward the grass I sighed at the feel on my bare feet.

I sat down looking up. "Where am I?" I plucked on grass picking it apart. "Why am I here?"

_"It is where we can talk."_

I jumped looking up. It was me! I stood looking at myself, but the other me wore the black trench coat... "Lisk?"

She smiled."_That I am? Do you know why your here?"_

"I don't know. The last thing I remember was Haje stabbing me."

She put her hand on my side. "_He did. You faced your fears to fight for your family." _She looked up. _"Even when I tried to take over you didn't allow me... You didn't even notice I tried to take over."_

"No I didn't notice."

She smiled tugging on my hair. _"An that make me happy... If you can overcome your fear of this them you can overcome the true fear and you won't need me anymore."_

"How do I do that?"

She stepped to the side and a deep laugh made me freeze. Out of the darkness walked.

"Kristoff!"

I took a step back as he walked forward.

"You think you can have a happy ending? Don't ever forget your nothing without me." I felt my heart pounding as he got closer. "You'll never get away... Your mine." He grabbed my arms pulling me to my toes.

"You are nothing."

I could feel the tear flow down my cheeks as Lisk leaned closer._"Take control Kenzie don't let the fear consume you."_

"I can't..." Kristoff shook me making me whimper before his fist connected with my cheek. I fell to the ground with a cry.

Lisk leaned closer. _"Fight Kenzie... Your stronger then him. Fight him..."_

I cried as I looked up. "I can't..."

She shook me. _"You can! If you don't others will get hurt."_

I looked up to cry out as I saw Kristoff his Jan-Di knocking her down. Suddenly Jun-Pyo attacked him fighting him but Kristoff knocked him down.

"Quit! Leave them alone!"

As he began to Yi-Jung and Ji-Hoo I jumped up grabbing his arm trying to pull him back. "Leave them alone! Please!"

He threw me to the ground glaring. "No! You will see what happens when you disobey me."

Suddenly he had Woo-Bin by the collar as he punched him in the face. Lisk came to my side. _"You have to face your fear. He'll hurt everyone we love if not."_

As he continue to punch Woo-Bin I slowly stood my hands clinched as my anger rose.. Then suddenly as I looked at Kristoff he didn't look as scary as before. In fact I saw Haje and the other men I had fought and defeated...

"Leave him alone asshole."

Kristoff threw Woo-Bin to the ground before turning to me. "What did you say?"

I took a step closer growling. "I said leave him alone!"

He grabbed my arm. "You think you are brave? You think your strong then me? You forget I own you you stupid bitch!"

He went to slap me but his hand passed through my face as a ghost. I smiled. "You no longer have any power over me." With that I threw a punch at his face knocking him back. "Your never gonna have power over me again." Another punch. "I...AM...NOT...AFRAID!" I kicked him sending him back. As he landed me broke like glass shattering.

Turning I saw Lisk smiling before nudging her head toward Woo-Bin. Taking her guidance I went to his side pulling him to his feet..

His hands went to my face. "Are you okay?" He traced my face with his hands.

I smiled before kissing the palm of his hand. "I am great. You guys taught me how to be stronger."

Woo-BIn smiled before pulling me to my toes his arms going around me as his lips captured mine. I knew this wasn't real. I knew in real life the real Woo-Bin would not kiss me in such a way so I took advantage of the situation to enjoy the moment. Wrapping my arms around his neck I deepened the kiss causing a moan to escape his throat as he pulled me closer.

_"It's time to wake up, Kenzie... You no longer need me."_

I pull away from Woo-Bin with a gasped as Lisk merged with me making my heart race. I looked up to Woo-Bin he smiled before kissing the tip of my nose.

"Time to go back."

I held onto him. "But I want to stay here with you."

"_Naui aleumdaun neugdae _****(my beautiful wolf) **** I am not really here. I am out there. No you need to get back to me."

I nodded pulling him down kissing him one more time before I felt my heart jolt.

****Woo-Bin P.O.V****

I returned from getting cleaned up sitting my bag on the chair at the side as I leaned against the wall with Yi-Jung looking at Kenzie. Jan-di and Jun-Pyo has showed up with Ji-Hoo on the way. Jan-di was sitting at her side holding her hand.

"Come on Kenzie, please wake up. I'm sorry for everything I said.."

Jun-Pyo patted Jan-di's shoulder. "It isn't your fault."

"If I had listened she wouldn't be in this condition."

Beck looked over at Jan-Di. "Still not your fault."

I had a sudden though. "Beck?"

"Yeah."

"Are we sure it was Kenzie and not Lisk who went to the warehouse."

He and Mitchell looked at me in shook. "Lisk?"

I sighed. "Don't treat me like I'm ignorant I figured it out. It never added up otherwise..."

Beck sighed. "No the last time we saw and heard from Kenzie she was in control."

"Then what..." We froze when Kenzie's heart monitor took off.

Mitchel hit the help button and suddenly a doctor came in moving to her side..

"What's going on?"

"I don't know yet..." He went to look at Kenzie's eyes when she her eyes shot open as she tried to get her breathe.

Yi-Jung patted my shoulder as he watched the doctor calm Kenzie down. When he left Beck moved to her side.

"Kenzie?"

She looked up at Beck before starting to cry. "Beck!" He wrapped his arms around her pulling her close rocking her as she cried... "She's gone."

We all froze as Mitchel moved closer. "What?"

She looked up at me her breathing slowing down. "Lisk is gone. She said I didn't need her anymore, that I faced my fears.."

I breathed a sigh of relief as she calmed down. Moving over I hugged her letting my face rest against her neck. "I'm glad your okay."

"Thank you."


	46. Snow!

_**Ksenia P.O.V**_

I sighed sitting up in bed my hand massaging my side as I looked around my room. I was happy I was finally home and out of the hospital. It has been about a month since the incident at the warehouse with Haje. They kept me in the hospital for nearly a month but when I was able to get my stitches out I convinced them to let me go home finally...

I still talked with everyone nearly everyday but I haven't seen anyone for about a week and I was nearly going crazy being stuck home... I was so ready to get out and about since I was healed up. Getting up I quickly showered and dressed going into the kitchen were Diana was sitting out some freshly baked muffins.

"Morning Diana."

"Morning Kenz."

"How are you feeling today?"

"Bad."

She froze. "What? What's wrong is it your side?"

I sighed picking up a muffin. "No I am all healed and no pain but I am suck in the house... I want to go see Jan-Di and the others."

Diana smiled. "Well finish your muffin and then you can go."

"Really?"

Mitchel walked in gently patting my shoulder. "Really."

I quickly ate my breakfast before getting up. "I'm heading out."

Mitchell stopped me. "Hold on I'm gonna drive you."

"Mitchell!"

"No buts."

"Okay."

I followed him out to the car and got in... As I sat there I noticed Mitchell was acting a little strange like he was hiding something. But I was finally being able to get out of the house so I was not gonna worry about it... Then something crossed my mind.

"Where is Beck?"

"He had to go back to America last night."

"Why? What happened?

"Your brother just needed some extra hands training a couple of security guys and you know Beck is the best."

"He is... He trained you and you are the second best."

"Awe thanks Kenz."

Within ten minutes Mitchell pulled up at the F4 hangout. Before I could get out Jun-Pyo walked out opening the door for me. As I stepped out he pulled me into a hug I wrapped my arms around him hugging his tight as I could. I haven't got to see him for a while. Once he was released from the hospital he was kept at home and when he finally was able to get away I had been released and made to stay at home.

He pulled back taking my face in his hands looking at me. "How are you doing?"

"I'm good. How about you and Jan-Di you guys okay?"

"Yeah we're good."

Mitchel came up behind up handing a duffle to Jun-Pyo. "Everything is packed. You better keep your promise."

Jun-Pyo put the bag over his shoulder before wrapping his other arm around me. "We will."

I looked between the two. "What is going on?"

Mitchell leaned over giving me a hug. "Have fun call if you need anything."

"What is going on?"

No one answered me. Mitchel turned and got into the car leaving. I turned pinching Jun-Pyo's side. "Okay what is going on?"

"Come on in and we'll tell you."

He lead me inside and I was immediately attacked by Jan-Di and Ga-Eul who hugged me tightly. I wrapped my arms around them smiling. When they finally let me go I smiled over to Ji-Hoo, Yi-Jung and Woo-Bin as they came forward hugging me as well.

I moved back looking a everyone. "So what is going on?"

Woo-Bin smiled taking my bag from Jun-Pyo. "We are all going to the mountains to relax and have fun."

"When were you going to tell me?"

"It was a surprise."

Jun-Pyo walked over taking my hand. "After what you did for me and Jan-Di I felt like I wanted to do something special for you."

I smiled. "When do we leave?"

"Now."

They lead us outside and to 2 SUV's the guys took out bags loading them into the back. Woo-Bin got into the driver seat of one SUV as Jun-Pyo got into the driver seat of the other one. Yi-Jung ushered me and Ga-Eul into the SUV with Woo-Bin. I was in the front as Yi-Jung and Ga-Eul got into the back. Ji-Hoo and Jan-Di got into the other vehicle.

Woo-Bin pulled out into traffic glancing over at me. "Are you ready to have a little fun?"

I smiled over at him. "Yep." I leaned my head back on the seat looking out the window. "So how were you guys able to talk Mitchell into letting me come?"

Yi-Jung chuckled. "We actually talked to both Mitchell and Beck. After telling them our plan and who was going and where we were going they said it would be something good for you."

I smiled over at the two. "Well thank you. I am glad you guys came up with this. I needed it."

Woo-Bin reached over taking my hand in his twining our fingers. That surprised me... well a little" I remembered while in the hospital Woo-Bin would stay at my side... I still remember him holding my hand a lot.

"What are you excited for?"

"I ready to play in some snow..."

"DO you snowboard or ski."

"I snowboarded before but it has been a while." I frowned a bit. "I am worried I'll be bad and hurt someone."

Woo-Bin lifted my hand kissing the back of it. "Don't worry we will help you out." He put his hands back on the wheel as he pulled out of traffic onto another road...

Looking out the window I leaned my head back letting my mind wonder...

_**Woo-Bin P.O.V**_

I glanced over at Kenzie and smiled seeing she was asleep. Looking in the rear view mirror I saw Ga-Eul was asleep as well. Looking at Yi-Jung I smiled.

"They are adorable when they are asleep."

He chuckled. "I agree."

After about and hour of driving we arrived at the lodge we would be staying in. Parking I reached over and gently shook Kenzie.

"Kenzie wake up we are here."

She sighed rubbing her eyes before looking at me with a smile. I grabbed my jacket handing it to her. "It is cold."

She slid on my jacket before getting out. I got out and leaned on the hood smiling as I watched Kenzie. She was turning he head hung back a large smile on her face before she fell into a pile of snow making a snow angel.

With a chuckle i moved over taking her hands as she reached up. "help me I don't want to mess up my angel."

I picked her up pulling her against my chest wrapping my arms around her waist looking at her angel. "Good job."

She snuggled against my chest a second before Jun-Pyo called over to come help with the bags. Leaving her with Jan-Di and Ga-Eul I went to help them...


	47. Warmth!

**Kenzie P.O.V**

I just slipped on my boot when there was a knock on my door. I knew who it was. "Come in."

The door opened and I smirked seeing Woo-Bin bundled for the cold. "You ready Kenz?"

"Yeah I just need to finish getting my boots on."

He moved forward nearly in front of me. "Let me."

I bit my lip watching him as he helped me get my boots on and buckle them up. As he stood he took my hands pulling me to my feet. "Come on Yi-Jung is waiting for us."

I could feel my cheek heat up as he held my gloved hand in his leading me out of my room before down to the lounge where Yi-Jung and Ji-Hoo were waiting.

"Ji-Hoo you joining us?"

"No I am doing something else but me and Yi-Jung has something for you."

I let go of Woo-Bin's hand crossing my arms. "Guys you don't have to get me anything."

Yi-Jung smiled. "We know but we wanted to."

He and Ji-Hoo reached behind the couch and pulled out this beautiful snowboard.

I took it in my hands admiring the designs."Thanks I love it."

Woo-Bin put his arm around my shoulder. "Come on lets get to the slops."

We went out to the gondolas and Yi-Jung and Ga-Eul got on the one in front as me and Woo-Bin got into the next one.

"Ready for some fun?"

I smiled. "Yep."

He reached out touching my cheeks with his gloved hand. "Your cheeks are already pink."

"Just wait I'll get warmed up when we get going." He laughed.

Once at the top we all stood in a line looking down the hill. Jun-Pyo and Jan-Di went first followed by Yi-Jung and Ga-Eul. I smirked giving Woo-Bin a little pushed before hopping on my board laughing as I took off down the hill.

It was only a minute before Woo-Bin caught up with me. We waved to each other as we weeved through people going down the hill. I was worried that I would not remember how to snowboard since it had been so long since I went but it was like riding a bike I was quick to remember.

We snowboarded for over two hours before we gathered back together. Woo-Bin cupped my cheeks in his hands. "Your nose is so red... " He wrapped his arms around me pulling me close. "How about we all go in and get changed and warmed up."

Jun-Pyo smiled his arm around Jan-Di. "Good idea."

We went back inside everyone went to their rooms and changed. I pulled on some pants and a dark blue sweater before going back downstairs..

"Look who it is?"

I turned to see the trio of bitches from school. "What are you three doing here?"

"F4 is here, why wouldn't we be here."

I chuckled. "So still trying to get with one of them even though they all has showed no interest in any of you."

Sunny moved forward pulling on my sweater. "An as if any of them would be interested in a sleezy slut like you. I mean look at this old thing."

I knocked her hand away. "Really? Me a sleezy slut? Says the girls who want nothing more then to warm the bed of the F4 or any other rich good looking guy."

"Why you little." Sunny raised her hand as if to slap me.

"If you touch her it will be the last thing you do."

We turned to see Woo-Bin walk up his eyes narrowed on the trio glaring.

"Woo-Bin _sunbea _"

Woo-Bin walked forward wrapping his arm around me. "If I ever see you treat Kenzie with such disrespect again you'll have to deal with me and that is the last thing you want."

"But."

Woo-BIn ignored them and lead me out of the room and into a small sitting room sitting me in front of the fire. As he walked over to the counter I took a moment to look him over. He looked really good. He wore black pants and a black turtle neck sweater... In truth I never thought he would wear a turtleneck but it was something that looked good.

"Here." He handed me a cup of hot chocolate. "To warm us after today."

I blew on the steam before taking a drink. We drank our drink in silence. When I was finished I sat my cup down and leaned back.

"Today has been fun."

Woo-Bin leaned back settling his arm behind me. "It was I miss doing stuff like this."

Biting my lip I moved leaning my head against his arm his arm moving around my shoulders pulling me closer.

"Thanks for bringing me. I really needed this." I could feel his chuckle against my cheek.

We were quiet a moment before I head him sigh. "Kenzie?"

"Hum."

"You know how much you scared me."

I lifted my head to look at him. "What?"

"That day in the warehouse. When we got there and Jun-Pyo told us and i found you. Do you realize how much you scared me."

I looked down. "I'm sorry."

He reached out lifting my chin. "You stopped breathing on me. I lost the amount of time I had to give you CPR praying for you to fight and stay with us."

I leaned my forehead against his. "I'm sorry Woo-Bin, I promise to never do something like that again."

His fingers brushed my bottom lip. "Please do I can't lose you."

I looked up into his eyes and saw something there. Woo-Bin looked down at my lips before leaning down... This is what I needed. This is what I wanted so bad. I could feel his breath as I closed my eyes. That is when I felt the soft pressure of his lips against mine.

"Woo-Bin!"

We both jumped turning toward the door seeing the other guys there. They were smirking. Yi-Jung chuckled. "Are we interrupting?"

I hopped up straightening my sweater. "No. I have to ... to go do something." With that I ran out of the room.

****Woo-Bin P.O.V****

I sighed watching Kenzie run from the room. With a groan I put my head in my hands... I had finally be able to kiss her. But it wasn't the kiss I wanted. I wanted to deepen the kiss so bad and I was going to but the guys just had to come in.

"You okay?"

I groaned leaning back. "Could your timing be any more off..."

Ji-Hoo crossed his arms his eyebrow raised looking at me. "What was your intentions with her anyway Woo-BIn. "

That confused me. "What?"

"Kenzie is like a sister to me. What is she to you?"

"What?"

Jun-Pyo looked over. "He mean you not gonna treat her like other women you've been with right."

"No." I looked at them. "She's to special. If she was like any other women I would have had her already... Why do you think I an using everything I can to get her... I really care about her. " I looked into the fire."I would have thought how I acted at the warehouse proved how I feel about her."

Yi-Jung patting my shoulder. "We know but you understand why we ask."

"I understand..."

"So what do you want from her?"

I smirked at them playing with the ring on my hand. "I want nothing more then for her to be mine.


	48. Jan-Di!

_**Ksenia P.O.V**_

I couldn't face them I just couldn't. I laid on my bed looking at the ceiling my mind racing back to last night. Me and Woo-Bin kissed. Well sort of. I remembered our lips barely touching before the others came in... I felt so embarresed I had to leave. An this morning when they came to ask if I was ready to snowboard again I had not answered. I felt bad because I could tell by his voice Woo-Bin was feeling troubled that I was avoiding him...

I didn't understand why I was but I just didn't want to see him at the moment and wanted to think. I remembered when I was starting to wake up in the hospital how the Woo-Bin of my mind held me tight and kissed me. It is the way I wished the real Woo-Bin would kiss me but I was worried he wouldn't. I ran my hand through my hair. What as I thinking he was the one that moved in first for the kiss. Why was I so insecure about him.?

There was a knock on my door. I ignored it. The knock came again.

"Kenzie? It's Ji-Hoo everyone else is gone can you please let me in?"

I looked at the door contemplating letting him in or making him think I wasn't there.

"Kenz I know your in there. Come on _yeodongsang."_

With a sigh I got up opening the door letting him in before going back to the bed and sitting down curling into a ball.

Ji-Hoo shut the door before coming over and sitting on the bed beside me. He was quite a moment before wrapping his arms around me pulling me into his side. I cuddled closer letting my head rest on his shoulder.. Ji-Hoo has became someone special for me. Since I was so far from my brother it seems like he was taking on the responsibility of being a brother for me.

"Is it because of last night the reason you are avoiding everyone?"

I blushed hiding my head in my arms. "Yeah."

"Why? "

"I don't know. I just..."

He moved my hair out of my face. "Let me guess. You have been wanting to be with him but you are feeling insecure about if he really likes you or not."

I sighed looking up at Ji-Hoo. "How do you know?"

He smiled. "You are very easy to read..."

"Yeah I am just having all the thoughts about the kind of women he was around and how he could do so much better then me."

Ji-Hoo frowned."Ksenia Wolfe stop talking nonsense. There is no one better then you. An I can tell you right now you don't need to worry about if he likes you or not. I promise you he does like you. But it up to you to try and act on it..."

I looked up at Ji-Hoo. "But I am worried about one thing.."

"What?"

"I've been lieing to him since we met about my family."

"Your family?"

I bit my lip thinking that Ji-Hoo would be someone safe I could tell about who I was and who my family was. "Do you know who Woo-Bin's family is?"

"I do. How do you?"

"He told me.. I should have trusted him and told him when he told me about his but I was still cautious about it."

"Who is your family Kenz?"

"Well my brother Alex Wolfe is known as Alexander the Great of the Legends."

"Legends? As in Mafia Legends?"

"Yes." I bit my lip harder making me taste blood before looking up. "I am known as the Basilisk or that family."

He reached up tapping my chin making me stop biting my lip. "So you are mafia as well. Like Woo-Bin is the mafia prince you are the princess?"

"Yes."

"An why would it be problem if we knew about this."

"You don't think of be any different?"

"No."

I sighed hugging him with smile. "Thank you Ji-Hoo I'll be more ready to finally talk with him...

~Time Skip~

I was sitting at my desk when Ga-Eul ran in. "Kenzie? Have you seen Jan-Di?"

"No I haven't why?"

"I can't find her anywhere."

I shot up. "What where is she? What happened?"

Suddenly Ji-Hoo came in. "Has she seen her?"

"No."

I looked at Ji-Hoo "What is going on?"

"We don't know Jan-Di went missing with a note saying she went up the mountain and she will be back. But there is a bad storm moving in."

I quickly left the room. "I'l help you search maybe she's hasn't left yet."

As Ga-Eul took off to to find the guys me and Ji-Hoo made out way down to the lobby but when I heard three voices I stopped grabbing a hold of Ji-Hoo's shirt to stop him. I could hear the trio talking on the other side of the wall.

"How dare she think she is good enough to accept a token from Jun-Pyo."

There was another voice. "That's right. If she knew her place we would have to go to such lengths."

I growled going around the corner. "Such length for what?"

They glared at me before Ji-Hoo came around the corner. "_Sunbae."_

That is when I noticed something in Sunny's hand Ji-Hoo noticed it as well. He walked forward grabbing her wrist glaring at her.

"What did you do to Jan-Di."

When she looked around I growled before grabbing her shirt. "You stupid bitch!"

_**Woo-Bin P.O.V**_

I met back up with Yi-Jung and Ga-Eul. "Any sign?"

"No. Where you able to get word to Jun-Pyo?"

"Yeah."

Suddenly Ji-Hoo and Kenzie came forward I went to say something when I noticed Kenzie bruised knuckles.

"What the hell happened?"

I wrapped my arm around her taking her hand in mine looking at it. I noticed not only was her knuckled bruised but one of them was split and slightly bleeding. I looked up to Ji-Hoo noticing his shirt was a little disheveled.

"What happened?"

Ji-Hoo looked over holding up Jan-Di's necklace. "We found out Sunny and her group stole Jan-Di's necklace. Then proceeded to tell her that it was seen up the mountain... It was all a part of their plan to get rid of her because they think she is beneath us."

"An Kenzie's hand."

She smirked. "Let me just say they will have to have a couple of surgeries to to look normal again."

Ji-Hoo sighed. "I had to pull Kenzie away before she killed them." He looked at me. "We may have to keep them from causing trouble."

I knew what he meant. "Leave it to me."

I lead Kenzie over to the couch sitting her down beside Ga-Eul as both Yi-Jung and I got busy on our phones trying to get help.

~Time Skip~

I looked up from my phone. "They can't get anyone out till the morning because of the storm."

Ji-Hoo sighed before grabbing his jacket and going to leave. Me and Yi-Jung stopped him. "You can't do anything with the storm."

"Guem Jan-Di! She's out there alone and I'm not just gonna sit here." We stopped him from leaving. "What?"

"Come on."

He finally settled and moved back to the window Ga-Eul moved to his side looking out of the window. I rubbed the back of my neck worried about my new sister. I hope Jun-Pyo was able to find her...

Wondering about Kenzie I looked over and the couch and groaned. Kenzie was gone.

"Ah shit!"

The other looked at me. "What?"

"Kenzie's gone." I took off running out of the room the others following behind me. As we got near the door I saw her. Pushing my legs faster I reached out grabbing her wrapping my arms tight around her stopping her.

"Let me go."

"Kenz. You can't go out there."

She threw my arms off turning on me. "You can't tell me what to do. My sister is out there alone and I will not just sit around I'm going out there to try and find her."

I gently took her shoulders and shook her slightly. "Kenzie you can't you could get hurt... I promised I'd keep you safe."

She glared at me. "I naul that promise. I don't need anyone."

I felt a stab to my heart, I took a deep breathe my anger started to rise. "Do you remember last time you tried to help you almost died. You'll be more of a hindrance then help."

I saw the hurt in her eyes. I didn't want to do that but I couldn't lose her and I knew she would not leave the cold till she finds Jan-Di.

He shrugged my hands off. "I'm not your responsibility."

As she turned Yi-Jung and Ji-Hoo blocked her path. "Move!"

I sighed knowing what I had to do and hated it. I moved forward hugging her from behind my heart breaking at what I was about to do. "Kenzie! I'm sorry!"

"What..." I applied pressure to a couple of points in her neck and shoulder and she suddenly dropped. I gently picked her up cradling her to my chest.

Ga-Eul walked up. "What did you do?"

"I put her to sleep. She would have left if I didn't, an she couldn't have gotten hurt again."

We went back to the lounge and sat down I settled Kenzie in my lap running my fingers through her hair. I knew with her personality and how she is about her sister she was going to be so mad when she woke up.

Ji-Hoo sat beside me looking at us. "Why don't you ever tell her?"

I looked up confused. "What?"

"How much you love her..."

"Ji-Hoo."

"You are just running circles. You think your not good enough for her because of who you are."

I sighed. "Are you a mind reader."

"I just know you two." He looked at Kenzie. "Just tell her how you feel."

I looked her over. "I might... If she doesn't kill me when she wakes up."


	49. Fury

_**Yi-Jung P.O.V**_

I sighed as I saw the sun settling in the sky. The blizzard was over and the team would leave in twenty minutes to go find Jan-Di. I just prayed she was okay. Looking over I saw Ga-Eul sitting beside Ji-Hoo who had Kenzie's head on his lap and he ran his fingers through her hair. I looked over to the side to see Woo-Bin with his head in his hands... Kenzie should be waking up soon and I know there will be trouble... I didn't agree with what Woo-Bin did to stop her but I am glad he stopped her. I already had one sister to worry about I didn't want two.

The door opening caught our attention. Looking up we all sighed in relief for in walked Jun-Pyo with his arms around Jan-Di. Everyone rushed forward checking them over asking them if they were okay.

JI-Hoo had gently settled Kenzie down on the couch before coming forward and offering Jan-Di her necklace.

Jun-Pyo looked up. "Where's Kenzie?"

I pointed to the couch, Jan-Di frowned. "She's asleep? I would have thought she would have found me."

Woo-Bin looked at the ground kicking the floor.. "Well she tried and I had to stop her."

Jun-Pyo eye's narrowed. "Stop her how."

"I put her to sleep."

Jan-Di pushed me back. "She's gonna kill you." She moved to the couch sitting putting Kenzie's head in her lap, Ga-Eul moved over joining her.

I turned to Woo-Bin as did the other Jun-Pyo grabbing a fist full of Woo-Bin's sweater. "Why?"

Woo-Bin looked over to the girl before looking back. "I couldn't let her go out. I just couldn't."

"There could have been another way."

I shook my head. "You didn't hear her. She fought all of us saying she would leave."

Jun-Pyo sighed. "I am not looking forward to her waking up."

Woo-Bin looked up his eyes troubled. "I just couldn't lose her. I just starting to get her to trust me."

I ran a hand trough my hair. "Lets hope she understands."

_**Kenzie P.O.V**_

My head was killing me. I had a pounding headache. With a groan I turned over feeling a hand in my hair... The events of the night before suddenly came flooding back into my mind and I shot up my eyes flying open.

"Kenzie it's okay."

I looked up seeing Jan-Di. "Jan-Di!" I wrapped my arms around her holding her tightly. "Don't ever scare me like that again."

"I'm sorry."

I pulled back looking her over. "When did you get back? Who got you?"

She helped me to my feet. "I just got back 30 minutes ago and it was Jun-Pyo who found me."

I turned to Jun-Pyo who was standing with the other. Moving over I threw my arms around him hugging him tight.. "Thank you."

Jun-Pyo wrapped his arms around me hugging me tightly. "Any doubt I wouldn't go after her?"

I giggled hugging him again before pulling back and looking at the other three, well one in particular...

My eyes narrowed as I remembered last night again... Before I knew what happened my hand snapped out slapping Woo-Bin as hard as I could. "Jerk!"

"Kenzie!"

I shook off Ji-Hoo's hands back up my eyes glued on Woo-Bin as my heard broke at his betrayal. "I trusted you! I trusted you like I've never trusted anyone else... not even Jan-Di. An you betrayed me..."

He stepped forward. "Kenzie I had to you..."

"There is always another way if you really knew or understood me you would understand."

Woo-Bin grabbed my shoulders. "You were about to run out into a blizzard to look for Jan-Di! Did you honestly think we would have let you.."

"Let me? You have no power over my decision."

"Damn it Kenzie we almost lost you last time. I watched you stop breathing... I had to give you CPR thinking I would not be able to keep you alive. Do you understand how much that bothered me?"

I pushed him away. "Well I won't be a bother for you anymore!"

"What?"

Ignoring him I turned and went back to my room quickly. Going to my bag I began to pack. I bothered him? Well he did't need to worry anymore I won't bother him again.

Going to the desk I wrote a quick note to Jan-Di and Ga-Eul so they wouldn't worry. Grabbing my bag I left the room stopping long enough to slip the letter under Jan-Di's door before heading outside.. Taking a deep breathe I moved toward one of the vehicle we came in... Looks like I had to find my own way back home.

_**Woo-Bin P.O.V**_

It had been two hours and I couldn't take it anymore. I shot up looking at the others. "I'm going to talk to her."

Before I could move Jan-Di and Ga-Eul ran in. "Your to late."

Everyone shot up. "What?"

Jan-Di handed me a letter I felt myself shake as I read it. "I am sorry I didn't get to say goodbye in person but I needed to leave.. Call me when you get home and I'll explain everything..  
Kenzie!"

How did she leave we all came down together.. As a sudden thought hit me I tossed the letter to the others and rushed outside confirming my suspension. One of our vehicles was gone...

"How's she leave? I hope she didn't hitchhike."

I sighed looking over to Ji-Hoo and Yi-Jung. "No she took one of our vehicles."

"How we have the keys."

I couldn't help the frustrated chuckle that escaped my mouth, I patted Yi-Jung on the shoulder. "She hot-wired it!"

"What?"

I smiled thinking of Kenzie. "My girl is resourceful."

I flinched at a snack on the back of my head. I backed up as Jan-Di crossed her arms. "She's not your girl till you prove yourself to her."

I looked to her with a pleading look in my eyes. "I plan on that and so much more and if you can help me in anyway I would love that."

"I help my sister only."

I placed my hand over my heart.. "Ouch.


	50. goodbye

_**Ksenia P.O.V**_

It had been a week since I had left the others and came home early... I remembered when I returned home I was questioned endlessly about why I was home early and why didn't I call and why did I drive there... So I did something I usually wouldn't do I told Mitchell everything that had happened. Well everything except the almost kiss. An what surprised me was that he sided with Woo-Bin. Kind of.

He agreed in him stopping me in going out but he wasn't to happy with how he did it. So in that I was in my room still thinking. I felt bad about how I acted toward him. I knew I needed to apologize.

The main thing I needed to go check on Jan-Di. I still couldn't believe Jun-Pyo lost his father and his mother swept him away. The witch wouldn't even let us talk to him let alone see him before he left.

Setting up I looked at myself in the mirror and made up my mind. I was going to go check on Jan-Di and then find the boys to apologize. Getting up I changed and left the room.

"I'm heading to see Jan-Di."

Mitchel looked up from eating. "Want me to drive you?"

"No thanks I'll be good."Going out jumped on my bike and took off.

~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~

It would be my luck Jan-Di and Ga-Eul were with the guys at the F4 hang out... Well I guess kill two birds with one stone. Probably best to just get it over parking my bike I walked to the door stopping to take a deep breathe before going inside...

Peeking around the corner I saw Woo-Bin and Yi-Jung playing pool as Ji-Hoo and the girls sat talking. I leaned against the wall taking a deep breathe. I was so nervous about going around that corner and talking to them.

"Any luck?"

I froze as I heard Ji-Hoo talking. But the answering voice make me sigh.

"No! No luck. Kenzie must have my number blocked or something. I have not been able to get a hold of her."

I felt my heart break at the sadness in his voice. I was hurting him by ignoring him. I know I was mad but hearing him now and how much ignoring him is hurting him I knew I couldn't stay mad...

"Don't worry you'll get to talk to her soon."

I went around the corner leaning against the wall. "Hi guys."

They froze a moment stairing at me before they moved. Woo-Bin was the first to reach me pulling me into a strong hug that lifted me off the ground. I wrapped my arms around him enjoying the warmth of his hug.

As he sat me down everyone else came forward and hugged me Jan-Di being the last.

"How are you?"

"I am good." I looked over at Woo-Bin who backed off... "Can I talk to you a moment please."

Jan-Di and Ga-Eul grabbed Ji-Hoo and Yi-Jung pulling them from the room. "We'll be in the other room."

After they left me and Woo-Bin stood in an awkward silence. I moved to the pool table lifting myself up to sit on the side.

"Are you okay?"

I turned to look up at Woo-Bin who stood so close. "Yeah I'm good." I bit my lip fortifying myself for what I was about to do...

Reaching forward I took Woo-Bin's hand in mine. As I played with his fingers I said what I needed to. "I'm sorry for the way I acted. I was out of line for how I treated you."

His hand reached out lifting my chin. "Don't apologies. You were right I should have found another way."

I tugged on his hand and next thing I knew he was leaned against me at the pool table. Ignoring the intimate situation I leaned in and wrapped my arms around his waist before I laid my head on his chest. "I know what you did was to protect me. Because she were right I do have a habit of charging into things and not think for my own safety."His arms went around me and I felt his chin on my head as he gently rocked me.

A click sound made us jump and a flash had us turn around. I sighed for when we turned we saw the others standing there taking a picture. I pushed Woo-Bin back hoping down from the table. I saw Ji-Hoo was closest his phone raised.

"I'd put that phone away if I were you."

Ji-Hoo must have knew I meant business for he tossed his phone on the couch a second before I rushed him tackling him. Ji-Hoo laughed before digging his fingers into my side making me squeal in laughter. Moving back I sat down beside the girls enjoying my time...

~Time Skip~

I had been with the others a good 5 hours before my phone rang. I saw it was Mitchel.

"Hello."

_"Kenz are you still with F4?"_

"Yes. Why?

_'"Are you still at their club?"_

"Yes. What's going on Mitchel?"

_"I'm on my way."_

Before I could ask anything he hung up. I looked down at my phone.

"Is something wrong?"

I looked up to Yi-Jung who had asked. "I don't know. Mitchell sounded weird."

Within 10 minutes the door opened and Mitchell came in. One look at his face and I knew something was very wrong. I quickly got up and went to his side.

"Mitchell? What's wrong?"

Mitchell settled his hands on my shoulders. "Ksenia we need to go. I have your bags packed now."

"Mitchell what is going on?"

"We have to head back to America."

I moved back. "Mitchell... What is wrong?"

He sighed looking down before looking up. "There was an incident."

I felt my blood go cold. "What kind of incident?"

He was silent a moment before taking a deep breathe. "There was an attempt on your brothers life."

I felt my knees go weak, but before I could hit the ground strong arms caught me. I paid no attention to who was holding me. "How is Alex?"

Mitchell squatted in front of me. "Kenz. He is in the hospital and it doesn't look good."

"No! Alex!"

I felt myself hyperventilating, "Was anyone else?"

"Beck was injured as well. He is also in the hospital..." He took a deep breathe. "But we lost Stephan."

I went completely limp thinking f all the terrible things that could have happened. I remembered Stephan, he was only 26, he was a sweet guy Beck had said he was a prodigy.

"Kenz! Kenzie! Kenzie."

My eyes finally went back into focus and Woo-Bin had my face in his hands. "Calm your breathing... IN and Out like me."

I nodded before slowly getting to my feet. "We have to go?"

"Yes your father wants you there as soon as possible." He looked at the others. "They can see you off if you like."

I nodded as Mitchell went back to his car. Apparently my legs didn't want to work at the moment so Woo-Bin picked me up and carried me to the car and followed Mitchel to the airport.

It took all of 30 minutes to get through check in and everything before heading to our gate. I handed Mitchell my bag before turning to the others.

"I promise I will be back as soon as I can... I'll miss you guys."

Jan-Di and Ga-Eul came forward giving me a tight hug.

"Let us know Alex's condition when you get there."

"Okay I promise."

As they stepped back Ji-Hoo came forward and hugged me. "Take care _yeodongsang _call us if you need anything..."

"I will _oppa_."

Then it was Yi-Jung who could have chocked me for as hard and he hugged me. "Take care little one."

"You as well."

Lastly is was Woo-Bin, he moved forward slowly reaching out to tuck a piece of hair behind my ear. "Remember F4 is but a phone call away. If you need us call and we will be there as soon as we can."

Forgetting everything I jumped into Woo-Bin's arms wrapping mine around his neck. He held me tight his face barred in my shoulder. "I'll miss you."

He sat me down looking down at me. "You have our number. Call me whenever you want to talk."

I nodded my hand tightening on his arm.

"Flight 549 now boarding!"

Mitchell looked over. "Come on Kenzie we need to go."

I took on my tiptoes and kissed the corner of Woo-Bin's mouth. "Bye!" I waved to the otherd before following Mitchell onto the plane.


End file.
